All New
by aftajunya
Summary: Yunjae... Ini sebuah awal dari hal yang baru... dan sebuah awal akan kehidupan yang baru... Tapi apakah aku mampu bersamamu? Apa aku pantas disisimu? Apa aku bisa? Jika kau mau kau saja yang membatalkannya...
1. Chapter 1

_Benang itu akan semakin erat terikan saat takdir itu pertama X bertemu, dan petemuaan tanpa sengaja itu adalah awal dari segalanya._

**_First Trouble_**

Nama ku itu Kim Jaejoong. Aku yeoja umurku 22 tahun 26 januari yang lalu. Mau tahu bagaimana wajahku? Aku cantik, putih, dan mungil. Itu kata seseorang yang selalu dekat denganku. Jangan tanya kenapa aku terdampar di Jepang. Aku benci menceritakannya.  
Keluarga?  
Ehm, bukannya tidak ada yang sempurna didunia ini? Ya begitu juga keluarga ku.  
Ibuku telah meninggal 7 tahu yang lalu kemudian ayahku menikah lagi dengan yeoja lain. Ahk, aku malas menyebut namanya. Ibu tiriku itu yang membuatku berada disini. Ibu tiriku itu membawa anaknya yang bernama tiffany saudara tiriku hanya saja sekarang si tiffany itu sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Aku bingung ntah bagaimana ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya jika yang ada diotaknya hanya shopping, pria dan uang.  
Aku juga memiliki dongsaeng yang bernama kim kibum aku sangat menyayangi yeoja kecil dan polos ku itu, sekarang ia sedang sibuk dengan kuliah kedokterannya.  
Sejak aku di jepang aku hanya sering berkirim email dengannya. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak lagi bisa menjaganya seperti dulu.

ooooo...

Incheon airport

Ku tarik pelan koper merah ku.  
Pasti kalian bingung kenapa sekarang aku sudah ada di bandara padahal baru saja aku bercerita tentang jepang. Jawabannya gampang sebenarnya aku tetah lulus dari study ku yang memuakkan itu, akhirnya aku bisa juga kembali ke korea.  
Aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia di bandara, tanganku terus mengetik email buat teman ku. Sepasang kekasih itu harusnya telah sampai di sini sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Apa yang mereka lakukan, lama sekalipun. Awas saja mereka jika sudah tiba akan aku buat jidat namjachingu junsu semakin lebar..

"Permisi, bisa saya duduk dibangku kosong disamping anda?"

"Ya tentu." Kataku sambil terus menatap layar smartphone ku. Aku bisa merasakan dia mulai duduk disampingku, dan ketika aku mulai mengintip dari sudut mataku aku baru sadar dia namja yang tampan. Tapi apa perduliku sumpah aku tak tertarik dengannya.

_you got the wrong number... i'm sorry you got the wrong number... _

Ku tekan smartphone ku dan langsung membuka pesan dari junsu teman Junior High School ku.

from : junchan  
subject : -

nyonya kim dirimu dimana? Kami sudah sampai di depan airport. Mianhae, kau harus menunggu lama hehehehe 3 saranghae.

Apa-apaan anak ini dari dulu tidak pernah berubah selalu membuat orang tidak dapat marah padanya. Aku melirik kesebelah kanan sesaat namja itu sedang sibuk menatap layar iphonnya serius sekali. Aku langsung berdiri dan menarik koper merahku pergi.  
Saat aku keluar dari pintu airport junsu sudah menungguku dengan namjachingunya siapa lagi kalau bukan park yoochun. Padahal mereka sudah mulai menjalin hubungan sejak kami tingkat 1 di junior high school sampai sekarang tetap bersama indahnya.  
Beda dengan cinta terpendamku tapi sayangnya aku sudah lupa dengan namja kecil cinta pertama ku yang kuingat hanya matanya yang seperti elang dan gigi gingsulnya.

"Joongie." Teriak junsu dan dengan semangat ia menabrak tubuhku hingga aku dan dirinya mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai airport ini.

"Huhhffff..." ku tarik napasku perlahan dan menghebuskannya menghilangkan beban. "Bisa kita langsung pulang? Aku sudah sangat lelah." Kataku sambil berusaha berdiri banyangkan saja junsu itu berat, tapi anehnya yoochun yang bertambah gemuk.

"Arra... ayo kita antar nyonya kim kita pulang." Seru junsu sambil menarik ku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai bercerita tentang keadaan seoul yang telah aku tinggalkan selama 5 tahun lebih. Kami mulai berbicara tentang segalanya junsu juga bertanya padaku bagaimana jepang dan hanya ku sambut dengan 1 ucapan yaitu bosan. Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai dipintu gerbang kediaman keluarga kim.

"Gomawo ya sudah menjemputku." Kataku saat telah keluar dari dalam mobil dengan koper merahku ditangan, tak lupa senyum tulus. "Hati-hati di jalan. Awas jika terjadi sesuatu pada junsu kau orang pertama yang akan aku salahkan park yoochun."

"Hah, jangan seperti itu joongie aku tidak ingin berakhir ditanganmu." Canda yoochun sebelum mereka pergi.

Ku tekan bel dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir X aku pulang mungkin hanya ada beberapa maid saja sekarang disini. Ku langkahkan kaki ku ke kamar ku meninggalkan maid-maid yang terbengong menatapku. Wajar saja mereka belum pernah melihatku, lagian ini rumah ku ya terserah padaku aku ingin bagaimana siapa suruh mereka tidak bertanya siapa aku.  
Aku langsung berbaring ditempat tidur, tubuhku benar-benar lelah pesawat ku delay sampai 3 jam karena cuaca yang jelek. Bayangkan saja 3 jam membodoh di airport.

#End of Jaejoong POV

_Sementara ditempat lain_

Seorang namja tengah terperangah menatap seluruh isi koper. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya koper yang berisi baju-bajunya berubah menjadi tumpukkan baju yeoja. "APA INI?" Teriak namja itu horor menatap pakainan dalam wanita dikopernya.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik yang sudah berumur langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu saat mendengar teriakkan dari dalam kamar. "Yunho, ada apa sayang?"

"Aniyo, eomma hanya saja. Lihat ini." Namja yang bernama yunho itu langsung mendorong kopernya yang terbuka ke arah eommanya.

"YAHH... Jung Yunho sejak kapan kau mengumpulkan pakaian wanita?" Teriak sang eomma sambil menjewer telinga namja yang bernama yunho itu. "Dari mana kau dapatkan semua pakaian ini?" Tanya sang eomma sambil semakin kuat menjewer telinga yunho.

"Eomma,appo!" Seru yunho pelan sambil meringis bayangkan saja telinganya sebelah kirinya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah seperti warna kopernya. "Eomma... lepaskan, telinga ku seperti ingin putus rasanya."

Nyonya jung itu langsung melirik kearah telinga anak tunggalnya dan langsung merasa bersalah, karena telah menjewer telinga anaknya tanpa meminta penjelasan lebih dahulu. "Jelaskan pada eomma dari mana koper ini berasal jung yunho."

"Molla eomma, aku sendiri terkejut waktu ingin membereskan barang-barangku."

"Jangan sampai eomma tahu kau tugas di Jepang bukan untuk melihat perusahaan tapi malah bermain wanita. Jika, eomma tau kau seperti itu lihat saja eomma takkan segan-segan membuangmu dari daftar keluarga kita."

"Eomma, mana mungkin aku seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kopernya letakkan saja digudang." Saran nyonya jung sambil menatap anaknya penuh selidik. Lalu keluar dari dalam kamar anaknya.

Namja yang bernama lengkap jung yunho itu hanya mampu menatap kepergian eommanya dalam diam 'Apa-apaan eomma itu. Sejak kapan aku bermain wanita?' batin yunho. 'Yang ada wanita-wanita gila itu yang datang dan membuatku muak, setiap hari selalu mengganggu hidupku.'  
Yunho menatap koper itu sesaat, lalu membongkar isi koper itu lagi mencoba mencari sesuatu didalamnya. "Ah, aku baru ingat pasti wanita yang di bandara tadi salah mengambil koper." Yunho masih terus membuka setiap bagian didalam koper sampai ia menemukan sebuah notebook bergambar hello kitty. Di halaman pertama terdapat sebuah foto kecil, ada 2 orang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum didalamnya. Dibukanya terus hingga lembar terakhir notebook yang tanpa tulisan itu di lihatnya foto yeoja yang hanya sendirian sambil tersenyum di bawah guguran sakura, dan sebuah tulisan dibalik foto JJ. 'Cantik.' Batin yunho.  
Dengan cekatan yunho menarik resleting koper itu menutupnya rapat dan menaruh koper merah tadi keatas lemari pakaiannya.

oooo...

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah selesai melakukan rutinitas paginya. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju meja makan membuat heboh seisi rumah.

"Eonnie..." Seru kibum heboh. "Kapan eonni pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Yeoja cantik anak ke dua keluarga kim itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk eonni kesayangannya.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sangat erat serasa ingin memetahkan seluruh tubuh kibum."Kemarin siang."

"Kenapa eonni tidak memberitahu ku? Aku kan bisa menjemput eonni di bandara." Jawab kibum sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

Jaejoong langsung duduk disamping kepala keluarga kim tanpa menyapa ibu tirinya dan saudara tirinya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu jika pulang joongie?" Tanya kepala keluarga kim sambil tersenyum menatap putri kebanggaannya. Sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu anaknya yang manja ini, 5 tahun bukan waktu yang lama alasan kepala keluarga kim tidak mengujungin anaknya selama di jepang adalah agar anaknnya cepat menyelesaikan studynya dan kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada.

"Iya, padahal eomma bisa menjemputmu dibandara joongie." Seru ratu dikeluarga kim.

"Aniyo, ini kejutan appa." Jawab jaejoong dengan senyum sejuta wattnya. "Appa boleh aku berkerja dikantor appa mulai hari ini?" Tanya jaejoong hati-hati.

Kepala keluarga kim itu menapat anaknya sedikit bingung. "Apa tidak lelah joongie, kau bahkan baru kembali dari jepang. Kenapa harus minta langsung berkerja dikantor appa?"

"Pasti bosan dirumah seharian tanpa kegiatan appa. Kibum kuliah, tiffany eonni juga berkerja, dan eomma pasti sibuk dengan butiknya." Jaejoong berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi appanya. Padahal ia tahu sekali si tiffany ini tidak akan berkerja dengan benar. Model gagal itu yang ada dipikiran jaejoong. Tiffany juga bisa jadi model karena uang appanya dan nama baik keluarganya. "Ya, appa jebaaalll..."

"Baiklah, hari ini kau ikut dengan appa nanti siang rapat dengan perusahaan jung. Hanya itu saja tugasmu."

"Gomawo appa... kalau begitu joongie akan ke kantor diantar bummie. Ya kan bummie~."

Padahal menyentuh kopernya saja ia belum sempat tapi sudah ingin berkerja. Kibum hanya bisa menatap cengok eonninya yang satu ini bagaimanapun gagal sudah rencananya untuk diantar ke kampus dengan pacarnya. "Nde, eonni. Apapun untukmu."

.

Kelurga kim ini terlihat sangat harmonis dari luar tapi lihat kedalam hanya ada 1 orang yeoja yang selalu dibanggakan di hadapan kepala keluarga kim selama jaejoong di jepang. Yeoja itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah TIFFANY catat TIFFANY padahal anak bungsu keluarga kim yang bernama kim kibum yang mendapat predikat Snow White selalu mengukir prestasi yang sangat menjakjubkan di usianya yang ke 20 tahun ia sudah berkuliah di jurusan ke dokteran dengan jalur beasiswa jangan salahkan otak cermelangnya.

Tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan tiffany yang berusia 24 tahun. Dan disaat tiffany mengejar-ngejar pewaris perusahan no.1 terkenal di seoul dan seluruh asia. Kim kibum malah menjadi incaran namja pewaris grup choi pemilik Choi Corp. Tidak perlu bersusah-susah seperti tiffany.

Lain lagi cerita dengan Kim jaejoong yeoja cantik ini begitu lulus dari bangku senior high school ia langsung diterbangkan ke negri sakura. Alasan utama yang membuatnya harus melanjutkan studynya disana adalah nyonya kim selaku ibu tirinya tidak dapat beregerak dengan bebas untuk menguasai seluruh harta keluarga kim. Bayangkan saja sejak junior high school jaejoong sudah terbiasa berada diperusahaan appanya bahkan ia cukup disegani, mendiang nyonya kim sangat mendidiknya dengan baik untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan jadi jaejoong sangat berbeda dengan kibum yang bisa dengan bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Tapi tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iri dihatinya ia senang dengan semuanya. Bahkan saat tahu jodohnya sudah ditentukan oleh kedua orangtuanya pun ia tidak menolak. Baginya appa, eomma, dan adiknya itu yang terpenting. Hanya 1 hal yang selalu diingatnya siapapun yang merusak kebahagian keluarganya harus dihilangkan.

oooo...

Yunho menatap kaku akan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ia masih ingat dengan jelas koper merah yang telah membuat telinganya nyaris putus karena jeweran sang eomma, dan wajah yeoja yang ada didalam foto dibawah pohon sakura.

Bahkan kejadian itu baru saja kemarin terjadi rasa nyeri di telinga juga masih terasa dan dengan santainya yeoja itu tidak memperdulikannya bahkan tidak ingat jika koper mereka tertukar. Wajar saja yunho sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan soal koper itu isinya hanya pakaian kantor dan baju casualnya, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar penting didalamnya.

"Yunho, kenalkan ini kim jaejoong." Seru sang kepala kelurga jung sambil tersenyum melihat anaknya.

Yunho langsung terbangun dari terkejutannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai 90 derajat sambil berkata "Annyeonghaseong, jung yunho imnida." Dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Begitu juga sebaliknya yang dilakukan jaejoong. Yeoja itu mengenalkan dirinya pada keluarga jung.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kata appanya ia harus ke kantor dan ikut rapat dengan Jung Corp tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti acara reoni antara kepala keluarga begini. Ditambah lagi namja yang bernama jung yunho itu menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Joongie, kau ingatkan jika almarhum eomma mu dulu pernah bilang ia telah mencarikan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingmu." Kata kepala keluarga kim sambil tersenyum ke jaejoong. "Ini dia orangnya."

_#flashback  
_ Yunho POV

"Yunho, kau bisa ikut appa untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kim."

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar sejak kapan appa mengajak ku untuk bertemu dengan relasi bisnisnya? Siapa tadi keluarga KIM? Ku tatap appa ku dengan bingung, apa maksud appa. Biasanya hanya ketika rapat appa baru mengajakku. Lagian aku tak terlalu suka berada diacara keluarga atau pertemuan keluarga.

Ayolah! appa pasti bercanda,kan! Batinku. Lagian ini sudah berada di kantor tubuhku saja masih terasa lelah karena perjalanan kemarin, ditambah lagi pekerjaan ku menumpuk. Asisten pribadi ku dengan seenak jidatnya tidak masuk. "Sekarang?" Tanya ku ragu. Semoga aja besok atau 1 bulan lagi.

"Iya sekarang! Kau kira kapan lagi?"

Batin ku ngelangsa mendengar ucapan appa. Kemana sosok appa ku yang penuh kharisma itu? Padahal baru ku tinggal sebentar dengan eomma. Apa virus semena-mena eomma menyebar ke appa? STOP jung yunho apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,hah?

"Baiklah appa." Kata ku lalu mengikuti langkah appa sampai masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil ini mengarah ke restoran langganan keluarga kami. Eomma sangat suka makan disini. Aku duduk dalam diam di restoran tersebut. Sampai sebuah pertanyaan muncul diotakku buat apa appa ku mengajakku kesini. "Appa sebenarnya buat apa kita kemari?" Tanyaku. "Apa eomma akan datang kemari juga?" Tanyaku lagi terkesan seperti anak SD.

"Aniyo. Eomma mu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu."

Oke aku mendapat pirasat buruk sekarang. Sesuatu? Benar-benar pirasat buruk. Appa ku meneguk minummannya. "Kau ingat sebulan yang lalu eomma mu sudah pernah memberitahukan mu soal pertunangan itu dan kau bahkan telah memakai cincinnya sejak kecil."

Benarkan pirasat buruk ku. "Jadi?" Tanya ku sok cuek. Bicara soal cincin, aku memang memakai cincin tapi dijadikan mainan kalungku. Lagian cincin itu bertuliskan namaku sendiri bukan nama oranglain. Mana mungkin aku mencurigai kalau cincin itu adalah cincin pertunangan.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu sebentar lagi. Dia yeoja yang cantik dan sangat pintar." Kenapa appa memuji yeoja itu. "Kau takkan menyesal bertunangan dengannya." Kata appa sambil tersenyum. "Jangan ada kata tapi lagi. Kau kan sudah menerima pertunangan ini,yunho."

"Nde." Jawabku malas-malasan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menolaknya jika eomma mu sendiri lebih memilih mati jika kau menggagalkan pertunangan ini.  
Saat kami sedang asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Salah yang benar saat aku sedang asik memikirkan cara mengagalkan rencana ini, walau tidak mungkin. Keluarga kim tiba. Seorang pria yang usianya sama seperti appa ku dan yeoja cantik disampingnya. Mereka semakin mendekat dan 'AIGO...' Jerit ku dalam hati. Dunia ini sempit. Yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang kemarin membuat aku hampir kena gagal jantung dan telingaku nyaris putus dibuat eomma. Tapi jujur dia sangat cantik aslinya daripada di photo.

Niatku untuk menggagalkan pertunangan ini rasanya tidak perlu aku lakukan. Sepertinya ini akan sangat menarik, dan aku bisa lepas dari semua yeoja gila itu.

End of yunho pov.

#Normal POV

Jadi disinilah sekarang mereka berada, kedua orang yang menjadi kepala perusahan Kim Corp dan Jung Corp telah pergi. Kedua orangtua itu hanya datang untuk mengenalkan kedua anaknya saja.  
**Awkward time...**  
Yunho hanya diam menatap jaejoong. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mampu menunduk, terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otak jaejoong saat ini.

"Jadi apa kau menerima perjodohan ini, yunhossi~?" Tanya jaejoong masih dengan wajahnya yang merunduk.

"Tidak sopan jae jika kau sedang bebicara pada seseorang, kau malah menatap kerah yang lain." Ucap yunho pelan namun menusuk, dan jaejoong langsung menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa menolak akan perjodohan ini. Jika kau ingin, kau saja yang mencoba menggagalkannya sendiri. Aku masih sayang pada nyawaku."

Jaejoong diam dan mencoba berpikir. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada eommanya jika ia akan menerima perjodohannya. Beda dengan yunho yang baru tahu jika ia dijodohkan sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Jaejoong malah sudah tahu sejak ia masuk ke junior high school. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri bingung." Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Aku saja baru kemarin kembali dari jepang setelah 5 tahun melanjukkan study disana. Dan sekarang aku harus terjebak disituasi ini bersama denganmu pula."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya yunho. '_Jadi ia menyesal karena aku adalah calon suaminya? Yeoja ini!'_ Batin yunho berbicara.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang datang kearah meja yang ditempati yunho dan jaejoong dengan santainya wanita itu memeluk yunho dari belakang. Jaejoong terkejut melihat kejadian itu pasalnya wanita yang memeluk yunho adalah saudara tirinya tiffany. "Hay, oppa." Sapa tiffany dan langsung mengecul pipi yunho tanpa tahu tempat.

Rasanya amarah yunho sudah sampai keubun-ubun. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mencium sorang pria sesuka hatinya dan dengan seenaknya memeluknya. Padahal mereka tidak memiliki status apapun. Yunho melepaskkan tangan tiffany dari lehernya, lalu menatap jaejoong yang hanya diam membeku.

"Tifanny eonni!"

"Hai, jaejoong sedang apa disini bersama yunho?" Tanya tiffany sambil duduk disamping yunho tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kami bahkan lebih mengenal satu sama lain." Jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum ke arah saudara tirinya itu. "Aku sedang menemui tunanganku!"

Tiffany terlihat sangat bingung pasalnya setahu ia jaejoong tidak pernah mejalin hubungan dengan namja manapun. Kenapa sekarang sudah bertunangan, hal itu sungguh tidak mungkin.  
"Kau sedang bercanda jae? Hal ini sungguh tidak lucu."

"Aku memang datang kesini untuk bertemu tunanganku, tadi aku bersama dengan appa tapi appa baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu." Jaejoong berkata dengan tenangnya.

Yunho hanya diam saja tidak ingin mengurusin keduanya dia terlalu malas untuk terlibat dengan hal yang berbau tiffany. Berkenalan dengan yeoja itu saja adalah sebuah kesialan sendiri, pasalnya sejak tidak sengaja berkenalan dengan tiffany disalah satu pesta. Yeoja itu dengan seenaknya menganggap yunho adalah miliknya bahkan tiffany seperti perangko yang selalu mengikutinya. Benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Lalu siapa tunanganmu itu?"

"Tunangan jaejoong adalah aku tiffanyssi." Jawab yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.  
Suara yunho seperti sebuah sambaran petir untuk tiffany. Tubuhnya seakan membeku. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, pasti oppa berbohong padaku kan? Ini sungguh tidak lucu oppa. Kau kan tahu oppa aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga tahu kau sangat mencintaiku. Jadi mana mungkin ada hubungan diantara kalian berdua!"

Yunho mentap tiffany muak. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu bisa beranggapan yunho menyukainya. "Maaf, tiffanyssi tapi aku memang akan menikah dengan boojaeku 2 hari lagi. Kami disini sedang membicarakan pesta pernikahan kami karena hal itu jaejoong jadi tiba-tiba kembali ke korea." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut yunho adalah karangannya, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan menikah 2 hari lagi. Tapi hal itu dapat membuat tiffany diam tak berkutik.  
"Kalau begitu permisi tiffanyssi." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. "Banyak yang harus boojae dan aku urus hari ini." Yunho menarik jaejoong pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu.

Oooo...

"BRAKKKK..."

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dari arah kamar jaejoong. Kibum yang sedang mengetik tugasnya di laptop langsung keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar jaejoong. Kibum sangat terkejut melihat tiffany eonni dan jaejoong eonni yang sedang beradu pandang. Lalu mulai lah pertengkaran diantara keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada yunho oppa ku?" Tanya tiffany sengit. "Dia itu milik ku bukan milikmu dan sejak kapan kau bertunangan dengannya?" Kali ini tangan tiffany meraih tangan jaejoong dengan kasar.

Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya untuk membuat tiffany melepaskan tangannya dan tampak bekas merah dipergelangan tangannya. "Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar yunho oppa milikmu?" amarah mulai menguasai jaejoong. "Bagaimana mungkin yunho oppa milikmu. Jika dia ada hubungan denganmu pasti dia akan menolak bertunangan denganku." Kata-kata jaejoong benar-benar menohok tiffany. "Dengarkan aku tiffanyssi berani kau berbuat sesuatu dengan yunho oppa ku, aku takkan segan lagi padamu." Kali ini terpasang senyum aneh di wajah jaejoong. "Kau tahu aku jago material art kan?"

Tiffany hanya bisa diam membeku. Bagaimanapun jaejoong bukan saingannya. "Aku tidak perduli! Aku akan merebut yunho oppa darimu." Seru tiffany sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar jaejoong.

"Eonni... gwaenchana?" Tanya kibum sambil menutup kamar jaejoong. Kibum baru sadar jika dari tadi ia berdiri disamping pintu kamar.

"Gwenchana." Jaejoong duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Kibum juga mengikuti eonninya untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur. "Mianhae, soal keributan tadi."

"Aniyo, kan bukan salah eonni." Kibum mencoba menyamankan posisinya. "Siapa yunho oppa? Setahuku eonni tidak pernah punya namjachingu."

"Kau ingat kibum jika eonni sudah ditunangkan? Yunho adalah tunangan eonni."

"Jadi apa hubungannya dengan tiffany eonni? Aku tahu dia tidak suka pada jae eonni dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Eonni juga tidak mengerti. Tadi saat appa mengajak eonni rapat ternyata itu alasan untuk bertemu dengan yunho dan appanya. Setelah appa pergi tiba-tiba saja tiffany datang dan mengaku sebagai pacar yunho."

"Jinjjayo?Aish, yeoja itu ingin digaruk ternyata." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menghadapi dongsaeng kesayangannya ini. "Kalau dia berani berbuat sesuatu akan ku rusuh siwon oppa mengurus yeoja genit itu. Eonni tenang saja."

"Apa kabar dengan siwon? Dia baikkan?"

"Nde, dia sangat baik. Bahkan dia semakin besar seperti kuda." Senyum kibum merekah. "Dia sedang sibuk sekarang bahkan untuk bertemu saja mesti menyusun jadwal dengannya." Dengus kibum kesal.

"Kau sudah memberitahu appa jika kalian berhubungan?" Kibum hanya mengeleng sebagai tanda jawaban. "Tidak boleh seperti itu kibum. Walaupun kau sudah besar tapi appa tetap wajib tahu tentang hubungan anaknya. Apa lagi kau yeoja." Nasehat jaejoong.

"Eonni saja yang memberittahukannya, aku malu membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu pada appa." Wajah kibum memerah jika harus membayangkan appanya itu bertanya-tanya tentang namjachingunya.

"TOKK... TOK... TOK..."

"Joongie, kau didalam nak?"

"Eonni, itu Appa! Bagaimana kalau appa mendengar pembicaraan kita?" Tanya kibum heboh.  
Jaejoong tidak perduli. Dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Mempersilahkan appanya masuk.

Mr. Kim duduk di bangku yang menghadap ke arah kibum serta jaejoong. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka bertiga tidak pernah duduk bersama lagi seperti ini. "Bagaimana dengan yunho joongie?" Tanya Mr. Kim sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tadi, appa yunho menelephon. Katanya kalian ingin menikah 2 hari lagi. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

'Anak itu seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan.' Batin jaejoong.

"Eonni, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat. 2 hari bahkan kalian harus menyiapkan pernikahan kalian secara kilat." Seru kibum. "Dan lagi keluarga kita juga belum mengenal yunho oppa."

"Aniyo appa. Itu kemauan yunho." Jawab jaejoong pasrah. Pasalnya dia juga sudah muak berada didekat tiffany. "Lagian yunho jug..."

"Eonni panggil dengan oppa. Yunho terdengar sangat tidak sopan." Potong kibum.

"Ya, panggil oppa atau yunnie juga bagus." Tambah Mr. Kim. Sementara jaejoong dan kibum terperangah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah! Yunnie bilang akan lebih menyenangkan jika pernikahan kami dipercepat saja. Jadi bisa lebih mengenal dan belajar mencintai satu sama lain." Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tidak perlu ada pesta appa. Joongie mohon pestanya sederhana saja cukup keluarga kim dan keluarga jung serta beberapa relasi bisnis appa. Joongie sedikit kurang nyaman jika berada dipesta."

"Ya, jika itu kemauan joongie. Appa tidak masalah."

"Tapi appa...!"

"Kibum itu hak joongie. Dia ingin pesta seperti apa." Jawab Mr. Kim lembut. "Dan appa ingat siapa itu choi siwon?"

Kibum seperti ingin menghilang saat itu juga. 'Omooo~ matilah dirimu kim kibum.' Wajah kibum membeku. 'Apa yang harus ku katakan pada appa?' Batinnya.

"Kibum jawab pertanyaan appa." Seru Mr. Kim menghilangkan lamunan kibum. Jaejoong hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat adiknya yang biasanya selalu terlihat seperti putri salju yang dingin itu sekarang malah tercetak raut bingung diwajahnya.

" Choi siwon itu dulu senior di kampus kibum appa."

Mr. Kim terlihat sedang berpikir mendengar ucapan kibum. Asal tahu saja Mr. Kim sangat suka mengintrogasi anak-anaknya jika ia punya sedikit waktu luang. "Katakan sejujurnya pada appa. Tidak mungkin senior selalu menjemput juniornya setiap saat. Bahkan mengantarkannya pulang perkatek hingga pagi buta."

'Mati kau kibum.' Batin kibum berseru heboh. "Dia namjachingu kibum appa." Jawab kibum sambul menekukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap sang appa.

Mr. Kim hanya bisa tersenyum aneh mendengar ucapan kibum, ia tidak mungkin marah pada anaknya jika berpacaran dengan pria yang baik. Bagaimanapun Mr. Kim selalu mengawasi anak-anaknya dengan menyewa mata-mata, untuk mengecek apakah anaknya baik-baik saja atau tidak. Sejak istrinya meninggal dan jaejoong melanjutkan studynya ke jepang Mr. Kim tidak percaya kepada siapapun tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut anaknya kerena itu ia menyewa orang untuk menjaga anaknya dan mengabarkan berita tentang anaknya. Walaupun terkesan tidak perduli diluarnya tapi Mr. Kim sebenarnya sangat baik dan pribadi yang hangat.  
"Dia pria yang baik. Appa senang kau menemukan pria yang baik untuk menjagamu kibum." Mr. Kim mengelus rambut kibum. "Lain kali berceritalah pada appa jangan disembunyikan."  
Kibum langsung memeluk appanya erat. "Nde appa maafkan kibum ya." Mr. Kim membalas pelukkan kibum sesaat dan langsung melepaskannya.  
"Joongie jangan lupa besok pagi yunho akan menjemputmu kalian harus menyiapkan baju pengantin." Kata Mr. Kim sebelum keluar dari kamar jaejoong.

Ooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**_The wedding_**

"Yang ini bagaimana tuan? Nona ini terihat sangat cantik dengan gaun ini."

"Aku tidak suka. Itu tidak baik!" Yunho terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ambilkan gaun yang lain yang terlihat mewah namun tidak terlalu sexy, dan berwarna putih"

Jaejoong mencoba lagi gaun keempatnya. Lelah jika harus berulang kali mengganti gaun karena si sipit itu tidak menyukainya. 'Padahal aku suka gaun yang pertama kali aku coba, ada warna biru terang bertebar disekeliling bagian depan, dan bagian belakanya hanya rajut yang dapat melihatkan kulit putihku.' Bantin jaejoong. 'Dia sewot dengan gaunku. Lihat dia bahkan tidak mecoba satu tuxedo pun.'

Tirai itu terbuka kembali jaejoong terlihat sangat angun dengan gaun putih yang sangat indah dan pas ditubuhnya. Tidak lupa sebuah bouqet terbentuk mawar ada mawar berwarna putih,abu-abu, dan coklat sangat indah terbuat dari kain.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Yunho menatap jaejoong lalu berdiri menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Tangannya meraih pinggang jaejoong, meengeratkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku baru sadar hari ini." Ia tersenyum kembali. "Calon istri ku sangat cantik."

Blush~

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya tidak lupa dengan pipinya yang memerah. Bagimanapun ini pertama kali baginya dekat atau bisa dibilang melakukan kontak fisik dengan lawan jenis.  
Setelah selesai dengan masalah gaun pengantin kini calon pasangan suami istri tersebut sedang menuju suatu tempat untuk melakukan photo pra wedding. Mereka turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam studio tersebut.

Saat mereka masuk, seorang ahjuma sedang duduk menanti mereka dengan sebuah photobook ditangannya. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk jaejoong erat.

"Eomma jangan seperti itu. Jaejoong belum mengenal eomma."

Eomma yunho melepaskan pelukkkannya pada jaejoong dan langsung menjitak kepala anak kesanyanganya yang telah kurang ajar. "Dasar, kau anak kurang ajar."

"Appo eomma!" Ringis yunho sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru diberi belaian kasih sayang dari eommanya.

"Annyonghaseong, ahjuma." Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. "Bagimana kabar ahjuma? Sudah lama joongie tidak bertemu dengan ahjuma. Oh,ya ahjussi apa kabarnya?"

Heechul tersenyum medengar ucapan jaejoong. Ternyata jaejoong masih ingat padanya padahal terakhir kali berjumpa saat pemakaman eomma jaejoong. "Semua baik-baik saja joongie. Ayo, kita kedalam mencoba gaunnya. Eomma sudah memilihkan konsep photonya." Heechul tersenyum gembira. "Kau yunho ikut dengannya mencoba jasmu." Kata heechul lalu menarik jaejoong ke ruangannya.

.

Yunho hanya diam mengikuti kemana namja yang ditunjuk eommanya dan mulai mencoba jas yang akan digunakannya. Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi yunho untuk memakai 1 stel jasnya. Dia terlihat seperti pangeraan dari negeri dongen dengan jas berwarna hitam. Yunho duduk di kursi sambil menunggu jaejoong selesai dirias. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan.  
Setelah menunggu beberapa lama jaejoong selesai dirias dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Berdiri diantara jajaran pintu yang ada sulur-sulur ranting dan daun disekelilingnya. Mereka berdua berdiri seperti malu-malu seakan baru bertemu dan langsung saling mencintai. Seperti arahan photografer. Dan sesi photo dimulai.

Sekarang photo kedua jaejoong dan yunho sekarang berada ditengah-tengah ilalang, dengan pakaian casual. Photografer menyuruh yunho duduk diantara ilalang lalu jaejoong duduk didepannya. Diatas paha yunho dan yunho memeluk jaejoong.

"Kau ringan sekali! Tidak terasa berat sekalipun."

"Kau sedang mengejek ku atau apa jung yunho? Berat badan adalah topik yang paling sensitif bagi wanita."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan jaejoong. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun mengejek jaejoong. Faktanya wanita yang sedang dipangkunya ini memang sangat ringan.

"Bisakah lebih erat lagi berpelukannya?" Tanya sang photografer. Disitu bukan hanya 1 photografer tapi ada 6 dengan 6 kamera dan nyonya jung tidak tinggal diam dari tadi beliau sudah sibuk mengambil begitu banyak photo bersama kibum adik jaejoong yang baru saja datang.  
Sang photografer langsung memainkan kameranya begitu melihat moment yang bagus. Seperti saat yunho memeluk jaejoong dengan posesifnya, ketika jaejoong tersipu malu disaat yunho mengecup pipinya, atau disaat jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya dan yunho megecup bibirnya sesaat. Sungguh moment yang indah. Ditambah pipi jaejoong yang merona.

Sekarang mereka berada disebuah ruangan dengan rak-rak buku di kanan-kirinya. Dan beberapa buku yang berserak diatas sebuah karpet berbulu lembut. Yunho mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dibalut sweeter berwana biru tua, celana pendek putih, sebuah sepatu berwarna putih tidak lupa kaca mata minus berwarna bening tipis, sedangkan jaejoong dengan dress putih selutut.  
Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan photografer sudah memberi tahu yunho dan jaejoong seperti apa sesi permotretan kali ini.  
Jadi sekarang yunho sedang menatap jaejoong lekat dan jaejoong dengan perlahan melepaskan kaca mata yunho, meletakannya kebawah, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan kewajah yunho mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Maka terjadilah moment dimana jaejoong mengecup bibir yunho, dan 2 orang yang heboh menyaksikan moment tersebut yaitu kibum dan nyonya jung.

"Ahjuma, mereka berdua pasangan yang sangat sempurna."

"Ya, itu benar sekali. Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik ya kibum. Cantik."

"Gomawo, ahjumma."

oooo...

Jadi disinilah semua mata tertuju kepemberkatan atas pernikahan putri keluarga kim dengan putra keluarga jung.

Cklekk~

"Dia tidak cocok bersanding denganmu!"

"Ehmm, sayangnya yunho lebih memilih menikah denganku dari pada denganmu, TIFFANY HWANG!" Ucap jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa padamu. Tapi memang yunho oppa lebih memilih tunangannya daripada seorang wanita yang mengaku mejadi pacarnya."

"Ya! Neo!"

" Wea?! Kau tak suka,euh? Kau bisa pergi dari kehidupan kami. Bagaimanapun kau takkan bisa merebut apa yang telah menjadi miliku."

"Aku bisa. Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

"BRAKKKK..." Tiffany menutup pintunya dengan sekuat tenaganya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng saja melihantnya. "Mari kita mulai permainan ini. "

Jaejoong hanya duduk diam setelah itu menunggu appanya. Gerogi itu sudah pasti. Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan baru 2 hari di korea dan gilanya ia sekarang terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini dengan seorang pria yang sudah pasti pervert terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

Berjalan kearah altar sambil menggandeng tangan sang appa. Omo, rasanya jaejoong ingin lenyap secepatnya hilang dari bumi. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja di depan pintu gereja ada foto praweddingnya. Mungkin hal itu biasa tapi bagaimana mungkin seingatnya adegan ia mencium si sipit itu hanya satu kali, tapi demi apa foto itu seakan disusun dalam 1 frame dari mulai jaejoong dan yunho saling menatap hingga ciuman itu terjadi.

"Ku serahkan joongie padamu. Jagalah dia dengan nyawamu." Kata Mr. Kim sambil meyerahkan tangan jaejoong ke yunho.

"Nde,appa! Aku akan menjaganya dengan segenap jiwa ragaku." Kata yunho sambil terseyum dan meraih tangan jaejoong.

'Apa-apan senyumnya itu? Sebenarnya kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya dan secepat ini? Ya, tuhan bisakah aku kabur? Aku serasa ingin lari secepatnya. Bahkan tidak ada cinta didalam pernikahan super kilat sepanjang abad ini. Bagaimana kehidupan ku selanjutnya? PABO JOONGIE!' Batin jaejoong merana.

"Saudara Jung Yunho, apakah kamu bersedia menerika Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu, menjaganya dalam suka maupun duka hingga ajal memisahkan?" Ucap sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Dan Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Jung Yunho, dalam suka maupun duka hingga ajal memisahkan?"

"S-saya bersedia." Jawab jaejoong ragu. 'Welcome to hell kim jaejoong.' Batin jaejoong.

"Kedua mempelai sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium sang mempelai wanita."  
Dan tanpa ragu yunho langsung mencium jaejoong. Menciumnya dengan sangat erat dan tak lupa tangannya yang menekan tengkuk jaejoong serta tangan satunya lagi merangkul pinggang jaejoong sementara tifanny langsung pergi melihat adegan itu. Niatnya untuk merebut yunho semakin kuat dan kebenciannya pada jaejoong semakin bertambah.

Nyonya jung hanya bisa diam melihat putri kesayangannya menderita. Sayang ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam hal ini, kecuali ia ingin segera diceraikan oleh kepala keluarga kim dan tinggal dijalanan.

*depresi mikirkan part ini

_Ooooo_


	3. Chapter 3

**_New Life_**

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya jaejoong heboh melihat yunho lepas jasnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa? Kau tak merasa kepanasan apa. Rasanya gerah sekali seharian menyapa tamu dan berfoto padahal hanya di gereja." Jawab yunho. Ia mengambil pakaian ganti di dalam lemarinya, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan mulailah bershower ria. Jaejoong mentapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang super lebar yang ada dikamar itu. Tidak mengantuk tapi rasanya sangat lelah. Hari yang paling melelahkan sepanjang hidupnya. Tadi begitu banyak kejutan terjadi yang paling special adalah yoochun ternyata asisten pribadi yunho di kantor. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir soal yunho ada yoochun yang bisa dijadikan sebagai mata-mata.  
Wajah jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah sendiri jika ingat ia telah menikah, dan pasangan yang telah menikah pasti akan melakukan hal itu. 'Ommoooo, aku belum siap apa lagi tanpa cinta.' Batin jaejoong menjerit sambil berguling-guling ditempat tidur. 'Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Bagamaimana jika yunho meminta melakukanya sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku menjerit-jerit lalu kabur. Apa lagi ini dikediaman keluarga jung dikamar yunho!' Jaejoong menjerit-jerit didalam batinnya pikiran negatif selalu sukses mengusiknya, sampai ia tidak sadar yunho sudah menyelesaikan mandinya.

Tanpa sadar yunho telah berdiri disamping jaejoong, memperhatikan jaejoong yang sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjangnya. "Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya yunho tiba-tiba, membuat jaejoong terkejut. Reaksinya seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri sesuatu. Yunho tertawa sendiri dalam hati.

"Aa-ah iya aku akan mandi." Jawab jaejoong tergagap dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi,meninggalkan yunho.

Sambil menunggu jaejoong selesai membersihkan tubuhnya yunho sudah mulai berhayal aneh-aneh. Bagaimanapun ini malam pertamanya mau cinta atau tidak jaejoong tetaplah istrinya. Senyum pervert seorang jung yunho sukses tertera diwajahnya. "Dia cantik. Secara fisik sempurna. Kau beruntung Jung Yunho." Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Cklek~

Jaejoong keluar dengan menggunakan sebuah handuk yang lengket ditubuhnya. Hanya sebuah handuk, handuk yang sangat pendek. 'Kenapa aku bisa lupa bajuku. Bagaimana ini?' Batin jaejoong merutuki kesalahan terbesarnya. 'Apa-apaan wajahnya itu? PERVERT!' Jerit jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku?" Tanya yunho. "Dan kau sukses."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya jaejoong bingung. "Aku lupa bajuku tidak ada dan siapa yang mau menggodamu?"

"Baju?" Kata yunho lalu tersenyum. "Tanpa baju pasti lebih baik. Aku baru ingat, rencananya besok baru kita akan mengambil bajumu dan langsung pindah ke rumah kita. Jadi mungkin malam ini lebih baik tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun." Yunho bergerak berjalan kearah jaejoong dan berdiri didepannya. 'Baru kali ini aku bersyukur memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Bisa menikmati pemandangan indah. Walaupun tertutup handuk sebagian.'

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud si sipit ini?' jaejoong mentap yunho. 'Wajahnya itu ingin sekali ditampar.'

Yunho mengikis jaraknya pada jaejoong. Ia meraih jaejoong dalam dekapannya, tangannya mulai bergerak merayapi tubuh jaejoong. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jung yunho?"

pluk...

"Uppss...aku tidak sengaja." Yunho berhasil melepaskan handuk jaejoong dan tersenyum dengan girangnya. 'Mari menikmatin jung jaejoong.' Batin yunho. Lalu mengangkat jaejoong yang naked ke atas ranjangnya yang king-side.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya jaejoong sambil berusaha menutupin tubuhnya. "Jangan sembarangan. Berani menyentuhku akan ku remukkan dirimu, tidak perduli walaupun kau suami ku."

"Ehm, galaknya istri tercintaku ini." Jawab yunho sambil terus menatap lapar tubuh jaejoongnya. Yunho tersenyum. "Ini malam pertama kita..." Yunho langsung saja merebahkan jaejoong, tak perduli sekeras apapun jaejoong mencobanya untuk melawannya. Ia mulai dengan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir jaejoong. Yunho mencumbunya dalam panggutan yang sangat mengairahkan, memberikan setiap sentuhan yang selalu membuat jaejoong mencair seketika. Semuanya bagi jaejoong terasa berbeda. Semuanya begitu indah dan membingungkan. Semuanya membuat ia mencair seketika seketika seperti es yang berada dibawah matahari. "Ehmm..." Desah jaejoong saat yunho terus mencumbunya tanpa henti. Memberikan rangasangan disetiap bagian tubuhnya.

Lagian ini salah jaejoong kenapa harus keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk saja. Bukan salah jung yunho. Ia seperti mengoda yunho tanpa sadarnya.

Dan mulai malam itu, tanpa keduanya sadari jika setiap sentuhan dari keduanya membuat keduanya seakan mencair dalam lelehan cinta. Mereka terperangkap dalam hal yang lain, dalam satu bentuk sebuah kenutuhan dan komitmen.

Oooo...

Sinar matahari menyusup ke dalam kamar itu mengganggu seseorang yang sedang tidur karena menjelang pagi ia baru bisa.  
"Eargh..." Erang sang yeoja.

#Jaejoong POV  
Rasanya seluruh tubuhku lengket dan lelah, terlalu lelah malahan hingga sulit membuka mata. Tulangku terasa remuk terutama tulang belakang ku.

"Kau sudah bangun, boojae ku sayang?"

Ya, tuhan kenapa namja ini bisa terseyum indah seperti itu dipagi yang menderitakan ini? Apa dia terbanting tadi? "Pagi." Jawabku seadanya. Kenapa dia mendekat padaku seperti itu dan apa-apaan itu senyumnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya ku karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku hanya beberapa senti.

"Morning kiss boojae." Ucap yunho lalu dengan seenaknya mengecup bibirku, dan tanpa sadar setiap kali ia menciumku. Maka dengan sendirinya aku seperti mencair seketika.  
Mulai hari ini kesialan akan selalu menghatuiku, mulai hari ini juga aku harus bisa bersabar dengan beruang mesum ini disampingku. Oh, tuhan apa salahku?

#End Of Jaejoong POV

.

Yunho mengambil koper besar yang ada disamping lemari jaejoong, mengeretkoper itu kesamping jaejoong, meletakannya, lalu menarik jiper koper tersebut hingga terbuka lebar. Senyum menawan terpampang diwajahnya.

"Sejak kapan istriku menyimpang baju pria lain dikamarnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan lemarinya, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan yunho sedikitpun. Sekarang mereka berdua berada dikamar jaejoong. Ya, jaejoong harus mengambil semua perlengkapannya. Yunho bisa saja membelikan semua yang baru untuk jaejoong, tapi jaejoong bukan wanita yang suka menghabiskan uang demi hal yang tidak terlalu penting menurutnya.

"Maksudku sejak kapan ada sebuah koper yang penuh dengan pakaian pria dikamar seorang wanita yang baru saja menikah."

Jaejoong masih sibuk memilih baju yang harus dibawanya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin menyimpan baju pria didalam kamarku." Ucapnya dengan ketus sedikit merasa tersinggung.

"Buat apa aku berbohong!" Ucap yunho. "Lihatlah ini."

Jaejoong memutar setengah tubuhhnya, menghadap pada yunho, dan benar saja koper merahnya penuh dengan pakaian pria. "Itu milik siapa?" Tanyanya penuh keterkejutan. "Ini benar koperku tapi kenapa ada baju pria?" Tanya jaejoong penuh frustasi.

Yunho berjalan meeninggalkan jaejoong, lalu duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan santai. "Boojaeku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia masih terus menggoda jaejoong. "Kenapa ada koper penuh dengan baju pria? Kau memiliki simpanan?" Ia memasang wajah penuh kekecewaan saat ini.

"Aniyo, jangan menuduh yang sembarangan dengan padaku. Aku tidak seperti itu." Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kopernya berisi penuh dengan jas dan baju cassual namja.

"Aku tidak menuduh sembarangan, aku hanya berbicara sesuai bukti." Yunho masih terus tersenyum dalam dirinya. '_Dia terlihat sangat lucu sekali._' Batin yunho semakin terus tertawa didalam hati. Wajahnya benar-benar penuh kesedihan saat ini.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan yunho. Tangannya terpasang dipinganggannya. "Itu memang koperku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kenapa ada pakaian pria didalamnya."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja." Yunho melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap jaejoong. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengamu. Kita tidak saling mengenal secara baik selama ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mengkhianatimu."

"Kemungkinan itu selalu ada." Yunho tertawa didalam hati. _'Kita lihat dia sesabar apa.'_

Alis jaejoong bertaut mendengar ucapan yunho. "Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku? Aku yang notabennya istrimu, dan lagi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa mencoreng nama baikku dan kelurgaku. Keluarga ku kini bukan hanya keluarga kim tapi juga keluarga suami ku, jung yunho." Jaejoong menarik tanggan yunho dan mengenggam kedua tangannya. Walaupun ia belum merasakan yang namanya cinta tapi ia akan berusaha menjaga keluarganya yang sekarang telah dibangunnya dengan yunho. Mungkin saat ini belum tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang masa depan.

Yunho menarik jaejoong hingga jaejoong terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya diatas ranjang jaejoong yang hanya cukup untuk menampung satu orang. "Ya. Aku percaya pada boojae ku." Kedua tangan yunho merangkul pinggang jaejoong. "Dan lagi kau ternyata pelupa."

Tampak empat siku terpasang di dahi jaejoong. "Apa maksudmu, jung yunho?" Tanya jaejoong tidak mengerti. Karena mahkota jaejoong tergerai, saat ini mahkota tersebut sampai menyentuh tempat tidurnya, menutupi wajahnya dan yunho.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Jawab yunho lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, namun terhalang oleh mahkota jaejoong.

"Kenapa memalingkan wajah seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum lebar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali hingga ia dapat menatap wajah jaejoong dengan indahnya. "Kau ingin menggodaku,ya?"

"Aniyo. Jangan menggalihkan pembicaraan dan lagi aku tidak ingin menggodamu." Ucap jaejoong terkesan malu-malu. Bagaimanapun yunho adalah namja yang tampan, perhatian, dan sopan. Hanya saja sangat pervert sepertinya, tapi ia juga wajar jika semua pria itu pervert hanya kadarnya saja yang berbeda.

"Kau menggodaku dengan helaian rambutmu yang menutupi wajah kita. Aku menyukai aromanya, walaupun ada aroma lain yang paling aku sukai."

Tok... Tok...

"Onnie..." Teriak kibum setelah mengeser pintu kamar jaejoong, tapi ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajahnya memerah seketika. " Opsss! Maaf, tidak sengaja." Ucap kibum lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kuat.

Wajah jaejoong memerah seketika, seperti kepiting rebus. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya yunho. "Boojaeku sangat lucu jika malu-malu." Yunho semakin erat memeluk jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukkan yunho. "Lepaskan. Aku harus menjelaskan pada kibum."

Yunho malah semakin erat memeluk jaejoong. "Kita sudah menikah. Kibum akan baik-baik, saja. Dia sudah besar." Ucap yunho. "Lebih baik urus aku dulu. Aku ingin lebih lama seperti ini." Dan ucapan yunho sukses membuat wajah jaejoong merah dua kali lipat dari yang pertama.

Ooooo...

Walaupun jaejoong terlihat keras pada yunho, namun dengan sedirinya ia akan selalu mengikuti kemuan yunho. Bahkan sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk menolaknya, ia akan dengan sendirinya lagi menuruti kemauan yunho. Sadar atau tidak ia akan hal itu.  
Sedangkan yunho, namja itu seakan haus atas semua yang ia ingin kan dari jaejoong melebihi perhatian dan kasih sayang. Mungkin cinta yang belum keduanya sadari dengan sedirinya. Mereka hanya berpikir pada sebuah keharusan saja.

Yunho menatap koper jaejoong. "Hanya ini saja,boojae?" Tanya yunho yang berjalan kearah jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa barang yang harus dibawanya ke apartement yunho. Acara packingnya tadi siang sukses gagal dengan sendirinya.

"Iya, hanya beberapa barang lagi! Dan jangan mengangguku lagi." Jaejoong masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana packingnya dirusak oleh yunho sendiri. Pada akhirnya ia malah harus menginap dirumahnya sendiri. Bukan tidak suka. Jika boleh jujur ia masih sangat merindukan rumahnya, hanya saja terlalu malas untuk melihat tingkah tiffany maupun eommanya. Bermuka dua.  
Yunho berhenti mendekati jaejoong hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. "Baiklah,nyonya jung." Ia memilih duduk diatas ranjang istrinya, lalu berbaring diatasnya, dan berakhir menyesap aroma istrinya yang tertinggal disana. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Jaejoong masih terus dengan asik memasukkan semua tumpukkan bukunya kedalam boxnya, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan satu bukupun disana. Ia ingin apartemen yunho akan senyaman rumahnya sendiri. "Tentang?" Tanya jaejoong.

Yunho memerengkan tubuhnya agar dapat memandang jaejoong yanng masih sibuk dengan tumpukkan kekasihnya. "Tentang dirimu. Bukannya seorang suami seharusnya mengerti istrinya sendiri?"

"Ya, seharusnya memang seperti itu." Jawab jaejoong dengan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal ditangannya. "Jadi apa yang akan anda tanyakan Mr. Jung si beruang pervert?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan jaejoong. Wanita itu aneh seperti itu, ia mengatai pria pervert namun ia tetap selalu menurut dengan si pervert ini. "Ceritakan padaku semua tentangmu. Secara lengkap."

"Kau tidak akan mampu mengingatnya, jika aku berbicara semua tentangku."

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Jika aku tidak mengingatnya kau boleh memukul kepalaku."

"Jinjja?"

"Iya. Ucapan pria itu adalah sebuah janji."

Jaejoong masih terus sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan yunho sedikitpun. Ia tahu yunho akan selalu menunggunya, bahkan dalam keadaan apapun. Mungkin benar jika ia baru mengenal yunho yang menjadi sosok suaminya, namun ntah bagaimana ia merasa perasaan yang berbeda jika berhubungan dengan namja itu. Ia bahkan merasa bebas untuk menunjukkan seperti apa dirinya tanpa perlu menutupi tingkah buruknya. Yang terpenting ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. "Aku menyukai makanan pedas. Aku suka memasak karena selama di Jepang jika tidak memasak berarti tidak akan makan." Jaejoong mengingat masa lalunya di Jepang. Banyak kenangan indah disana. "Aku suka minum ketika musim dingin, hanya ketika musim dingin. Aku suka membaca, berjalan-jalan, dan belanja. Aku suka dipeluk saat aku sedih dan tidur. Aku suka diperhatikan." Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak suka dibohongin. Sudah, hanya itu saja."

"Hanya seperti itu? Aku ingin lebih tahu yang lainnya. Bagimana dengan kibum, dan appa kim?"

Jaejoong meletakkan buku terakhir kedalam box. Sekarang sudah ada 4 koper dan 6 box yang berisi dengan buku dan peralatan di meja belajar. Ia mengambil selotip dan mulai menyelotip box terakhirnya. "Dia anak yang baik, dan penurut." Jawab jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan yunho. Ia masih fokus kepada box terakhirnya. "Dia terkesan dingin jika kita tidak mengenalnya tapi sejujurnya dia anak yang sangat hangat dan baik." Jaejoong meletakkan selotipnya, dan berjalan kearah yunho, ia duduk disamping yunho yang berbaring. "Jika tentang appa. Sebaiknya mulai saat ini belajarlah menyesuikan diri dengan appa. Appa itu tipe orang misterius." Jaejoong ingin membuat yunho takut pada appanya.

Yunho hanya menatap jaejoong dengan polosnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana karakter keluarga barunya ini. "Aku akan berusaha. Tapi lebih tertarik dengan kibum. Dia cantik, pintar, dan polos." Ucap yunho. Wajah jaejoong tiba-tiba langsung berubah 180 drajat dari senyum hingga kita menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. "Jangan cemberut. Kau terlihat jelek." Goda yunho lalu mencubit pipi jaejoong gemas.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Bantah jaejoong.

Yunho duduk disamping jaejoong, rasanya terlalu susah jika harus berbaring seperti orang sakit saja, dan lagi ia selalu ingin menggoda jaejoongnya. "Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku?" Tanya yunho. Bagimanapun pernikahan ini bisa dikatakan sebuah pernikahan yang tidak direncanakan oleh keduanya. Ya, tapi sudah direncanakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Menjadi rumit. Bagimanapun pasti ada alasan yang pasti kenapa jaejoong menerima semuanya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak mungki hanya untuk menurut pada pesan eommanya.

Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya bingung jika ditanya 'Kenapa ia menerima perjodohan ini.' Seharusnya pertanyaan itu yang tidak harus dipertanyakan. Perjodohan yang dijalankan karena kesombongan dan niat melarikan diri pada awalnya.  
Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan serius, lalu mengambil tangan yunho dan menggengamnya. "Sebelum aku menjawabnya. Aku ingin mengetahui alasanmu juga." Sekarang yunho yang merasa terpojokkan.

Dengan wajah dibuat secool mungkin. "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di airport. Kita bahkan memiliki satu koper yang sama. Ukuraan, bentuk, jenis, dan mereknya sama. Aku baru tahu jika kita memiliki selera yang tidak jauh berbeda." Jawabnya. "Dan sejak saat itu kau selalu berlari-lari di dalam kepalaku tanpa henti. Kau juga dengan seekannya membuatku mendapatkan masalah karena kopermu."

"Apa? Koper? Airport?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingat akan hal itu. Ia tipe orang yang mudah melupakan hal-hal yang tidak disukainya secara singkat. "Aku tidak mengerti."  
Yunho menangkup wajah jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Nyonya Jung, Kenapa kau mudah sekali melupakan hal-hal yang penting menurutku?"

"Aku bukan melupakannya,yunnie bear. Tapi aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali." Ucap jaejoong sambil membuat aegyo lucu dengan wajahnya.

Yunho gemas sendiri melihat tingkah jaejoong. "Kau lucu ternyata..." Yunho tertawa pelan. "Kau gampang melupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting,ya boo?"

"Mungkin." Jawabnya asal.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat,boo. Dulu waktu aku kembali dari jepang kita berjumpa di airport. Aku meminta untuk duduk disampingmu. Kau terus memperhatikan handphonemu, saat aku sampai dirumah, aku baru sadar jika aku membawa koper yang salah. Jadi, kau seharusnya kemarin malam bisa tidur dengan pakaianmu karena kopermu ada di kamarku."

Detik ke 1... loading  
Detik ke 2... Still loading  
Detik ke 3...

"Jung Yunho... apa maksudmu. Jika, begitu seharusnya aku bisa memakai bajuku!" Jaejoong baru menyadari apa maksud perkataan yunho. "Kenpa kau membiarkan ku tanpa baju-bajuku." Jaejoong mencupit pinggang yunho dengan sepenuh tenaga. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan suaminya ini. "kau tahu aku kedinginan."

"Ahhkkk... Aaaahhhkkkk... Sakit boo." Ucap yuhno kesakitan. Ia berusaha melepas tangan jaejoong dari pingangnya, rasanya seperti bagian kulitnya lepas seketika. "aku kira kau mengingatku, dan lagi kau bisa memelukku jika kedinginan."

Jaejoong melepaskan cubitannya, ia melipat tangannya didada. Ia dalam kondisi unmood sekarang. "Bagimana aku tahu? Kau bahkan belum membongkar koperku." Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. "Aku mau pergi ke kamar,bummie. Aku ngembek!" Lapornya pada yunho.

Yunho hanya diam menatap jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Mau mengejar tidak mungkin, ia otomatis takut jika ketahuan mengerjain jaejoong, dan lagi ini kediaman keluarga kim pasti akan ada tiffany. Daripada harus mengambil resiko lebih baik membiarkan jaejoong untuk sendirian sekarang. Besok ia bisa sepuas hatinya merayu jaejoong di apartement mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat yunho tersenyum sendiri.

"Boojaeku bisa mengambek ternyata." Yunho tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil selimut, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. "Kau pasti akan merindukanku. Kau tidak akan bisa tidur tanpaku,boojae." Gumam yunho dengan kenyakinan sepenuh hati.

Oooo...

Thanks buat reviewnya ^^  
maaf, kalau ada typo  
kebiasaan saya lau udah ngetik gak baca ulang jadi maklum lau banyak yang salah...  
Btw, walaupun telat Happy New Year, ya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Proudy present ALL NEW..._**

**_Happy read _**

**_n_**

**_Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana_**

_She is mine_

Kibum menatap eonninya yang sedang asik berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian siwon yang seukuran dengan eonninya itu. Ini sudah hampir dua jam dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut eonninya sejak pertama eonninya masuk ke kamar dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk.

"Berhentilah! Berguling-guling seperti itu eonni." Seru kibum, namun jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya sedikitpun saat ini. "Eonni, ingin sampai kapan berada dikamarku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Jangan berpikir jika aku bisa membaca isi pikiranmu,eonni."

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan berguling-gulingnya. Ia bangkit dan langsung memeluk panda milik kibum dari belakang, lalu menumpuhkan seluruh berat badannya pada boneka berlingkar mata hitam itu. "Aku sedang kesal,bummie."

"Kesal kenapa?"

"Aku kesal karena yunnie membohongiku."

Kibum meletakkan buku yang berada ditangannya setelah menandai sampai halaman berapa ia membaca buku yang berisi akan sel-sel didalam tubuh manusia. "Apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar? Bukannya tadi siang kalian berdua terlihat sangat mesra eonni?" Tanya kibum penuh rasa penasaran. Kibum tidak mungkin salah liat, eonninya dan yunho oppa sangat mesra tadi siang. Dia nyakin seratus persen. Mungkin kibum bukan tipe yeoja yang banyak berbicara dan terkesan tertutup namun ia selalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan baik, melebihi oranglain pada umumnya. Kibum hanya merasa nyaman dengan dirinya karena itu dia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Motonya ketenangan itu sangat berharga.  
Jika diam adalah emas, kibum pasti menjadi orang yang paling kaya didunia ini.

"Ah... Aku malas membahasnya."

"Tapi kan eonni tidak tidur disini juga." Jawab kibum kesal. Jaejoong menatap kibum dengan puppy eyesnya. "Eonni serangan itu tidak berlaku padaku. Aku bukan jung yunho suamimu yang bisa kau rayu hanya dengan puppy eyes. Keluarlah dan kembali ke kamarmu!" Kibum menarik jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan sebelum jaejoong mengucapkan kata apapun dengan senang hati kibum menutup pintu kamarnya tepat didepan wajah jaejoong.

"Aigo, anak ini." Keluh jaejoong lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan benar saja yang pertama dilihatnya yunho yang sedang tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka. "Hihihi... Dia lucu sekali." Jaejoong naik keatas kasurnya perlahan tidak ingin membuat goncangan dan yuho terbangun karenanya. Setelah menyamankan posisinya jaejoong kembali menatap yunho yang tertidur. "Beda sekali wajahnya yang sedang tidur dengan wajahnya yang pervert itu. Dia lebih terlihat cute saat tidur." Jaejoong terus mengomentari tentang yunho tanpa sadar jika suaminya itu hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Kau mengangumiku?" Tanya yunho. Matanya yang setajam elang itu langsung menatap kearah kedua bola mata bening jaejoong. Mengintimidasi pandangan mata polos didepannya. Tangannya perlahan namun pasti merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya, "Kau cute sekali jika seperti ini. Kelinci yang lucu." Jaejoong jadi seperti seekor kelinci yang sekarang tertakap oleh elang. Mata beningnya hanya menatap yunho dengan penuh ketakutan, bahkan ia tidak bergerak, dan napasnya tertahan.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Elaknnya berusaha untuk memutuskan pandangan matanya dengan sosok didepannya. Tapi tetap saja ia sendiri harus terintimidasi oleh sosok suaminya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, tidur." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho menyamankan posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin diatas tempat tidur jaejoong. "Sini." Ucapnya pada jaejoong agar yeoja itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yunho. "Aku harus memelukmu agar bisa terlelap."

Jaejoong menatap horor yunho. Pasalnya namja itu satiap malam selalu memeluknya dengan erat dan ia menjadi sesak sendiri. Belum lagi tangan yunho yang sudah bergerak sesuka hati tuannya menjelajahi tubuh mulus jaejoong, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Shirro!"

Yunho mentap jaejoong dengan pandangan tajamnya lalu menarik jaejoong dalam dekapannya. "Kau tahu. Aku bahkan harus menunggu dua jam hanya untuk bisa memejamkan kedua mataku." Yunho menghirup aroma jaejoong. "Aku lelah sekali! Dan kau membuatku jadi seperti ini." Pada kenyataannya yunho itu anak yang manja dan egois. Sejak kecil ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya tanpa ada penolakkan sedikitpun. Termasuk saat ia menginginkan sesorang untuk berada disisinya tidak perduli dengan cara apapun tapi ia tetap sosok namja yang nice dan mudah bergaul. Sementara jaejoong, Yeoja itu hanya diam tidak banyak bicara namun sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

oooooO...

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya beningnya penuh dengan rasa bosan yang sangat memenuhi dirinya. Mulai dari eomma tirinya yang selalu mengucapkan ucapan yang manis untuk yunho, tiffany yang selalu menatap yunho dan ketidak hadiran kibum di meja makan ini.

"Kau sakit,joogie?" Tanya sang kepala kelaurga kim yang sejak tadi memperhatikan anaknya terus menatap sarapannya tanpa ada rasa sama sekali untuk memakannya sedikitpun.

Jaejoong mentap appanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo." Katanya sekilas.

"Jadi yunho," Kata sambil melihat kearah yunho dan yunho begitu juga sebaliknya langsung memperhatikan Mr. Kim. "Appa dengar kau lebih memilih apartemenmu dari pada rumah yang menjadi hadiah pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Aniyo, appa. Maksud ku bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja jaejoong kan lebih mudah jika tinggal diapartemen apa lagi jarak rumahnya yang berada di kompleks. Aku hanya takut jaejoong tidak tahu cara kembali ke rumah dan lagi sangat jauh jarak rumah dari kantor ku, appa."

"Ehm.. appa mengerti. Kau mencemaskannya." Mr. Kim melirik ke arah anak sulungnya dengan ujung ekor matanya.

"Sudahlah,yeobo. Mungkin nanti jika mereka memiliki anak mereka akan pindah ke rumah yang kau berikan itu. Akan terasa begitu sunyi jika hanya tinggal berdua dirumah yang sebesar itu." Ucap Mrs. Kim dan cukup membuat yunho serta jaejoong saling mentap satu sama lain dengan canggungnya.

"Iya, kami akan pindah jika kami telah memiliki anak." Jawab yunho mengiyakan perkataan ibu mertuanya dengan kaku.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata tiffany yang muak melihat semua kerjadia di meja makan sepanjang sarapan pagi ini, dengan cepat ia pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"Aigo, anak itu. Maaf, ya yunho." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Gwenhcana, eommonim..." Yunho tersenyum kaku.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyamankan duduknya diatas sofa yang ada diapartemen yunho. Ia mengatur napasnya perlahan setelah harus membersihkan seluruh bagian yang ada diapartemen ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, sementara namja jung yang berstatus sebagai suaminya hanya duduk santai menyuruh-nyuruhnya.  
Bayangkan saja tempat ini seperti bertahun-tahun tidak ditempati. Debunya setinggi 10inci dan berada dimana-mana. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk membereskan semuanya. Apartemen yunho terdapat dua kamar satu kamar utama dan satu lagi kamar tamu, hanya kamar utama yang memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi didalamnya, sedangkan kamar tamu hanya memiliki kamar mandi diluarnya. Apartemennya ada dua lantai, lantai pertama memiliki dapur, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan sebuah balkon kecil. Lantai kedua memiliki sebuah runag keluarga yang dihimpit oleh kamar utama dan kamar tamu, dan sebuah ruangan khusus tempat kerja yunho didalamnya terdapat bermacam-macam buku dan benda-benda lain. Yunho yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan itu, sisanya jaejoong yang bertugas membersihkannya.

"Aku lapar dan sangat lelah." Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan kepalanya beralaskan paha jaejoong.

Otomatis tangan jaejoong mengelus suari hitam yunho. Kedua bola mata itu saling bertemu, mata yang setajam mata elang mengunci mata bening yang bulat. "Kau kan hanya membersihkan sebuah ruangan,yunnie." Ucap jaejoong manja padahal yeoja ini sangat kesal.

"Tapi kan semua buku itu berdebu dan perlu dibersihkan satu persatu." Yunho mencoba mempertahankan egonya. "Dan lagi aku tidak biasa melakukan hal ini semuanya."

"Aigo~ aku lupa jika suamiku adalah anak dari keluarga jung yang seperti bangsawan itu." Jaejoong mengunakan agyonya mengejek yunho lalu menarik kedua pipi yunho dengan gemas. "Wah, lihat kau sangat kurus sekali yeobo." Kata jaejoong manja.

"Karena itu kau harus membuatkan makanan enak untukku dan membuatku gemuk seperti seorang ahjushi-ahjushi diluaran sana."

Jaejoong terkikih geli mendengar ucapan yunho. "Jika suamiku menjadi seperti ahjushi maka aku akan mencari pria lain yang lebih tampan dan kaya darinya."

"Jinnjayo?" Tanya yunho dengan tampang begoknya yang semakin membuat jaejoong tertawa.

"Ehmm... lucunya baby jung ku." Sekali lagi jaejoong menarik kedua pipi yunho.

"Appoyo~" aduh yunho dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuatnya. Tapi jaejoong tidak meresponnya sama sekali yeoja itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah lucu yunho yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja?" Tanya jaejoong. "Kau mau?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Jinjja?" Tanya yunho memastikan.

"Nde, tentu saja. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Yunnie yang harus membersihkan semuanya setelah selesai makan. Yunnie yang mencuci semua peralatan makan dan memasak yang kita gunakan. Arra?"

Yunho tampak berpikir, sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini ia mencuci peralatan masak dan juga piring yang ia gunakan sendiri. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memusingkan bagaimana cara makanan itu terbuat dan bagaimana cara peralatan makannya untuk bersih. "Baiklah tapi kau harus membantuku,ya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bagnun dari pahaku. Aku harus mengganti bajuku."

.

.

.  
Yunho mendorong troli semntara jaejoong berdiri disampingnya memilih semua keperluan mereka untuk memasak dan beberapa peralatan yang tidak ada diapartemen yunho. Keduanya terlihat sangat serasi satu sama lain. Membuat oranglain iri.

"Apa yang kau suka aroma buah atau yang aroma teraphi?" Yunho sedang mengenggam sabun cair yang berada dikedua tangannya. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia berbelanja segala kebutuhannya.

"Lebih baik buah saja. Bukannya kita sudah membeli lilin aroma teraphi. Kau mau aroma buah apa? Aku mau aroma apel."

"Kalau begitu kita beli yang aroma apel saja. Kita seperti anak kecil memakai ini." Kata yunho lalu menaruh sabun cair kedalam troli mereka. "Apa lagi yang perlu dibeli? Ini sudah semua?"

Jaejoong mengecek lagi semua daftar belanjaan yang ada didalam trolinya. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui semuanya sudah lengkap saat ini. "Sudah... Ayo, kita bayar. Ini sangat melelahkan."

"Ayo..." Yunho mendorong trolinya hingga mencapai kasir setelah itu mengeluarkan seluruh belanjaannya bersama jaejoong.

"Aigo.. Kalian serasi sekali." Kata seorang ahjuma yang sedang berada dibelakang yunho dan jaejoong menunggu antrian untuk membayar.

"Gomawo, ahjuma.." Kata yunho sambil tersenyum lebar menebar pesonanya tanpa sadar.

"Aigo kau tampan sekali. Mirip seperti suamiku ketika muda." Seru seorang ahjuma yang lain memuji yunho, dan secara repleks yunho akan tersenyum mendengar sanjungan dari sang ahjuma. Sementara jaejoong hanya cemberut melihatnya. Suaminya laris dikalangan ahjuma-ahjuma lain kali ia harus mengikat suaminya agar tidak ada lagi ahjuma yang mengganggu.

Selesai membayar semua belanjaan tersebut, yunho mendorong trolinya hingga ke tempat dimana mobil mereka diparkir. Membuka bagasinya, memasukkan barang-barang secara terpisah setiap kotaknya, lalu menutup bagasinya.

"Noona... Jae noona..." Teriak seseorang.

Jaejoong langsunng membalikkan wajahnya. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa bertemu dengan namja yang sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. Tertera sangat jelas senyum indah diwajahnya saat ini. Jaejoong sungguh merindukan namja atheletis itu. "Bgoshipoyo..." Katanya sambil memeluk namja yang ada didepannya.

_'Igemwoya?'_ Yunho menatap reaksi istrinya yang langsung memeluk namja yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa babibu istrinya langsung memeluk namja yang ada didepannya. Yunho menatap tidak suka namja itu.

"Nado bogishipoyo~" Namja itu memeluk jaejoong dengan eratnya. "Apa kabar noona?" Tanya sang namja lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengan namja yang ada didepannya.

"Aku baik noona. Maaf,ya soal yang aku tidak dapat datang ke acara pernikahan noona. Acaranya terlalu mendadak. Aku sedang tidak berada di korea saat itu." Jelas sang namja.

"Aigo~." Kata jaejoong dengan cutenya. "Jangan terlalu kecewa seperti itu. Biasa aja wonnie. Bummie juga sudah mengatakannya jika kau memang tidak bisa datang. Noona paham dengan keadaanmu."

_'Wonnie? Siapa namja sialan ini? Kenapa joongie memanggilnya dengan sebutan semanis itu?_' Yunho semakin menatap namja yang dipanggil dengan wonnie itu dengan pandangan seakan ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Ia merasa jelouse luar biasa parah. Karena kesal akhirnya yunho mendapatkan ide baru. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dengan posesifnya sambil berkata "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan,chagiya?" Tanya yunho masih menatap namja itu penuh ketidak sukaan.

"Wonnie kenalkan ini yunnie." Ucap jaejoong lalu melepaskan pelukkan yunho dari tubuhnya. "Dia adalah suami noona."

"Anyeonghaseong, Choi Siwonimnida."

"Jung Yunhoimnida." Jawab yunho datar.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah yunho yang langsung cemberut saat ia memeluk siwon tadi. "Siwon ini adalah namjachingu bummie." Jelas jaejoong. "Dia tidak bisa datang diacara pernikahan kita."

"Mianhae karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa datang. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah tidak bisa datang diacara bahagia kalian berdua." Kata-kata siwon benar-benar penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aniyo, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu wonnie."

"Noona, aku pergi dulu ya. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu bersama bummie." Siwon tersenyum ramah. "Selamat atas pernikahannya noona dan hyung. Cepatlah berikan kami keponakan yang lucu." Pinta siwon sebelum mengundurkan diri dari pasangan yunjae yang kembali saling menatap satu sama lain dengan canggung.

.

.

.

#ALL NEW

TBC

Maaf karena updatenya telat buat fanfiction ini dan pendek soalnya gak bisa konsen ngetik habis dirusuhi terus ma dongsaeng T.T

Dan maaf kalau makin lama makin gaje ya...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Proudy present ALL NEW..._**

**_Happy read _**

**_n_**

**_Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana_**

I **love** you...

**You**, is it love?

Jaejoong menatap namja yang telah menjadi suaminya dengan kedua mata bulatnya, ia terus memperhatikan namja yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukkan file kerjanya di ruangan khusus di rumah mereka tanpa merasa bosan sekalipun dan berhenti untuk menatap namja itu. Jaejoong hanya duduk disana disalah satu sofa, duduk memeluk sebuah boneka gajahnya, berbicara hal yang tidak jelas dengan boneka itu.

Yunho menutup file terakhir yang sudah diperiksanya dengan teliti, matanya sudah sangat lelah, dan tubuhnya juga sangat pegal. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri wanita yang masih sibuk bercelotah dengan boneka gajahnya. "Apa boneka itu lebih tampan dari padaku?" Tanyanya setelah duduk disamping jaejoong yang berhenti seketika berbicara dengan bonekanya. "Kau terlihat lebih banyak bicara dengannya dari pada diriku."

"Bukannya yunho sibuk dengan perkerjaan itu." Jaejoong menunjuk tumpukkan file yang ada di meja kerja yunho dengan dagunya.

"Itu sudah selesai. Sekarang aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku dengan istriku." Jawab yunho dengan seduktif. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah jaejoong perlahan-lahan hingga membuat kedua pipi jaejoong merona. Setiap detiknya wajah itu semakin mendekat dan mengikis jarak, namun yunho tidak ingin mencium jaejoong dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti jaejoong saja. "Kenapa pipimu memerah dan kau menutup kedua matamu?"

"Aaa..hh..."' Jaejoong tergagap menjawab pertanyaan yunho. "Minggir!" Ucapnya kesal lalu mendorong tubuh yunho hingga jatuh dari atas sofa dan pergi begitu saja dengan rasa malu yang mendominasinya saat ini. "Ah, memalukan sekali. Dimana kau taruh otakmu itu jung jaejoong? Aniyo, Kim jaejoong bukan jung jaejoong." Perang bantin menguasai jaejoong saat ini.

ooooO...

Jaejoong memasangkan dasi yunho dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang namja yang berada didepannya ini sudah rapi dan wangi sementara dirinya hanya sempat untuk mencuci wajahnya saja. Rasanya tubuhnya begitu lelah luar biasa saat ini. "Aku baru sadar jika dilihat dari dekat dia sangat tampan dan terlihat sedikit mengagumkan." Batin jaejoong yang masih terus memperhatikan yunho dengan big eyesnya. Kau berbohong jung jaejoong, dia bahkan puluhan ribu kali sangat tampan.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang jaejoong, yeoja didepannya ini seperti melamun sampai tidak sadar tangan yunho sudah dengan indahnya merangkul pinggangnya yang ramping itu. "Kau mengagumiku?" Bisik yunho pada telingan jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong tersentak, "Aku tahu aku sangat tampan makanya banyak wanita diluar sana yang mengejar-ngejarku, tapi akhirnya cuma seorang kim jaejoong yang beruntung mendapatkanku." Kata yunho dengan narsis tingkat dewanya.

"Siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Kau terlalu narsis." Elak jaejoong. "Dan lagi lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku."

Yunho mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak bisa dan lagi mana morning kiss ku? Boojae belum memberikan ku morning kissnya." Kata yunho dengan aksen anak kecil yang sedang merajuk ingin meminta permennya.

"Muaaccchh..." Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan jantungnya yang nyaris lompat dari tempatnya.

"Kurang... Harusnya seperti ini." Yunho menarik tengkuk jaejoong mendekat padanya, menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cherry istrinya, menghisap bibir bawah yang merah itu dengan nafsunya, hingga membuat jaejoong mendorong tubuhnya karena kehabisan napas.

"Ahhkk... Ahhh..." Jaejoong mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya tapi sebelum napasnya kembali normal yunho meariknya kembali dan menempelkan kedua bibir yang berbeda itu namun saling melengkapi dan terlihat begitu pas. Tanpa sadar jaejoong menarik dasi yunho hingga membuat yunho tercekat kehilangan pasokkan nafasnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Iya.." Jawab jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan yunho. "Apa-apaan itu? Dia yang ingin membunuhku." Ucap jaejoong kesal sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Membuat kesal saja.".

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan keluar bersama eomonim, bolehkan?" Tanya jaejoong pada yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan roti isinya. Sarapan mereka berdua hari ini hanya ada roti isi karena tiba-tiba saja jaejoong tidak memiliki mood sama sekali untuk membuat sarapan.

"Perlu ku antar?" Tawar yunho dengan baik hatinya, "Boojae, kan belum hapal jalanan di seoul."

"Aniyo, eomonim yang akan menjemput." Jaejoong menggiti rotinya, lalu meneguk segelas susunya untuk memudahkan mencerna roti itu. "Bisa belikan thobokhi setelah selesai pulang dari kantor. Aku menginginkan makanan itu." Jaejoong memperhatikan yunho dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia ingin yunho yang membelikannya. Harus yunho tidak boleh yang lain.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku belikan."

"Karena harus pergi dengan eomma jadi makan siang dengan yoochun. Jangan dengan yang lain."

"Baiklah ratuku."Yunho berdiri dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan susunya dan roti isi buatan dirinya sendiri untuk dirinya dan jaejoong, karena jaejoong mengambek akibat adegan morning kiss yang terlalu berlebih pagi ini. "Aku pergi ya.." Yunho menghapiri jaejoong dan mengecup pipi kanan jaejoong, "Hati-hati dirumah."

"Dan jangan membuat ulah diluar sana."

"Arraseo..."

ooooO...

"Kita mau kemana eomma?" Tanya jaejoong yang masih bingung memperhatikan mertuanya yang super ajaib ini sedang sibuk disebuah butik dengan begitu banyak potongan baju yang diberikannya pada jaejoong untuk dicoba. "Joongie lelah berulang kali mengganti pakaian."

"Ah, tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah itu kita akan pergi untuk memesan tiket pesawat."

"Eomma akan pergi?" Tanya jaejoong dengan baju yang mengantung dilengan kanannya dan masih harus dicobanya.

Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum sedikit menanggapi pertanyaan menatunya. "Coba ini? Pasti akan sangat cocok dengan joongie."

"Eomma, ini banyak sekali." Jaejoong sudah tidak perduli dengan tiket itu, jika melihat tumpukkan baju yang semakin menggunung dilengan kanannya saat ini.

Hampir semua orang yang ada dibutik itu memperhatikan kedua wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik. Sepasang ibu dan anak yang sangat kompak. Apa lagi melihat tingkah sang eomma yang bereaksi diluar batasnya saat melihat anaknya cocok memakai baju pilihannya yang sedikit terbuka itu. "Joongie memang cantik memakai apa saja." Puji Mrs. Jung.

"Gomawo." Tanya jaejoong sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya perlahan.

"Tolong bungkus semua baju yang kami coba dan kirimkan ke alamat ini." Ucap Mrs. Jung pada pelayan yang biasa selalu melayaninya setiap kali datang ke butik ini. Mrs. Jung menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang pelayan. Mrs. Jung sengaja tidak memperhatikan jaejoong dengan pertanyaannya. Semua juga bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ibu yunho yang super ajaib ini.

"Tunggu sebentar nyonya."

"Nde." Jawab Mrs. Jung ramah. "Eomma merencanakan bulan madu untuk kalian berdua karena itu joongie butuh baju baru yang cantik dan sexy. Yunho suka wanita yang sexy."

"Pantas yunho pervert." Gumam jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung tersenyum sedikit tersenyum mendengar gumaman menantunya. "Yunho memang seperti itu tapi dia anak yang baik. Itu menurut eomma."

"MWO, bulan madu eomma?" Reaksi atas kesadaran yang lambat buat seorang jung jaejoong. "Andwe, joongie tidak mau."

"Maaf, nyonya menganggu. Ini kartu kredit anda." Kata sang pelayan dengan hormatnya. "Terima kasih."

"Nde, terima kasih." Mrs. Jung menarik jaejoong keluar dari butik itu, memasuki mobil mereka yang terpakir diluar butik. "Joongie harus mau. Ini hadiah dari eomma dan appa untuk pernikahan kalian." Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan nada sedihnya karena jaejoong menolak pemberiannya. Mrs. Jung mengambil tisu dan seakan-akan terisak karena menangis. "Tapi jika joongie tidak mau tidak apa-apa, appa pasti akan sangat bersedih jikaa tahu pemberiannya untuk menantu kesayangannya ditolak. Hiks... hiks..."

"Aniyo, eomma bukan begitu maksud joongie." Jaejoong jadi merasa bersalah karena itu semua. "Joongie senang kok menerimanya. Yunho juga pasti akan sangat menyukai bulan madu ini."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Apa lagi yang mau joongie lakukan?" Mrs. Jung mengalihkan pembicaraanya.

"Tidak ada eomma. Sejak tadi pagi rasanya tubuh joongie sangat lelah."

"Apakah yunho membuatmu harus bergadang?" Kata Mrs. Jung asal namun berhasil membuat wajah jaejoong menjadi semerah kepiting rebus saat ini. "Eomma akan memarahinya jika berani membuatmu hingga kelelahan. Dia kan seharusnya bisa mengatur waktunya. Kalian harus banyak berkomunikasi lagi, agar saling memahami."

"Nde, eomma." Jawab jaejoong malu-malu kucing.

"Yunho itu memang seperti itu. Dia sedikti manja sebenarnya, kalau kau bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dia akan seperti kucing yang akan selalu meminta elusanmu,joongie."

Mrs. Jung menghidupkan mesin mobilnnya dan meninggalkan butik itu. Mrs. Jung itu mudah sekali berganti-ganti moodnya, jadi wajar saja jika dia mudah melupakan hal yang tidak penting baginya.

"Eomma, kenapa yunho mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Mrs. Jung memperhatikan jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali lagi fokus menyetir. "Dulu eomma yang mengancamnya tapi setelah itu dia yang merasa nyaman. Yunho bilang Boojae itu berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Berbeda?"

"Eomma belum pernah bercerita jika dulu yunho memiliki mantan kekasih bernama ara?" Tanya Mrs. Jung. "Mereka menjalin hubungan ketika yunho SMA kalau eomma tidak salah dan hanya 2 bulan saja, dan mereka putus. Anak itu menghilang tiba-tiba dan yunho menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Maksud eomma?"

"Joongie, eomma begitu bersyukur saat yunho mau menikah denganmu dan berkata jika joongie berbeda dengan yang lain. Karena eomma tahu jika yunho bisa melupakan ara. Mungkin eomma yang salah karena terlalu sibuk mengikuti appa membangun usaha keluarga hingga membuat yunho kekurangan kasih sayang dan begitu mengenal cinta, yunho menjadi berubah." Mrs. Jung bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana yunhonya saat itu.

#Flashback

"_Yunho makan lah nak." Mrs. Jung duduk disamping yunho yang terbaring dengan lemasnya setelah anaknya itu terus berdiam diri lebih dari empat hari lamanya."Eomma membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu,chagiya." Mrs. Jung berusaha membujuk anak semata wayangnya. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi dan terus mengurung dirinya hanya karena seorang wanita._

"_Ayo, makanlah sesuap saja." _

_Yunho seperti tidak ada ditempat itu walau raganya dengan jelas berada disana namun semua pikiran dan hatinya pergi ntah kemana meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kini seperti mayat hidup. Rasa kasih sayang yang jarang didapatkannya dan kini semua itu pergi bersama hilangnya sang pembawa hatinya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sama sekali. "Ara.. Ara chagiya.." Gumam yunho. "Kau dimana chagi?" Matanya begitu kosong dan terasa hampa. _

"_Yunho ini eomma.."_

"_Ara... Ara.. jangan pergi.."_

_Ini bukan yang pertama kali yunho berkata hal yang tidak diketahui Mrs. Jung siapa itu ara dan apa hubungannya dengan anaknya, hingga membuat anaknya seperti ini. Sejak saat itu Mrs. Jung selalu berada disamping yunho dan membuat yunho menjadi yunho yang sekarang. Yunho yang angkuh dan berwibawa tanpa sadari jika yunho tetap menyimpan rasa hampa itu bersamanya hingga sekarang._

_End Of flashback_

"Tapi berjanjilah joongie jika joongie akan berada disisi yunho apapun yang terjadi. Eomma mohon jangan meninggalkannya."

"Joongie pasti akan menjaga yunho eomma." Jaejoong berusaha membuat ibu mertuanya menyakininya walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yunho dan siapa itu ara. Mengapa yunho begitu kehilangan gadis itu dan apa penyebab gadis itu menghilang. Semua seperti misteri baginya.

"Yunho hanya butuh joongie. Jadi jangan biarkan yunho merasakan kesepian."

"Iya,eomma." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Joongie akan selalu ada disamping yunho."

ooooO...

"Apa kau masih disana?" Katanya lalu menatap langit yang mengantungkan awan-awan putihnya. Begitu cerah dan juga panas matahari yang begitu menyengat. "Kau pasti akan menerimaku,kan?"

"_Kepada seluruh penumpang maskapai **** dengan pesawat C7089R untuk segera memasuki pesawat anda. Dipanggilkan sekali lagi, Kepala seluruh penumpang maskapai **** dengan pesawat C7089R untuk segera memasuki pesawat anda."_

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan menarik kopernya pelahan setelah melalui pemeriksaan dibagian bandara. "Aku sudah tidak sabar."

ooooO...

"Hacchimm..." Namja tampan itu menyeka hidungnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan setelah ia tidak sengaja bersim. Maklum saja udara lumayan dingin saat ini. "Satu cappuchino." Pesannya.

"Kau nyakin hanya cappuchino? Tidak ingin yang lain?"

"Aku tidak berselera makan. Ntah kenapa." Ia menatap smartphonenya yang kosong dari pesan maupun panggilan hari ini. Sedikit merasa hampa karena biasanya eommanya akan mengirimkannya pesan walaupun hanya sebuah kata semangat.

"Aku pesan yang ini ya..." Ia menujuk menu pesanannya dan langsung dicatat oleh pelayan.

"Setelah ini kita ada jadwal apa lagi?" Tanya yunho. Keduanya sedang duduk disalah satu restaurant terkenal setelah selesai rapat dengan perusahaan yang ingin berkerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka. Rasanya cukup letih juga setelah lumayan berdiksusi akan kemajuan kedua perusahaan dan kesepakatan yang harus mereka sepakati, demi kebaikan keduanya.

Yoochun meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu melihat daftar jadwal yunho untuk hari ini. "Setelah ini kosong. Hanya pada jam 5 sore ada meeting dengan beberapa bagian dereksi di perusahaan setelah itu jadwal anda kosong."

"Ehmm, baguslah. Aku lelah ingin segera kembali."

"Iyalah yang pengantin baru ini tidak bisa jauh dari istrinya yang cantik itu. Jaejoong wanita yang baik. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah?"

Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi bos sekaligus sahabat karibnya ini. "Menurutmu?" Tanyanya balik. "Jangan katakan kau masih memikirkan wanita itu?" Yoochun menatap yunho penuh selidik.

"Ani... Aku sudah melupakannya. Sekarang hanya seorang jung jaejoong yang pantas berada disampingku." Yunho mencoba menyakinkan hatinya. Tanpa disadarinya sedikit banyak kepribadiannya yang selama ini tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang diseketarnya kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya pasti akan diketahui oleh jaejoong. Dan soal wanita yang mengikutinya itu bukan karena dia tidak menyukai mereka hanya saja dia belum bisa menerima oranglain sejak kejadian itu. Berbeda ketika ia pertama kali melihat jaejoong di bandara sejak saat itu ia merasa jika yeoja itu menarik untuknya melebihi orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Yeoja itu seakan menyerap seluruh dirinya hanya dalam sebuah pandangan matanya dan yeoja itu dengan mudah menyedot seluruh pikirannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyakitinya." Ancam yoochun. "Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Sudah! Jangan membahas hal itu. Kau jadi mengingatkanku kepadanya."

"Ya.. ya.. kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku?"

"Kan kau yang memulainya."

"Kau yang membuatku memulainya."

"Kau mau gajimu kupotong?" Ancam yunho.

"Ya, kau bisa mencari assisten lain jika kau bisa." Balas yoochun.

Secara tidak langsung yunho yang merasa terpojok saat ini. Dia memang sempat berganti assisten puluhan kali sebelum pada akhirnya yoochun yang menjadi assisten tetapnya hingga saat ini. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang seenaknya saja jadi membuat orang susah untuk dekat dengannya. Belum lagi dengan banyak sifat buruknya dan sifat-sifat tegasnya yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat jika sudah menjadi keputusannya. "Hihihi..." Yunho terkikik kecil lalu memasang tampang begoknya. Pura-pura tidak ada pertikaian dengan yoochun. Ini cara yang paling aman.

oooO...

Thanks buat reviewnya..

Happy weekend chingudeull... Doakan bimbingan aku hari ini lancar ya hihihihihi  
:D


	6. Chapter 6

**_Proudy present ALL NEW..._**

**_Happy read _**

**_n_**

**_Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana_**

**Trust** me,

I **love you** even i dont know what i feel

"Ya.. ya.. kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku?"

"Kan kau yang memulainya."

"Kau yang membuatku memulainya."

"Kau mau gajimu kupotong?" Ancam yunho.

"Ya, kau bisa mencari assisten lain jika kau bisa." Balas yoochun.

Secara tidak langsung yunho yang merasa terpojok saat ini. Dia memang sempat berganti assisten puluhan kali sebelum pada akhirnya yoochun yang menjadi assisten tetapnya hingga saat ini. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang seenaknya saja jadi membuat orang susah untuk dekat dengannya. Belum lagi dengan banyak sifat buruknya dan sifat-sifat tegasnya yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat jika sudah menjadi keputusannya. "Hihihi..." Yunho terkikik kecil lalu memasang tampang begoknya. Pura-pura tidak ada pertikaian dengan yoochun. Ini cara yang paling aman.

oooO...

Namja itu berjalan pelan dengan assisten pribadinya, memasang kembali wajah angkuhnya yang selalu terpasang setiap dirinya berada di kantornya. Semua pegawai memberikan hormat kepadanya, walaupun ia hanya menjadi wakil direktur saja. Ya, direkturnya tetaplah sang appa. Tangannya membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya di kantor itu dengan santainya setelah sang sekertasi memberi tahukannya jika ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya dan duduk didalam ruangannya. Matanya langsung menatap sosok yang selama ini menjadi istrinya sedang duduk dengan nyamannya diatas sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Kedua mata yeoja itu tertutup rapat dengan napas yang teratus namun posisinya tetap dengan posisi duduk yang nyaman. Yunho menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh istrinya yang sedang duduk dengan mata terpejam itu.

'Bukankah dia cantik?' Batin yunho yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ya, dia cantik. Seperti putri. Benarkah?' Yunho semakin bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan wajah istrinnya.

'Hidungnya mancung, matanya bulat dan begitu misterius.' Pandangan mata yunho jatuh kepada sepasang bibir yang selalu manis menurutnya. 'Ya, sangat manis dan selalu menggoda.'

Yunho mengikis jaraknya dengan wajah jaejoong yang sedikit demi sedikit. Ia hanya ingin marasakan kembali manisnya bibir itu dan tidak lebih hanya sebuah rasa candu yang selalu mengikutinya kemana saja setiap ia melihat bibir menarah dan merekah itu. Yunho hanya menempelkan bibir hatinya dengan bibir merah itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia terbawa untuk mulai menyesap, mengulum dan memangut bibir merah itu. Menyesap nikmatnya rasa yang diberikan sepasang bibir merah itu, mengulumnya secara bergantian, bibir atas dan bawah yang selalu menggodanya. Hingga kedua mata bulat yang bisa membiusnya itu terbuka dan semakin membulat seketika.

Jaejoong mendorong bahu yunho setelah merasa jika udara yang berada diparu-parunya akan habis. Pangutan dan kuluman itu terputus sudah, hanya menyiksakan saliva yang ada disudut bibirnya. Yunho mengerakkan tangannya dan dengan ibu jarinya ia membersihkan saliva yang berada disudut bibir istrinya dengan sekali gerakkan.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Ucap jaejoong dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Paru-parunya butuh begitu banyak udara. Setiap kali berhadapan dengan yunho selalu sama ia akan dengan mudahnya lemas dan kehabisan udara.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan duduk disamping jaejoong dengan nyamannya. "Tidak ada yang pernah mati karena berciuman chagi." Lalu memasang senyum dibibirnya, wajar saja jaejoongnya terlalu polos dengan semua hal ini. Semua ini adalah sesuatu hal yang baru untuknya dan untuk jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan kedua matanya berupaya untuk memberikan deathlear namun gagal, malah terlihat lucu bagi yunho saat mata bulat itu memicing. "Kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang akan mati karena berciuman."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Bantah yunho. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Janji yunho walaupun namja tampan itu mengucapkannya secara biasa. Dia hanya berpikir untuk selalu membahagiakan istrinya. Hanya jaejoong yang berhasil mengisi hatinya. Sosoknya perlahan-lahan memenuhi seluruh tubuh dan pikiran yunho tanpa tahu sejak kapan semua itu menghampirinya dan mengisi semau ke kosongan dirinya.

Jaejoong memandang yunho sekilas. "Eomma meminta kita untuk bulan madu ke paris."

"Jadi karena itu kau disini boojae?" Tanyanya. Yunho terus menatap jaejoong dengan begitu lekat. Ntah bagaimana tapi ia merasakan perasaan nyaman disana. Cukup dengan hanya menatap wajahnya saja. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yunho. "Kapan kita akan pergi untuk bulan madu ke paris? Eomma sama sekali tidak memberitahukan apapun padaku."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab "Aku lupa menanyakannya." Dengan wajah dan senyum polosnya.

"Nanti juga eomma akan memberitahukannya. Maaf, jika eomma seperti itu. Eomma memang selalu seenaknya."

"Aniya. Aku menyukai eomma. Eomma sangat blak-blakkan dan selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Eomma juga membocorkan beberapa rahasia yunnie hari ini."

"Rahasia?" Tanya yunho dengan wajah tegangnya. 'Apa yang eomma katakan pada boojae? Memang kami masih perlu banyak waktu untuk mengenal tapi eomma juga tidak perlu begitu baiknya untuk membeberkan rahasiaku. Ini sangat memalukan.' Batin yunho heboh.

"Ya, rahasia karena rahasia jadi tidak akan ku beritahu."

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah jaejoong membuat jaejoong mau tidak mau memiringkan tubuhnya disofa itu karena ulah yunho. "Karena itu rahasia. Tidak akan joongie beritahu." Kekeh jaejoong untuk tidak mengatakan tentang apa yang ia dan Mrs. Jung bicarakan sepanjang hari ini.

"Apa yang eomma katakan?" Rasa penasaran mendominasi yunho sekarang. Jujur saja dia tidak nyaman dengan perasaan penasaran yang seperti ini dan tanpa sadar kini tubuh keduanya saling tertimpa diatas sofa cream itu walaupun dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman karena miring. Kepala jaejoong bertumpuh pada lengan sofa itu sementara yunho diatasnya dengan seringaiannya yanng khas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya jaejoong gugup. Yunho hanya menampakkan seringaiannya. "Yunho ini dikantor." Jaejoong berusaha mengingatkan yunho dimana mereka sekarang berada.

"Tenanglah myboojae. Aku hanya akan memaksamu mengaku apa yang eomma katakan tentangku." Yunho mengusap rambut hitam jaejoong dengan lembut. "Dan lagi tidak akan ada yang berani masuk ke ruangan ku tanpa izin dariku. Mereka tidak akan tahu apa yang ku lakukan. Kalaupun mereka tahu itu juga bukan masalah. Kita kan sepasang suami istri."

"Tapi ini tempat umum."

"Jadi kau ingin aku mambawamu pulang sekarang juga?" Tanya yunho. Yunho begitu menikmati reaksi jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya dengan wajah memerah seperti ini. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan menggoda. "Aku sangat menyukai saat kau berada dibawahku." Bisik yunho ditelingan jaejoong dengan napasnya yang menerpa teling yang sensitif itu.

"Yunn...nii." Dengan susah payah jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata itu dari kedua bibir mungilnya karena tercekat oleh gerakkan bibir yunho yang kini suda bertengger manis di leher putih jenjangnya.

Yunho mengecup leher putih itu berkali-kali tanpa henti, ia hanya mengecupnya saja tanpa berniat ingin membuat tanpa disana. Ia masih ingat jika hari ini hari ini ia harus membelikan thobokhi untuk boojaenya. Setelah puas dengan kecupan di leher itu ia menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan jaejoong. Mentap dengan lekat sosok yang beberapa saat ini baru dikenalnya dan langsung menyusup kedalam hatinya. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan tanpa sadar sepasang mata itu terpejam seketika saat kedua bibir itu bertemu. Menikmati setiap hisapan, sentuhan serta panggutan yang terjadi tanpa berusaha melepaskannya. Cukup lama panggutan itu terjadi hingga yunho berinisiatif untuk mengakhirinya walaupun dia tidak ingin menyudahinya secepat itu atau ia sendiri tidak akan bisa menahan semuanya lagi ketika desahan itu keluar dari bibir ranum yang selalu dicandukannya.

"Kenapa kau masih memejamkan matamu,boojae?" Tanya yunho yang kini sudah kembali keposisi awalnya duduk bersandar di sofa itu. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Goda yunho.

Jaejoong membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali dengan jantung yang sepertinya sedang bermain basket saat ini didalam rongga dadanya. Wajahnya memerah karena perlakuan yunho namun kali ini berbeda rasanya ia napasnya menjadi lebih panjang saat yunho mengecup kedua bibirnya. "Gombal." Ucap jaejoong dengan kikuknya.

"Kau memang selalu cantik dimataku." Yunho mendekap tubuh jaejoong, merasakan betapa pasnya tubuh itu didalam dekapannya. Walaupun dekapan ini dengan posisi jaejoong yang menyamping. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Berjanji apa?" Tanya jaejoong sementara dagu yunho berada dibahu kirinya dan wajahnya berada disamping wajah jaejoong sebelah kiri.

Yunho menyukai posisi ini karena ia bisa kapan saja mengecup pipi jaejoong yang selalu merona merah ketika ia malu dan aliran darahnya bertumpuk pada pipinya. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada disampingku apapun yang terjadi nanti. Mungkin aku belum mencintaimu tapi kau selalu berada dibenakku setiap saat."

Perasaan jaejoong sedikit terluka saat yunho mengatakan jika dirinya belum mencintai jaejoong dengan semua yang telah terjadi diantara mereka selama ini. "Shirroe, aku tidak bisa berada disamping orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku tidak mencintaimu,boojae. Hanya saja aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku."

"Dan kau memintaku untuk berada disampingmu dengan perasaanmu yang bimbang. Bagaimana denganku?" Jaejoong metapan lurus kedepan. Pikirannya sedikit bimbang dengan semua ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan disisimu,yunho." Walaupun apapun yang terjadi Jaejoong akan tetap bertahan disisi yunho. Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan oranglain merusak rumahtangganya. Jaejoong bahkan ingat dengan kata eommanya 'Jika ia akan dengan mudah mencintai tunangannya.' Dan semua itu benar.

Yunho mendekap tubuh itu lebih erat. "Biarkan aku kita lebih mengenal. Mungkin itu akan cepat membuatku mencintaimu,boojae." Ia mengecup pipi itu perlahan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Itu janjiku."

"Jika kau berani meninggalkan ku, aku akan membunuh mu jung yunho."

"Kau akan menjadi janda bila membunuhku,boojae." Yunho tampak berpikir setelah mengatakan perkataan itu. "Bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan demi pernikahan kita. Bukan perjanjian tapi lebih kepada cara untuk membuat kita lebih dekat dan lebih mengenal."

Jaejoong mengeser tubuhnya jadi menghadapa yunho, ia menatap kedua mata sipit setajam pandangan elang itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang lebih baik lagi untuk mereka berdua, agar saling bertahan mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka apapun yang terjadi nanti. "Biasanya butuh kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat kesepakatan. Apakah kita akan membuat yang seperti itu?"

Tangan yunho berpindah menjadi merangkul pinggang ramping jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy. "Aniya, kita hanya cukup saling merekam diingatan kita. Apa yang pasangan kita inginkan dari kita."

"Baiklah." Jawab jaejoong.

Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong yang sejak dari tadi berada disamping sisinya untuk melingkar dileher yunho. "Bagini lebih baik. Kita terlihat sama posesifnya." Yunho semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. "Boojae harus selalu jujur padaku, begitu juga aku padamu."

"Yunnie tidak boleh selingkuh dibelakangku. Begitu juga aku."

"Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa persetujuanku karena boojae belum hapal seoul dengan baik."

'Berarti jika boojae sudah terbiasa dan hapal jalan di seoul boojae bisa pergi dengan leluasa tanpa yunnie.' Pikir jaejoong dengan seenakanya.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan mengijinkan boojae pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku." Ucap yunho lalu menarik hidung mancung jaejoong.

"Arra...Selalu pulang tepat waktu dan selalu memberitahu dimanapun berada." Jawab jaejoong dengan sekidit kesal karena ulah yunho.

"Tidak malu-malu melihatku dan menjadi istri yang penurut. Maka aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang sempurna."

"Yunnie tidak boleh pervert dan mencium ku atau melakukan yang tidak-tidak tanpa ijin dariku."

Yunho manatap jaejoong dengan mata yang melebar sementara jaejoong tertawa bahagia. "Andwe, mana bisa seperti itu."

"Bisa yunnie."

"Tidak bisa,boojae."

"Bisa"'

"Tidak."

"Bisa."

"Tidak."

"Bisa Yunnie!" Bantah jaejoong dengan kesal.

Yunho memanggut kembali bibir jaejoong karena sedikit kesal melihat permintaan jaejoong dan mengulum bibir merah itu tanpa seijin pemiliknya yang hanya bisa terlena menikmati permain yunho dibibirnya. Menghisap bibir merah yang selalu memberikan candunya, menekan punggung jaejoong untuk memperdalam panggutan itu, dan ia dapat merasakan remasan dibagian belakang kepalanya. Setelah puas mengisap dan mengulum bibir bawah itu yunho melepaskan tautan keduanya, menatap wajah jaejoong yang kini bersemu. Terlihat begitu cantik. "Kau terlihat cantik jika seperti ini." Ucap yunho jujur. Ia sangat menyukainya. Bukankah kalian semua tahu! "Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa manahan diriku jika berada dekat disampingmu. Kau seperti narkotika sekita buatku. Jangan meminta hal yang bahkan akan warasku sendiri menoloknya dengan seketika." Yunho menengelamkan wajahnya di pundang jaejoong dan menghirup aroma tubuh itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk berhadapaan. Semua orang menatap iri kearah meja mereka saat ini. Bagiaman tidak jika disana ada pasangan yang begitu terlihat sempurna dengan sang pria yang begitu tampan dengan jas hitamnya ditubuhnya dan sang wanita yang tersenyum seperti anak kecil dengan kesan yang menyenangkan. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, namun terkesan sang pas bagi sang pria, dengan wajah cantiknya. Keduanya terlihat begitu mesra dan saling bercengkrama dengan malu-malu.

"Itu pedas. Kau bahkan berkeringat." Sang pria tampan mengusap keringat yang berbasahi wajah pasangannya. "Jangan terlalu banyak kau bisa sakit perut,boo."

"Yunnie tidak mau?" Tawar jaejoong dengan nama panggilan yang sudah dibuatnya sejak dulu untuk yunho bersama kibum.

Yunho menatap thobokhi yang berwarna merah menyala itu dengan bingungnya. Ia mengaruk tengkuknya lalu menggeleng. "aku tidak menyukai makanan yang pedas dan manis. Tapi aku sangat menyukai masakan boojaeku." Senyum merekah terpampang jelas diwajah yunho saat ini. Dia bahkan heran melihat boojaenya itu terlihat begitu bahagia hanya dengan thobokhi.

"Aku menyukai masakan yang pedas dan lezat." Kata jaejoong masih menikmati thobokhinya sementara yunho sudah selesai memakan makan malamnya. "Apa yang yunnie suka?"

"Suka?" Tanya yunho bingung.

"Maksudnya hal apa yang yunnie suka?"

"Berkerja. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan."

"Workholic! Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada." Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak. "Ada, jika sekarang aku memiliki kegemaran baru."

"Apa?"

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah jaejoong lalu sedikit tersenyum. "Menggoda istriku dan bercinta dengannya." Ucap yunho seperti sebuah bisikkan namun sukses membuat pipi jaejoong merona heboh. "Boo, kau cantik saat pipimu merona seperti itu." Yunho membenarkan posisinya kembali.

Pipi jaejoong bertambah bersemu seperti jika baru saja ada seseorang yang menaburkan sejenis pemerah pipi diatas pipi mulusnya. "Yunni Pervert!"

"Always tapi hanya pada boojaeku..." Jawab yunho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yunnie,boleh tambah thobohkinya?" Tanya jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang memelas seperti kucing yang minta untuk dipungut.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mangambil garpu yang ada ditangan jaejoong dan menyingkirkan bekas thobokhi itu dari hadapannya. "Aniyo, kau bisa sakit perut boojae. Pesan yang lain saja ya."

"Shiroe, mau thobokhi."

"Aniyo." Ucap yunho dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk dan langsung membuat jaejoong terdiam. "Tidak boleh yang pedas. Nanti, boojae sakit. Pesan yang lain,ne." Ujar yunho dengan penuh perhatian.

Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan wajah sedihnya, ia bahkan belum puas untuk memakan makanan itu. Bayangkan sudah lama ia tidak menikamti makanan di tempat kelahirannya ini.

"Lain kali akan aku belikan. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Boojae, sudah terlalu banyak memakan thobokhinya."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." Mereka berdua menikamti makan malam itu walau hanya dengan makanan yang sederhana dan ditempat yang tidak seperti biasanya yunho makan. Jaejoong memang membuat hidupnya berubah seketika. Sekarang ada yang mengurus kebutuhannya, memasangkan dasinya, dan berada dipelukannya saat dinginnya malam mengusiknya.

oooOO...

"Apa kau mengingatku? Maaf, karena aku menghilang begitu saja." Yeoja itu bergumam sendiri sambil menatap gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi itu. Gedung itu merupakan kantor dari perusahan yang sangat berpengaruh di korea saat ini, yaitu JUNG CORP. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari gedung pencakar langit itu. "Aku merindukanmu." Ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas cap mobilnya yang berwarna hitam itu. "Kita akan bersama seperti dulu lagi."

oooOO...

Pagi hari ini kediaman pasangan jung itu masih tetap sama seperti biasa. Aroma lezat masakkan sang istri jung jaejoong memenuhi apartemen itu dengan sendirinya sementara sang suami jung yunho masih setia bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya. Wajar saja hari ini kan hari minggu yang berarti hari libur bagi semua orang. Pantas saja namja itu masih berada dialam mimpinya.

Jaejoong menata masakan untuk sarapan pagi keduanya, sepiring nasi goreng dan susu hangat untuknya serta kopi untuk pendamping hidupnya yang masih setia berada dialam mimpi. Jaejoong mengeluarkan apel dari dalam kulkas lalu mengupasnya dan memotongnya hingga menjadi beberapa bagian kemudian menyusun potongan apel itu diatas piring. "Selesai." Ucapnya bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong manaiki anak tangga satu persatu dan menuju kamar utama di apartemennya itu, ia mangkahkan kakinya mendekati lanjangnya, lalu tersenyum lebar menata yunho yang tertidur dengan posisi yang berantakkan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang itu, menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh yunho, lalu mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh yunho. "'Yunnie, irronae!" Yunho masih setia menutup kedua matanya. "Yunnie..." Rengek jaejoong sambil menarik tangan yunho setelah bosan noel-noel tubuh kekar yang terlelap itu. Sekaut tenaga jaejoong menarik yunho namun malah jadi jaejoong yang terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh itu.

DEG...

"Kenapa jantung yunnie berdetak dengan cepat?" Tanya jaejoong dengan polosnya dan hal itu semakain membuat detak jantung yunho semakin cepat disertai pipi yang bersemu merah karena telinga jaejoong yang berada diatas dadanya yang polos itu. "Dan semakin cepat?"

"Ah, itu karena aku lapar." Jawab yunho dengan tampang begoknya. Mana mau dia mengakui itu karena jaejoong. Ntah apa yang ada diotak anak bodoh ini.

Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh yunho setelah mendengarkan ucapan pabo itu. Anak TK sekalipun tahu itu bukan jawaban yang benar. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan cepatlah turun." Kata jaejoong dengan kesal namun kali ini yunho menariknya dan mengecup bibirnya hanya kecupan tidak lebih.

"Itu karena mu. Kau tahu boojae, aku bisa terkena serangan jantung bila selalu disampingmu." Oke yunho mulai mengobal lagi pagi ini. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lebar lalu meninggalkan yunho dengan wajah bersemu merah.

oooooOO...

Keduanya berjalan dengan senyum yang terpasang jelas diwajah keduanya. Yunho sudah berjanji hari ini bahwa ia akan menemani jaejoong membeli keperluan mereka. Tangan jaejoong merangkul lengan kekar yunho, mereka berada disebuah mall terbesar yang ada di seoul. Rencananya setelah berbelanja, jaejoong akan membuatkan makanan jepang untuk yunho tapi yang tidak terlalu pedas karena yunho memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya, dan dia tidak menyukai makanan yang terlalu pedas berbanding terbalik dengan jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil trollinya dan mendorongnya perlahan dengan jaejoong yang berada disempingnya memperhatikan sayuran yang ada ditangannya. Matanya terus memperhatikan sayuran itu dan memilih yang terbaik untuknya dan yunho lalu memasukannya ke dalam trolli tanpa terasa mereka sudah mendapatkan segala keprluan yang mereka inginkan.

"Apa lagi yang kau perlukan,boojae?" Yunho menatap jaejoong yang sedang bingung dan melihat isi trolli mereka.

Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dengan imutnya. "Sudah semua tapi aku ingin beberapa snack dan beberapa cola. Bolehkan?" Jaejoong memunculkan puppy eyesnya dan yunho langsung mengangguk menangapinya dengan senang hati. "Yunnie yang terbaik." Ucap jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan yunho yang sedang mendorong trolli di belakangnya.

Yunho menatap punggung jaejoong dengan hati yang bahagia melihat istrinya bahagia. Pernikahan mereka juga harus berakhir dengan bahagia. Orangtuanya memang tidak pernah salah memilihkan pendamping untuknya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak semua permintannya?" kata yunho dengan nada yang sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

Jaejoong menghampiri yunho dengan beberapa macam makanan ringan yang ada ditangannya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Yunnie mau apa?"

"Tidak ada. Boojae pilih saja apa yang boojae ingin kan, arra."

"Sudah, ini sudah cukup banyak." Jaejoong melihat trolli itu hampir penuh dan belum ditambah dengan cola yang dia inginkan. "Colanya beli di supermarket deket dengan apartemen aja ya,yunnie."

"Ne, terserah boojae saja." Yunho menarik jaejoong agar berjalan disampingnya dan segera membayar semua belanjaan mereka ini. "Apa yang boojae inginkan setelah ini?"

"Ehm.." Jaejoong menaruh jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dagunya sambil berpikir. "Memasak makan malam untuk yunnie. Yunnie harus membantu setelah itu boojae mau menonton film." Jawab jaejoong dengan senang.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung yunho berdegup dengan cepatnya saat matanya menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. Kedua mata mereka bentemu untuk saling manatap dan rasa nyeri itu menghamipirinya dengan seketika. Jaejoong menatap suaminya dengan bingung.

"Yunnie... Gwenchana?"

"Oppa..."

"Kau..."

Yaoja itu menghampiri yunho dan jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang tertera diwajahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya hanya kini dia tampak lebih cantik dari dulu dan sexy. Entah bagaimana yunho membencinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya yunho dengan sinis. Walaupun hatinya kembali tersobek, luka itu terbuka kembali dan dia membenci hal itu semuanya. Hanya menatapnnya saja sudah membuanya terluka begitu parah.

Jaejoong merangkul tangan yunho dengan eratnya. "Yunnie.. Gwenchana? Apa yunnie mengenalnya?" Jaejoong menatap sosok yang ada didepannya dengan bingung. Apa lagi melihat reaksi yunho terhadap gadis itu.

Yeoja itu nyaris mengeluarkan matanya saat menatap seorang yeoja didepannya memanggil yunho dengan kata yunnie dan itu terasa menjijikkan untuknya. Apa lagi melihat yeoja itu merangkul sosok yang seharusnya bersama dengannya. "Nuguya?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menujuk jaejoong dengan tidak sopannya.

Yunho melihat yeoja itu dengan tidak sukanya. "Jangan sembaranga menunjuk dia jaejoong istriku." Jawab yunho dengan ketusnya. "Maaf, arrasi kami harus pergi."

'Arra... dia arra. Yeoja yang mencampakkan yunho.' Batin jaejoong saat yunho menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari yeoja itu yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan yunho yang berubah menjadi badmood seketika. "Yunnie.."

"Hah?"

"Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana." Jawab yunho namun tiba-tiba saja jaejoong memeluknya, merapatkan tubuh mereka di dalam mall dengan semua orang yang melihat mereka dengan iri dan beberapa melihat dengan tidak sukanya. "Weayo boo?" Tanya yunho dengan bingung.

Jaejoong masih memeluk yunho. Perasaannya kacau sekarang ia merasa seperti yunho akan pergi dari dirinya, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. "Jangan pergi dariku. Aku tidak suka yunnie deket dengannya. Aku merasa yunnie akan pergi dariku saat melihat pandangan yunho dengannya."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,boo." Yunho mengelus punggung jaejoong. 'Walaupun aku bingung sekarang dengan semua ini tapi aku tidak akan pergi darimu selama kau berada disisiku.' Batin yunho.

Arra menatap tidak suka pada jaejoong yang sedang memeluk yunho. Rasanya hatinya berdejut merasakan semua itu. "Lihat saja. Aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku oppa. Maafkan aku karena terlambat kembali tapi aku akan memperbaiki semuanya."

**TBC~**

#ALLNEW

**Maaf, lama update karena ada masalah di real life hiks hiks Doakan Tugas akhir saya lancar ya...  
:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Happy read ^^

Sorry...

I'm **bad**

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu,boo." Yunho mengelus punggung jaejoong. 'Walaupun aku bingung sekarang dengan semua ini tapi aku tidak akan pergi darimu selama kau berada disisiku.' Batin yunho.

Arra menatap tidak suka pada jaejoong yang sedang memeluk yunho. Rasanya hatinya berdejut merasakan semua itu. "Lihat saja. Aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku oppa. Maafkan aku karena terlambat kembali tapi aku akan memperbaiki semuanya."

oooooOO...

Yunho menatap jaejoong dengan khawatir. Yeoja manis itu kini duduk dalam diam dan murung setelah kejadian di mall. "Jangan murung seperti itu."

"Dia ara yang dulu adalah mantan kekasih yunnie,kan?" Mata bulat bening itu menatap mata musang yang kini menatapnya kembali dengan sedih. "Eomma sudah menceritakan segalanya pada ku." Akhirnya ia mangatakan semua itu daripada menyimpannya sendiri. "Apa yang yunnie rasakan?" Tanyanya dengan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri. Cukup tiffany yang menyukai suaminya jangan ada wanita lain. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini semua tidak semudah seperti mendapatkan nilai yang bagus atau kesulitan disebuah perusahaan. Cinta itu rumit dan berliku.

Yunho duduk disamping jaejoong dan merangkul pinggang yang sangat pas dalam lingkar tangannya. "Iya, dia adalah ara mantaku. Tapi itu hal yang sudah berlalu sangat lama. Dia hanya sosok yeoja yang menginggalkan luka dalam padaku. Pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikan obat untuk menyembuhkan lukanya." Yunho bahkan masih dapat mengingat rasa sakit yang dialaminya sejak saat itu dan memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi kehidupannya sekarang. Namun ntah bagaimana yeoja yang ada dalam dekapanya ini, memasuki kehidupanya dengan sendirinya hanya pada pandangan pertama tanpa sepengetahuan yunho. "Berjanjilan untuk bertahan disisiku."

"Ya.."

"Kita akan menjalani pernikahan kita dengan bahagia." Janji yunho. Tanpa namja itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada kehidupan mereka. Takdir kadang dengan sendiri yang mengkhianatimu.

Apa kau percaya itu?

oooooOO...

Yeoja cantik dengan tangan yang memengan buku dan baju peraktek yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sedang berjalan pelan menuju parkiran. Menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang menunggunya dengan senyum lebar yang tersunggung diwajahnya. Yeoja itu membuka pintu mobil sport keluaran terbaru itu dan langsung masuk kedalamnya.

"Ah.. melelahkan sekali hari ini wonnie." Keluhnya setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas joke mobil nan mewah millik pacarnya.

Siwon mengelus pipi milik pacarnya yang manja ini dengan lembut. "Sebentar lagi bummie akan menyelesaikan study jadi bersabarlah menjalani semuanya." Kata namja itu dengan penuh pengertian. "Apa yang bummie inginkan?"

"Tempat tidur bummie yang ada di kamar." Jawab kibum jujur. Beberapa hari ini ia nyaris tidak tidur. Bahkan kantung mata dan lingkar matanya keluar dengan seketika diwajah cantiknya. "Capek!"

Siwon menatap yeojachingunya dengan tampang begoknya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bahkan terpisah selama dua bulan dan saat bertemu yeojachingunya malah lebih memilih tidur dibanding dirinya yang sudah lama merindukan kibum. Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya mengghadapi semua ini. "Bummi chagi. Kita sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu. Apakah bummie tidak merindukan wonnie?"

"Bummie rindu tapi bummie lelah."

Siwon tersenyum lucu melihat yeojachingunya sedang memejamkan mata sambil berbicara padanya, "Kajja, kita ke apartemen wonnie. Wonnie akan pesankan makanan setelah makan bummie bisa tidur disana. Otthe?"

"Ehm, baik lah. Kajja." Jawab kibum dengan semangat.

oooooOO...

"Kau yakin akan paris itu bagus buat mereka berdua?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hanggeng juga setuju dengan rencanaku."

Mr. Kim benar-benar takjub dengan besannya ini. Sangat berbeda dengan besan dari kelurga Choi yang terkesan santai dan menikmati perjalan hubungan siwon dan kibum. Kelurga jung benar-benar ajaib dengan semua ide untuk membuat yunho dan jaejoong saling mencintai satu sama lain. "Baiklah. Aku ikut saja dan lagi aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal itu."

Mrs. Jung diluar sana mengurut keningnya mendengar ucapan besannya ini. "Aduh, Kim hyunjoong kau terlalu lama berada dalam tumpukkan perkerjaan. Tahu begini aku tidak perlu repot-repot meminta izin jika kau setuju-setuju,saja." Omel Mrs. Jung

"Oh,ya bagaimana dengan hubungan kedua anak itu?" Tanya Mr. Kim penasaran dengan hubungan anaknya dengan suaminya. Maklum saja dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya ini. Apa lagi mengingat jika tidak ada yang akan meneruskan perusahannya ini jaejoong tidak diberikan izin oleh yunho untuk berkerja, sejak keduanya menikah. Sedangkan kibum sudah fokus dengan dunia kesehatan, dan tiffany dengan dunia modelingnya walaupun anak tirinya itu banyak membuat ulah yang pura-pura tidak diketahuinya.

"Mereka makin mesra. Tapi aku takut yunho belum menyadari jika dia mencintai jaejoong karena mantan yeojachingunya dulu menyakitinya datang kembali dalam kehidupannya.."

"Jika yunho berani menyakiti joongie aku yang akan menghadapinya." Suara Mr. Kim terkesan kecewa.

Mrs. Jung memunculkan senyum menawannya. "Tenang saja jika yeoja itu berani menyakiti joongie dan yunnie aku yang akan menghadapinya. Soal yunnie, biarkan aku yang memberikan hukuman. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anakku,hyunjoong."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu." Mr. Kim mempercayakan semuanya pada Mrs. Jung. "Oh,ya katakan pada hanggeng dia harus bertemu denganku setelah kembali dari china. Aku butuh berdiskusi dengannya soal perusahaanku ini."

"Bagikan menjadi tiga saja. Untuk jaejoong, kibum, dan tiffany. Suami mereka bisa mengurus perusahaanmu itu,hyunjoong. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau bisa tampak lebih tua jika stres berlebih." Saran Mrs. Jung dengan sesuka hatinya. Tak sadarkah Nyonya besar itu bagaimana repotnya anak semata wayangnya jika harus mengurus dua perusahaan sekaligus.

"Itu ide bagus. Akan aku pikirkan. Baiklah, besan aku ada meeting dengan para pemegang saham. Lain kali akan kita bahas soal anak-anak kita. Aku percayakan uri joongie pada kelurgamu."

PIP...

Dengan tanpa elitnya Mrs. Jung mematikan sambungan telephone itu tanpa membalas ucapan Mr. Kim yang telah menitipkan jaejoong pada kelurga mereka. Senyum merekah terpasang lebar diwajah Mrs. Jung lalu ia meraih smartphonenya dan mengetikan sesuatu pada layar smartpohenya sebelum keluar dari kamar utama yang ada dirumah mewah itu.

oooooOO...

Kedua tangan putih dengan jari-jemari lentik itu memilih dasi yang pas bagi sang namja yang sedang memasang kancing kemeja putihnya dan sebuah dasi hitam sudah berada ditangan dengan jari-jemari lentik itu. Mata bulatnya berhadapan langsung dengan mata musang yang memandangnya dengan tajam. Sang yeoja harus berjinjit sedikit untuk menyetarakan tubuhnya dan memudahkan memasang dasi itu.

"Aku tidak makan siang di rumah sepertinya dan kau tetap harus makan,ya!"

"Wea?"

"Ada meeting."

"Kalau begitu jangan pulang terlalu malam." Ia memasangkan dasi itu perlahan manarik salah satu bagian sisi yang lebih pendek dan menatanya agar pas. Mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi dengan sup yang begitu lezat.

Kedua tangan itu melingkar dengan idah dipinggang rapingnya, mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. "Arraseo. Hari ini ingin aku bawakan apa?"

"Ani. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun."

"Jinjja?"

"Ya." Jawabnya sambil memasang senyum manisnya. "Sudah, cepat nanti terlambat." Ia mendorong tubuh didepannya perlahan. "Nanti jika yunnie terlambat dan dipecat. Bagaimana?"

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah istrinya. Membalikkan tubuh sang istri yang kini mulai untuk mencintainya. "Tidak ada yang akan marah jika aku terlambat datang dan tidak ada yang berani memecatku. Boojae, kau lucu sekali." Ucapnya gemas lalu mengecup pipi yang selalu merona itu berkali-kali.

Pipi itu semakin memerah kali ini. "Ah,yunnie hentikan."

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan susah payah berjalan di sepanjang ruangannya setelah hampir semua bagian yang ada di kantor tempatnya berkerja itu mengantarkan berkas yang merupakan laporan selama tiga bulan ini. Sumpah rasanya punggungnya serasa akan patah saat berkas yang berada di atas mejanya, mulai berpindah satu persatu keatas dua tangannya, dan mengantarkan semuanya ke ruangan bosnya. Hingga membutuhkan 4 kali bolak-balik dari ruangannya. Ini yang terakhir ia hanya membawa 5 tumpuk berkas dengan sampul yang berbeda-beda, lalu membuka pintu dengan susah payah, dan meletakkan semua berkas itu kesaping meja wakil direktur di kantor ini.

"Aku lelah. Jangan menyuruhku lagi untuk melakukan hal ini." Keluhnya setelah menyamankan tubuhnya,duduk diatas sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Merengangkan otot-otot pada tubuhnya perlahan, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan memejamkan matanya.

Sementara namja yang lain yang juga berada didalam ruangan itu hanya tersenyum sedikit melihat assisten pribadinya itu kelelahan. "Kau kan bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk membantumu."

"Aku tidak suka sembarangan orang masuk kedalam ruanganku."

"Sama aku juga. Karena itu aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk membawakan seluruh berkas-berkas ini." Yunho memeriksa berkas itu satu persatu dengan sabarnya. "Jika kau lelah kau bisa tidur di sofa itu,yoochun. Setelah ini aku ada janji jadi aku akan kembali duluan."

Mata yoochun terbuka dan nyaris membulat mendengar perkataan yunho. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membawakan semua tumpukkan berkas ini! AHHHHRRGGG... Kau mengesalkan jung!" Yoochun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup mengesalkan unutk yunho.

"Dasar assisten tanpa sopan santun."

DRRRTTT... DrrRRRTTT...

Yunho membaca pesan masuk yang tertera di smartphonenya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatau sebagai balasannnya.

_'Aku akan kesana. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi aku sampai.'_

Send-

Pesan singkat itu terkirim. Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada didalam laci, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruanganya. Sepanjang perjalannya menuju mobilnya, semua karyawannya selalu menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan sedikit senyum olehnya. Dia memang sengaja menjaga jaraknya dengan para karyawannya sendiri. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, hanya saja itu terasa lebih nyaman karena tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang sedang menjadi topik menarik didalam perusahaannya.

Yunho masuk ke dalam satu caffe yang memiliki beranda dengan 2 set meja di depannya. Matahari cukup menyekat siang ini. Seharusnya sekita jam segini biasanya yunho akan menantikan saat-saat makan siang untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya, menikmati makan siang yang sangat lezat, dan kadang hal itu dapat membuatnya tidak ingin kembali ke kantor kecuali yoochun sudah menelphonenya berkali-kali.

Yunho mendorong pintu itu hingga timbul bunyi dari sebuah lonceng kecil yang cukup nyaring, memenuhi caffe itu. Mata musangnya beredar mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah mengganggu beberapa hari ini. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menghampiri meja yang berada disudut caffe, meja persegi dengan kaktus diatasnya dan dua buah gelas bergambar kaktus juga. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku kayu. Kedua matanya mentap sosok didepannya, terdapat luka disana walaupun sudah tak terlalu jelas.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini." Kata yunho membuka percakapan itu.

Sosok didepan yunho menatap yunho dengan takut-takut, tangannya saling mengenggam dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap yunho yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemaja putih, jas hitamnya, dan tidak lupa dasi yang senada dengan jasnya itu. Rambut yunho tertata dengan rapi, wajahnya terlihat sangat bersinar dan terkesan bahagia. Tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali yeoja itu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun. "Mianhae, oppa."

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf disini." Jawabnya dengan ketus, "Jika tidak ada yang perlu lagi dibicarakan lebih baik aku pergi."

NYUT~~~  
Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar orang yang selalu dicintainya itu kini berubah 180 derajat. Kata-kata itu seperti sebuha belati yang menusuk langsung ke hatinya dan meninggalkan bekas luka disana. Tapi jika mengingat semua ini adalah kebodohannya maka wajar jika dia merasakan hal ini. "Oppa... Aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya takut-takut. "Maafkan aku yang dulu seperti pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakannya padamu. Saat itu semuanya seakan sangat cepat berjalan. Appaku sakit parah dan karena hal itu appa membawaku pergi bersamanya ke jerman." Rasanya napasnya tercekat mengatakan semuanya setelah sekian lama ia pergi. "Hanya aku yang dimiliki appa. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

"Dan hanya kau yanng dulu ku cintai." Yunho memotong perkataan yeoja itu.

"Oppa mengertilah." Air matanya mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani mentap wajah yang hampir mengaluarkan air matanya atau ia akan kembali ke sosok cinta masa lalunya. "Apapun alasannya aku tidak bisa kembali bersama denganmu,Arra. Aku memiliki seseorang yang membutuhkanku." Wajah jaejoong tiba-tiba saja hadir di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana sedihnya jaejoong jika tahu semua ini. Jika tahu suaminya berada di sebuah caffe dengan mantan pacarnya dan beralasan meeting untuk tidak pulang makan siang. Bukan kah kau sudah menjadi pembohong besang Jung!

"Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi oppa. Aku mencintaimu dan hal itu tidak pernah berubah." Dengan segenap keberaniannya, arra meraih tangan yunho dan mengenggamnya. "Oppa... Aku akan terus menunggumu." Air matanya mengalir perlahan dikedua pipinya.

Yunho membalas genggaman tangan itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hatinya goyahkah? Hanya demi sebuah kata cinta? Atau dia buta? Atau cintanya itu membingungkan? Kau memikirkan jaejoong namun kau membalas genggaman tangan itu...

_Kau bodoh jung_

"Aku membawakan mu sebuah dasi. Sudah lama aku ingin memberikannya untukmu oppa. Pasti akan terlihat sangat tampan dengan dasi itu." Arra mengeluarkan sebuah bagpapper kecil lalu memberikannya pada yunho yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu oppa."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan arra. Namja itu sendiri bingung dengan isi hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak memenuhi permintaan arra untuk bertemu karena ia belum tahu dimana hatinya seharusnya berada. "Gomawo ne..." Yunho mangambil bagpapper itu.

"Aku memesankan makanan untuk oppa dan black coffe." Arra berkata degan ragu-ragu. Takut yunho tidak menyukai pesannya.

"Aku sudah tidak terlalu sering minum black coffe lagi."

"Kenapa? Bukannya oppa sangat menyukainya?"

Dahi yunho berkerut saat arra menanyakan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa sekarang-sekarang ini dia tidak menyukai black coffe yang dulu selalu diminumnnya setiap pagi. "Hanya lebih sering meminum jus atau air putih. Itu baik bagi kesehatan."

"Iya... oppa benar." Arra sedikit bingung mendengarkan jawaban yunho. Sejak kapan yunho memikirkan kesehatannya dan bahkan dulu yunho akan tetap meminum black coffe tidak perduli jika Mrs. Jung yang akan mengamuk-ngamuk melihat kelakuan yunho. 'Oppa kau banyak berubah sekarang.' Batin arra. "Apa yang sedang oppa lakukan sekarang? Makksudku kegiatan oppa."

"Tidak ada hanya berkerja mengurus Jung Corp. Bagaimana denganmu,arra?"

"Oppa, kenapa memanggilku dengan arra? Kenapa tidak dengan chagiya seperti dulu?"

Rasa canggung mengahampiri yunho. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dirinya tidak ingin memanggil arra dengan sebuatan chagiya seperti dulu. "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan arra. Tidak masalahkan?"

Walaupun merasa sedikit kecewa namun arra masih tetap tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "Gwenchana oppa. Mungkin dengan sendirnya oppa akan memanggilku dengan sebutan chagiya lagi."

Yunho hanya diam. Dia tidak mengatakan **iya** dan juga tidak mengakatakan **tidak. **Ia hanya menatap arra dengan senyum diwajahnya.

oooooOO...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yeoja bertubuh montok itu terasa kehilangan sebagian nyawanya saat melihat sahabat karibnya masuk ke dalam toko bunga kecilnya saat ini. Ia buru-buru menarik sahabatnya itu duduk diatas kursi kayu yang mengelilingi meja bundara berwarna coklat muda dengan goresan yang tidak teratur.

"Aku bosan di rumah. Jadi tadi aku minta pada kibum untuk mengantarkan ku kesini tapi setelah itu anak itu langsung menghilang begitu saja."

"Kau ingin minum apa, joongie?" Tanyanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang berwarna hijau daun di sudut ruangan dengan bungan mawar kecil diatasnya. "Aku hanya ada soda, jus, dan air mineral."

"Jus saja."

Yeoja itu mengambil dua kaleng jus jeruk dan dua potong cake dari dalam kulkas kecilnya, menaruhnya diatas nampan, lalu kembali duduk di depan jaejoong. "Kau seharusnya minta aku untuk menjemputmu. Aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali untuk itu."

"Ahh, itu! Aku hanya akan merepotkan bagimu jika seperti itu. Dan lagi siapa yang akan menjaga toko bunga ini?"

"Aku tidak akan bangkrut jika menutupnya satu hari saja."

Jaejoong tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan junsu. Yang benar saja langsung bangkrut hanya karena menutup satu hari. Itu tidak akan terjadi pada junsu. "Ya, kau tidak akan mungkin bankrut. Percuma jika ada yoochun disampingmu." Jaejoong mencoba untuk menggoda junsu.

"kau tidak tahu saja selama apa perjuangan aku untuk mendapatkan si jidat itu."

Jaejoong langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Jangan ceritakan tentang hal itu. Itu bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam." Keluh jaejoong. Sebenarnya yeoja ini tahu bagaimana besarnya cinta junsu pada yoochun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Apakah dirinya akan seperti itu? Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Mungkin waktu akan menjawabnya.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini? Aku tahu dirimu luar dalam. Kau yeoja pabo yang terbungkus dalam tubuh yang sok kuat." Junsu menyentil dahi jaejoong yang kini sedang manyun.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya panjang. "Appoooo...!" Lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, sambil mengelus dahinya. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan semua ini pada junsu?' Tanya hati jaejoong bingung. "Dia..."

"Dia siapa?" Potong junsu karena sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita dari jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam untuk bberpikir. Itu sungguh mengesalkan.

"Aniya~ jangan potong saat aku ingin bercerita! Atau tidak jadi aku ceritakan." Ancam jaejoong dan junsu langsung duduk diam mengunci kedua bibirnya saat ini. "Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Apakah menikah dengan cara di tunangkan itu benar?" Tanyanya. Junsu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang disukanya. Apa yang tidak disukanya. Aku tidak tahu tentang dirinya sedikitpun. Apa aku bisa di sebut istri yang baik untuk yunho?"

"Kau istri yang baik! Ooopsss..." Junsu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ukiran yang tidak jelas diatas meja kayu tersebut. Membentuk pola-pola aneh, bunga, wajah seseorang, boneka, dan bentuk abstrak. "Kemarin saat kami berbelanja. Kami bertemu dengannya. Dengan wanita yang dulu menjadi cinta pertama yunho. Rasanya seakan yunho akan menghilang begitu cepat dari hadapanku, aku sungguh takut melihatnya. Bukan wanita itu tapi pada yunho."

"Didalam matanya ada rasa kesepian dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu. Saat melihat wanita itu. Ahh, namanya arra. Saat melihat arra dia begitu terluka tapi ada rasa sakit disini." Jaejoong menunjuk dadanya yang nyeri setiap menggingat bayangan itu. "Apa tidak cukup tiffany saja! Kenapa harus ada yeoja itu?"

"Yunho bilanag aku harus berjanji untuk ada disisinya tapi bagaimana jika yunho sendiri yang pergi dariku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Junsu meraih kedua tangan jaejoong dan mengenggamnya. "Yunho adalah pria yang baik. Dia tidak pernah memainkan wanita selama ini. Hanya mereka yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya.. Kau tahu joongie, yunho sangat menyanyangimu. Jika tidak mana mungkin dia mau menikah denganmu dan lagi tetaplah berada disisinya jika dia yang memintamu untuk tetap berada disana." Junsu mengeratkan gengamannya. "Kau wanita yang kuatkan. Jangan mengalah dari kecoa yang sudah berani menyentuh yunhomu. Yunho pasti telah menyentuh hatimu kan?!"

Kedua pipi jaejoong langsung bersemu merah karena ucapan terakhir junsu. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan bercerita padamu."

.

.

.

Keduanya hanya duduk diam disalah satu bangku taman. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka berada dibawah pohon-pohon sehingga terhindar dari panasnya matahari yang masih terasa sedikit menyengat.

"Oppa.." Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi yunho sedang berada disampingnya saat-saat seperti ini walaupun hanya duduk diam saja. Sungguh terasa menyenangkan sekali.

"Ehm?" jawab yunho yang masih menikmati lambaian angin yang menyentuhnya. Jadi teringat saat pertama kali keluar dengan jaejoong untuk mencoba baju pengantin. Jantung yunho tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat mengingat semua hal itu. 'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan,boojae?' bantinnya.

"Kemarin yang bersama dengan oppa siapa?"

Ehm? Yunho mengerutkan dahinya tanpa menatap pada arra. Dia jadi makin teringat pada jaejoongnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya yunho

"Hanya dia terlihat begitu cantik seperti malaikat."

"Dia adalah malaikatku." Yunho tersenyum tipis dan arra membeku seketika mendengarkan perkataan yunho. "Namanya jung jaejoong."

"Dia adik oppa? Bukankah oppa anak tunggal? Atau dia adalah sepupu oppa?" Tebak arra tanpa disadarinya semua tebakkannya salah sasaran. "Jika begitu aku akan berusaha dekat dengan jaejoong karena dia bagian keluarga oppa."

Yunho hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun. Nampun namja,eoh!

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus pulang. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan arra?" Tanya yunho tapi yunho tidak menunggu arra menjawab pertanyaannya, yunho langsung meninggalkan arra begitu saja.

"Oppa!" Panggil arra tapi yunho seakan menulikan telinganya akan panggilan arra. Dengan kesalnya arra menghentak-hetakkan kakinya, hingga hal sepatunya miring dan membuatnya terkajuh. "Appo... Kakiku!"

.

.

.

**#ALLNEW**

Doakan TA afta lancar ya n ujian mandarin berakhir dengan nilai baik ^^  
soalnya, hp afta rusak hiks hiks gk bisa cara review yang masuk lewat itu hp eomma *teriak-teriak2*

Kalau gk diterima di tempat riset harus ganti tempat n mesti ganti judul TA dan matilah afta karena harus ngulang dari awal lagi... Rasanya nyesek kyak kehabisan tiket konser yang mahalnya ngalahi harga tiket pesawat kadang2... Pokoknya gt lah...!

jadi Doakan ya...


	8. Chapter 8

You are the only one,baby...

Baby...

Kedua yeoja cantik itu saling mentap satu sama lainnya, lalu menyesap teh hangat dari kedua cangkir yang ada di meja kayu itu. Sudah tidak terasa jika melewatkan makan siang keduanya dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajah keduanya. Sudah begitu banyak kisah yang mereka saling ceritakan satu sama lain.

"Jadi besok kalian akan ke paris?"

Terbayang paris yang begitu indah di benak jaejoong. Kota mode yang sangat indah, kota romantis dan bahasa yang romantis. Semua orang pasti memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan jaejoong jika membayangkan paris. "Ya, jika tidak ada halangan." Rasanya hatinya begitu hangat saat memmbayangkan jika semua itu akan menjadi nyata. Maksudnya semua ini dirinya dan yunho yang semakin saling mengenal. Seakan tidak ada keraguan disana jika bersama dengan yunho.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Junsu merasa senang saat melihat temannya juga begitu bahagia. Dia sungguh merasa bersyukur jaejoong bisa bahagia bersama dengan atasa suaminya itu.

"Kau seharusnya meminta pada yoochun untuk mengajakmu pergi kesana,suie." Kedua bola matanya menatap yeoja imut didepannya. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika pergi bersama-sama."

"Akan ku tanyakan pada chunnie nanti jika dia pulang dari kantor." Ucapnya dengan semangat. "Aku harap dia memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia sangat sibuk." Keluhnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk setelah mendengarkan keluhan junsu. "Ya, dia sangat sibuk sama seperti yunho. Kedua orang itu bahkan lebih mementingkan perkerjaanya dari pada kita." Keduanya tertawa, mentertawakan kehidupan mereka.

oooooOO...

Ia menyetir mobilnya, mengarahkan stirnya kearah kanan, meminjak rem perlahan untuk menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya dalam diam. Matanya yang setajam elang itu berkeliling memutar mencari sosok yang dirindukannya dan terus berada dipikirannya sejak tadi. Menghatuinya bagaikan malaikat maut.

Senyumnya begitu lebar dan lepas saat sosok yang selalu menghatuinya berlari kecil kearahnya, dengan semangatnya. Namja itu merentakkan kedua lengannya dan menyambut yeoja cantik dengan dress putihnya yang langsung memeluknya. Menyesap aroma yang selalu memabukkan bagaikan alkholo dengan tingkat dan kadar yang tak dapat dibayangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukukan disini yunnie?"

"Menjemputmu.. Tentu saja." Yunho melepaskan pelukkan namun meletakkan tangan jaejoong didalam gengamannya yang hangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan boo sejak tadi bersama junsu?"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya menatap yunho. Sejak kapan suaminya bertanya hal-hal seperti ini. Memangnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukan dua orang wanita yang sudah bersahabat begitu lama jika bukan mengobrol. "Kami hanya mengobrol. Itu saja tidak ada yang lain." Ucapnya. Mungkin yunho terlalu mengkhawatirkannya tapi dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu arah pulang dan lagi ini korea bukan antaberantah.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."

"Memang dari segimana kau tidak mempercayaiku,yunnie bear?" Jaejoong memasang wajah kesalnya. "Seharusnya aku yang tidak percaya padamu. Bisa saja kau membuat alasan berkerja namun ternyata bertemu dengan wanita cantik."

DEG...!

Jaejoong tertawa namun yunho membeku seketika. "Tapi aku yakin suamiku yang tampan ini tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin." Jawab yunho kaku.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman yunho pada jari-jarinya dan beralih merangkul namja tampan itu. Mengeretnya sekuat tenaga. "Yunnie pasti lapar dan lagi ini sudah hampir malam. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Rengeknya.

"Baiklah." Yunho menuntun jaejoong dan membukakan pintu mobilnya lalu menutupnya perlahan dan memutar untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk disamping jaejoong yang terus menatapnya dengan senyum.

_It is the firs? You lie?_

oooooOO...

Keduanya menikmati secangkir coffe hangat yang ada di genggaman. Mereka sedang berjalan pelan dengan tanga yang saling berkait satu sama lain, mengelilingi jalanan setapak di paris yang berada didekat hotel yang mereka pesan untuk menginap, setelah sebelumnya harus mengalami penerbangan pagi yang begitu melelahkan. Malam ini mereka memilih untuk menikmati paris dengan kesan yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Senyum lebar terpasang dengan indah dikedua bibir jaejoong maupun yunho. Keduanya sangat serasi jika bersama. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu lagi sangat cantik. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak bicara hanya berusaha menikamti saat-saat ini tanpa ada yang mengusiknya. Bahkan hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui tentang keberangkatan keduanya ke paris. Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja. Soal tiffany yeoja itu sepertinya menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupan yunho dan jaejoong, mungkin setelah appanya –Kim Hyunjoong- memberika sedikit peringatan pada anaknya itu tentang tingkah lakunya selama ini, dan dengan keputusannya sendiri hyunjoong mengirim tiffany ke jepang dengan alasan untuk membuat anaknya itu lebih mandiri agar seperti jaejoong.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya yunho saat melihat istrinya itu tersenyum lebar menatap kumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang didepan mereka berdua. Keduanya sedang duduk disebuah bangku dan meja kayu kecil didepan sebuah caffe setelah memesan makanan ringan untuk mengistiratkan kaki mereka berdua.

Jaejoong mengeratkan tangannya pada yunho yang duduk disampingnya. "Tidak ada."

Mata tajam itu semakin menyipit, memandang penuh curiga. "Boo, kau berbohong! Kau itu mudah untuk dipahami." Yunho mencubit pipi jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Appoo~~~" Rengek jaejoong.

Yunho langsung mengelus kedua pipi budar jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya hati-hati. Pipi itu semakin memerah melebihi cubitan gemas dari yunho. Rasanya hatinya begitu hangat seperti ada yang menyelubunginya dan sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Rona itu semakin membuat jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Keduanya saling mentap dengan canggungnya. Layaknya remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Kau terlihat cantik boo dengan pipi yang memerah... Ooopss!" Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tunggungg tangannya dan rona pada pipi jaejoong semakin merah padam rasanya seakan jaejoong terkena demam yang sangat panas.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah membuatku tersipu malu." Cicitnya.

"Arra..." Jawab yunho dengan senyum. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok? Kau ingin pergi kemana boo?" Tanya yunho untuk mengalihkan perhatian jaejoong dan berhenti menggoda gadis itu tanpa sadar.

"Molla..." Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Yeoja itu bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat persiapan apapun untuk bulan madunya. Menurutnya sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan tidak selamanya baik. Dia suka kejadian yang spontan dan hal itu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya lalu mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip, tampak ia sedang berpikir. Yunho trus menatap jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. "Molla..." Kata-kata itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir cherry jaejoong. "Kita lakukan saja apa yang ingin kita lakukan besok."

"Baiklah... Mungkin aku akan tidur seharian besok."

"Andwe... Andwe... Yunnie tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah jauh-jauh sampai ke paris tidak mungkin hanya dipergunakan untuk tidur."

Yunho merangkul jaejoong lalu membisikkan sesuatu hingga kedua pipi budar itu kembali memerah sempurna lalu yunho tertawa lebar hingga perutnya sakit.

oooooOO...

Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan orang penting yang ada di kantor itu. Bunyi hak sepatunya dengan lantai terdegar saat kedua benda itu bertubrukan. Menampakkan sosok lain dari dirinya. Tangannya menjinjing sebuah tas kecil keluaran terbaru dan tidak lupa gaun yang menutupi tubuhnya terlihat anggun dan berkelas, namu terlalu terbuka. Seharusnya jika ada orang yang sangat mencintainya bisa dipastikan orang tersebut tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk memakai gaun itu. Sayangnya tidak ada orang yang seperti itu disekitarnya.

"Apakah jung yunho ada diruangannya?" Tanyanya pada salah satu wanita yang ada didepan ruangan itu.

Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan tidak lupa tersenyum hangat. "Apakah adan sudah membuat janji sebelumnya."'

"Belum."

"Jika begitu, anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk dapat bertemu dengan yunho sangjanim." Wanita itu mencoba untuk menjalankan perkerjaanya sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada di kantor ini.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Tanyanya balik dengan ketusnya. "Katakan saya pada yunho jika Go arha ingin bertemu. Perlu aku memintanya untuk memecatmu." Ancam arha.

"Maaf, tapi itu prosedur untuk bertemu dengan yunho sangjanim dan lagi yunho sangjanim sedang tidak ada di kantor."

Wajahnya langsung berkerut saat wanita yang ada didepannya mengatakan hal tersebut. Bukankah baru saja kemarin ia bertemu dengan yunho. Kenapa pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal kepergiannya. Kepanya langsung mengeleng saat pikiran buruk menghatuinya. "Berapa lama yunho pergi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf, nona saya kurang tahu akan hal itu." Jawab wanita itu dengan ramahnya. "Jika saya boleh tahu anda punya keperluaan apa dengan yunho sangjanim? Jika keperluan yang menyangkut perusahaan anda bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun sangjanim, sekertaris Yunho sangjanim."

"Tidak perlu. Ini urusan pribadi." Katanya ketus sambil mengerutkan wajahnya karena menahan marah dan kecewa yang menghinggapinya saat ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Namja itu cassanova itu menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu menatap yeoja yang ada didepannya dengan bingung. Sekertasi yunho yang memiliki ruangan pribadinya sendiri itu memang salah satu karyawan yang sedikit spesial di perusahaan.

Yoona –nama yang tertera di name taqnya- wanita itu menatap atasannya dengan senyum yang ramah. Dia yang bertugas sebagai perantara atau resepshionis diruangan ini. "Tadi ada wanita yang datang kesini dan mencari yunho sangjanim. Saya sudah mengatakan jika yunho sangjanim tidak ada namun tiba-tiba saja wanita itu marah."

"Ah...!" Jawab yoochun lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya. 'Awas kau berani membuatnya terluka aku yang akan menghadapimu,jung yunho.' Bantin Yoochun.

.

.

.

"HAACHIIIMMM...!"

"Gwenchana?" Tanyanya dengan raut yang penuh rasa khawatir pasalnya ini ketiga kalinya yunho bersim-bersim disaat yang tidak tepat.

Yunho memandang jaejoong dengan kedua matanya yang tajam itu namun dengan pandangan sendu. "Gwenchana... Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Jawab yunho lalu menyatukan kedua bibirnya dengan bibir jaejoong.

**#ALLNEW**

Sebelumnya maaf,

karena ini terlalu lama untuk update dan mungkin pada lupa dengan ceritaku ini...!

Sampai saat ini sejujurnya masih galau dibuat kampus karena jadwal seminar gk keluar2 jadi gk tamat2 kuliah padahal sudah males kuliah... lebih enak sekolah rasanya. *Perasaan ta aja X ya*

Oh, ya...

Panggil saja saya **TA** atau** AFTA**

saya g pantes dipanggil** AUTHOR OK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because youre ego **

**I dont know you..**

Yoona –nama yang tertera di name taqnya- wanita itu menatap atasannya dengan senyum yang ramah. Dia yang bertugas sebagai perantara atau resepshionis diruangan ini. "Tadi ada wanita yang datang kesini dan mencari yunho sangjanim. Saya sudah mengatakan jika yunho sangjanim tidak ada namun tiba-tiba saja wanita itu marah."

"Ah...!" Jawab yoochun lalu masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya. 'Awas kau berani membuatnya terluka aku yang akan menghadapimu,jung yunho.' Bantin Yoochun.

.

.

.

"HAACHIIIMMM...!"

"Gwenchana?" Tanyanya dengan raut yang penuh rasa khawatir pasalnya ini ketiga kalinya yunho bersim-bersim disaat yang tidak tepat.

Yunho memandang jaejoong dengan kedua matanya yang tajam itu namun dengan pandangan sendu. "Gwenchana... Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Jawab yunho lalu menyatukan kedua bibirnya dengan bibir jaejoong.

**#ALLNEW**

Matahari cukup menyinari dengan indahnya hari kedua selama di paris. Semua terasa begitu sempurna di kota ini. Paris begitu banyak menyimpan hal indah bagi jaejoong dan suaminya yang tampan. Keduanya duduk disalah satu meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kota paris, menikmati sarapan pagi yang hampir mengenai makan siang dalam diam.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya yunho setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap, celana katun berwarna putih dengan gulungan pada ujungnya dan sepasang sepatu yang sangat mengkilap, tidak lupa sebuah kamera yang berada ditangannya.

Jaejoong juga mengenakan costume yang sama persir dengan yunho hanya saja ia mengenakan baju putih dan celana berwarna biru gelap dengan sepatu yang berwarna hitam tinggi yang elegan sesuai dengan tas punggung kecilnya. "Aku ingin ke museum Louvre, setelah itu kita ke place de la concorde naik bianglala yang bisa melihat seluruh kota saat sore hari, kemudian makan malam di salah satu cafe yang ada di sepanjang jalan Elysee. Bolehkan yunnie?"

"Baiklah. Kita bisa sekalian mencari bingkisan disepanjang elysee untuk eomma dan appa di korea." Yunho tampak melirik gelas anggurnya. Pagi ini ia meminum anggur untuk sarapannya. Mungkin otaknya sudah tidak berpungsi dengan benar lagi. "Mungkin berbotol-botol anggur bisa menjadi bingkisan yang menarik."

"Tidak semua orang menyukainya,yunnie."

Terpasang senyum tipis pada bibir yunho. "Tapi semua orang menyukai anggur yang sangat merah dan berusia ratusan tahun."

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus ke Ponts de Arts."

"Jebatan Ponts de art?" Tanya yunho lagi dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh jaejoong dan senyum cerianya. 'Dia memang susah ditebak.' Pikir yunho. "Dan lagi itu hanya sebuah jembatan apa menariknya?"

"Kita tetap harus ke Ponts de art..." Titah jaejoong tanpa bisa diganggugugat.

.

.

.

Keduanya tiba di Port de art saat siang hari, Jaejoong langsung berjalan mendahului yunho demi melihat lebih dekat ribuan gembok yang terpasang di jembatan itu, ada juga hal seperti ini di seoul namun rasanya berbeda jika di paris. Mungkin karena ada yunho disampingnya. Mungkin! Dengan lincah tangannya mengambil gambar sebagai kenang-kenangan dengan kamera yang dibawanya sendiri dan tanpa sepengetahuan yunho, jaejoong selalu berhasil mengabadikan sosok suaminya itu didalam kameranya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.  
Keduanya membawa kamera masing-masing karena akan lebih efesien dalam mengabadikan apa yang mereka suka. Walaupun pada akhirnya semua isi karena keduanya akan dicetak dan akan ditaruh kedalam sebuah ruangan khusus.

"Bukankah disini sangat indah?" Tanya jaejoong sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada salah satu tiang di jembatan dan yunho ada disampingnya. Kedua mata bulatnya memperhatikan pasangan yang memasang gembok dan membuang kuncinya pada dasar sungai. Keduanya tersenyum dengan penuh bahagia lalu berpelukkan hangat.

"Namsan tower juga sama seperti ini." Jawab yunho.

"Yunnie, kau mengesalakan. Merusak mood." Jaejoong mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibir merahnya yang maju beberapa senti lalu mencubit lengan kekar yunho. "Ini berbeda. Walaupun hampir sama." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

Yunho merangkul pundak jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya pada bahu jaejoong. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

Sepontan kedua pipi jaejoong memerah seketika. "Dulu ada sebuah kisah jika ada sepasang kekasih yang memasang gembok pada jembatan ini dan membuan kuncinya ke dasar sungai serta berdoa dengan tulus untuk hubungan keduanya. Maka sepasang kekasih itu akan selalu bersama selamanya. Bukan kah hal itu sangat indah."

"Haruskah kita mencobanya?" Tanya yunho masih dengan posisinya yang sama memeluk jaejoong. Rasanya akan seperti ini hangat, nyaman, dan sangat pas. Tidak ada yang dapat seperti ini, bahkan ahra sekalipun. Aromanya sungguh memabukkan dan semuanya terasa begitu sempurna saat bersamanya. Namun kenapa hanya demi masa lalu kau kembali goyah? Bukankah dia begitu sempurna melebihi masa lalu yang hanya akan pantas menjadi sebuah kenangan tanpa patut dikenang sedikitpun.

Yunho menyesap aroma itu dengan semangatnya, mendekatkan hidung bangirnya kearah leher jenjang itu, ibaratkan seperti seorang vampir yang bersiap menerkam tubuh korbannya dan menyedot setiap tetesan darah yang mengalir dengan nafsu yang mengelimutinya.

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dan itu berakibat patal karena bibir yunho langsung menyatu dengan leher putihnya. Namun jaejoong menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan melingkarkan jari-jarinya pada lengan yunho. "Tapi aku tidak membawa gembok."

"Aku membawanya." Jawab yunho dengan bisikannya. "Ayo, kita coba." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik jaejoong menuju salah satu pagar pada jembatan lalu mengelurkan gembok kecil yang berwarna emas pudar dengan ukuran lambang kuno tentang cinta didalamnya. Yunho memberikan gembok itu pada jaejoong dan dengan semangat jaejoong memasang gemboknya.

"Apa arti lambang yang ada digembok ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Bohong yunho. "Sudah dipasang. Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan?" Wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu jika berekspresi tidak tahu. Seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Jaejoong menarik telapak tangan kiri yunho lalu menaruh telapak tangan kanannya sendiri diatasnya dan meletakkan kunci gembok itu diatas kedua telapak tangan mereka dan kemudian keduanya bergerak dengan bersamaan membuang kunci itu masuk kedalam dasar sungai hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Pluuuukkkk..." dan keduanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum.

'Ku harap kita akab seperti ini hingga selamanya...'

oooOOOO...

Keduanya berjalan berbaris mengikuti rombongan turis yang sedang mengantri memasuki salah satu tempat terbaik di paris. Museum Louvre terletak tepat di jantung kota paris, 1er Arrodissement atau distrik nomor satu, tepat di sungai seine atau River Droite Seine tempat yunho dan jaejoong melempar kunci gembok pengikat keduanya.

Setelah membayar tiket untuk masuk keduanya bergabung kembali dengan salah satu rombongan turis asal london. Mereka berdua berada dibarisan paling belakang. Bukan karena tidak mau untuk berkeliling sendiri namun hanya saja keduanya paham persis jika mereka tidak begitu mengetahui tentang seni.

"Dia berkata apa yunnie?" Jaejoong menyikut lengan yunho yang ada disampingnya, namja itu terlihat menyimak dengan serius seakan-akan jika ia tidak mengetahuinya maka ia akan menyesal selamanya.

"Dia menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kau kan bisa berbahasa inggris."

"Aku sedang malas mengartikannya. Artikan untukku,yunnie..." Rengek jaejoong.

"Baiklah, princess." Jawab yunho dengan senyum mautnya. "Louvre museum yang terbagi menjadi 3 bagian membetuk huruf "U". Sayap Richeleu mengahadap utara, sayap Sully menghadap timur dan sayap Denon menghadap selatan." Jaejoong menyimak kembali perkataan yunho dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk. Padahal ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Dari lobi utama bawah lapangan Napoleon kita bisa memilih sisi manapun. Tapi jika ingin melihat monalisa kita bisa langsung menuju sayap Denon, lantai 1, Ruangan 6. Diruangan 5 ada lukisan Da Vinci 'Madonna oof The Rocks." Yunho menjelaskan tanpa melewatkan satupun yang diucapkan oleh tour guide asal london itu. "Jadi kita bisa mengikuti mereka jika kau mau.."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kita berdua lalu kehilangan arah didalam museum. Itu akakn sangat memalukan."

Yunho dan jaejoong mengikuti rombongan turis asal london. Pertama mereka masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai 1 ruangan 6. Terpampang begitu banyak lukisan namun hanya monalisa yang berada pada salah satu tembok dan dengan garis batas lebih kurang dari 3 meter itu yang langsung menarik perhatian mereka semua. Tentu saja menarik perhatian jika itu merupakan lukisan monalisa yang tersohor tanpa ada yang mengetahui asal mula lukisan itu, hingga sekarang hanya rumor tanpa ada penjelasan nyata atas lukisan tersebut.

"Monalisa.." Gumam yunho.

"Lukisan yang penuh misterius." Balas jaejoong.

"Ehm, kau benar sekali." Kali ini yunho membenarkan apa yang dikatakan jaejoong. Walaupun faktanya semua ucapan jaejoong itu benar. "Sangat misterius dan karena kemisteriusannya itu lah monalisa menjadi sangat terkenal."

"Sedangkan da vichi seniman dan juga ilmuan. Dia juga sangat berpengaruh dalam salah satu kelompok penganut agama kristiani pada masanya." Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di samping pelipisnya dan jari jempolnya pada dagunya, membentuk huruf L lalu menghentakkan jari telujuknya. Memberikan kesan berpikir dengan santai.

Yunho menatap kagum jaejoong. Sungguh wanita yang sulit untuk didapatkan, dia mengetahui hampir semua hal dan lagi dia penguasa dapur dirumahnya. Setiap saat akan ada selalu makanan lezat yang tersedia. Tangan kanan yunho bergerak dengan sendirinya mengelus puncak kepala jaejoong dan bersentuhan langsung dengan surai hitam legamnya.

"Yunnie kenapa?"

"Kau sungguh mengemaskan." Dan kata-kata itu membuat jaejoong malu, pipinya memerah sempurna. 'Sungguh cantik dengan rona merah muda.' Batin yunho.

Kedunya berjalan lagi mengelilingi museum dengan saling berbagi pengetahuan mereka yang hanya sedikit tentang dunia seni, namun mampu membuat keduanya saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada hampir 3 jam didalam museum namun masih banyak belum mereka datangi. Rombongan wisatawan dari london hanya mendatangi karya yang sanga terkenal tidak berkeliling seluruh museum karena akan membutuhkan kurang lebih 3 hari untuk melakukan semua itu.

Jaejoong membiarkan yunho berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia bersandar pada salah satu dinding luar museum. Rasanya sungguh begitu melelahkan, kakinya berdenyut, dan sepatunya yang begitu tinggi membuat kedua kakinya lecet. Apa lagi jika harus berjalan selama berjam-jam lamanya. Jujur saja, dia jarang menggunakan sepatu dengan hak runcing yang begitu tinggi. Jaejoong menudukkan kepalanya merutuki kakinya yang sekarang terasa berdenyut.

"Kenapa berdiri disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho berjongkok didepan jaejoong. Kedua matanya menatap kedua obidias yang begitu kelam seakan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya disana.

"Kakinya yunnie... Terasa perih..." Jaejoong meringis pelan.

Yunho menarik lengan jaejoong, menyuruh yeoja cantiknya untuk duduk diatas salah satu pahanya dengan ia yang menyandari pada tembok yang memiliki sedikit tempat untuk dapat di duduki sebagai tupuhan. Dengan perlahan yunho melepas sepatu jaejoong dan benar saja ada luka kecil yang mengelupas kulit arinya pada ujung kakinya dan pada samping jarinya. "Kau seharusnya tidak memakai sepatu seperti ini. Jika membuatmu terluka."

"Tapi semua wanita ingin tampil cantik melebihi wanita yang lainnya."

"Tapi untukku kau selalu cantik dengan atau tanpa sepatu seperti ini. Pakailah yang membuatmu nyaman bukan yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Bagiku asalkan itu Jung Jaejoong mau seperti apapun ia maka aku akan menerimanya. Jangan pernah memakai sepatu seperti itu lagi." Yunho menedang sepatu jaejoong menjauh dari mereka. "Kita akan mencari sendal yang nyaman untukmu tapi sebelum itu bisa kah kau berdiri dari pahaku boo?"

Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya tanpa sepatah katapun. Yunho berbeda dari namja-namja lainnya yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan pasangannya. Yunho kembali berjongkok didepan jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya dan menyuruh jaejoong untuk naik keatas punggungnya. Sekarang keduanya berjalan dengan jajoong yang berada dipunggung yunho. Yunho mengendongnya karena tidak mungkin membiarkan jaejoong berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

.

.

.

Elysee sebuah jalan dimana kita dapat menemukan jejeran toko dan restaurant yang sangat mewah serta barang-barang menarik serta unik di paris. Tidak lupa deretan etalase brand2 terkenal di paris yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apakah ini bagus?" Jaejoong memperhatikan gaun hitam yang berada ditangannya. Begitu gelap dan sangat benawan. Memberikan kesan elegant serta angkuh secara bersamaan.

Yunho mengahapiri jaejoong dan berdiri disampingnya, "Kau akan terlihat sangat indah dengan gaun ini." Bisiknya lalu menarik gaun yang ada digengaman jaejoong dan membayarnya.

'Tapi harganya terlalu mahal...' Batin jaejoong.

Yunho kembali ke samping jaejoong dengan paperbag ditangannya. "Hal itu tidak akan membuatku bangkrut seketika dan lagi aku tidak pernah membelikan apapun untukmu selama ini." Ucap yunho seakan-akan ia dapat mengetahui apa yang sedang jaejoong pikirkan. "Jangan memikirkan tentang uang. Semua milik ku adalah milik mu, begitupun sebaliknya kecuali kau tidak ingin membagi milikmu untuk ku."

"Aniyo, aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu."

"Baguslah."

Keduanya berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam toko setelah membelikan beberapa barang untuk kedua eomma dan appa di korea serta kibum, siwon, dan junsu. Tangan itu saling mengenggam dan tangan yang lain membawa paperbag. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati senja itu dengan nyaman. Jaejoong sudah menganti alas kakinya dengan sendal yang sangat nyaman keluaran terbaru Chipkos. Yunho yang membelikannya.

Pria itu rela berlari-lari mencarikan sepasang sendal untuk jaejoong yang sedang menunggu di salah satu bangku caffe. Walaupun ukurannya sendal itu sedikit lebih besar bagi jaejoong namun hatinya menghangat melihat sikap suaminya yang harus bersusah payah saja ukurannya besar jika yunho membeli sendal khusus yang hanya dikeluarkan bagi pria saja. Mana perduli yunho yang terpenting sedal itu terasa nyaman di kakinya maka akan terasa nyaman di kaki jaejoong karena ia membelikan dua buah sendal satu untuk jaejoong dan satu untuknya. Dasar yunho tidak pernah romantis hingga membelikan apa yang ada di benaknya saja.

Yunho menarik jaejoong masuk kedalam salah satu koto wine yang paling tersohor akan red winenya. Dengan langkah pasti ia masuk dan melihat sekeliling toko.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa red wine untuk kolegan di korea dan beberapa teman. Kau tidak masalahkan jika aku tinggal sebentar."

"Gwenchana, aku akan menunggu disini."

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Sepeninggal yunho jaejoong menatap buluhan bahkan ribuah botol wine yang berjejer pada etalase toko dengan nama dan tahun wine itu dibuat. Ada begitu banyak dan faktanya semakin lama tahun pembuatannya maka rasa yang dihasilkan akan semakin baik dan harga jualnya akan semakin melambung tinggi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seorang pria yangg berada disamping jaejoong. Ia anak dari pemilik toko ini. Disini terdapat beberapa pegawai yang akan membantu anda untuk memilih wine yang bagus. Namun jangan salah tidak ada kata sepi pada toko ini. Jika anda sudah menentukan wine pilihan anda, anda bisa mengantri pada bagian pemesanan dan membayar wine-wine tersebut di kasir.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat orang yang ada disampingnya berbicara padanya. Sedikit keterkejutan karena wajah pria ini tidak asing baginya hanya saja dia lupa mengenalnya dimana. "Tidak ada. Saya hanya sedang menunggu suami saya yang sedang membayar wine pesanannya."

"Ehm, ternyata anda sudah menikah. Betapa beruntungnya suami anda tersebut." Mereka berbicara dengan sangat formal. "Anda dan suami anda pengemar wine? Jika tidak, maka tidak mungkin suami anda datang ke toko kami."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Pria ini sungguh membuatnya muak. "Tidak. Kami hanya membelikan berapa wine untuk kolegan kami di korea."

"Anda berasal dari korea..."

"Kami memiliki salah satu cabang disana. Mungkin ada tahu bordeaux?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Saya baru saja tinggal di korea, selama ini saya berada di jepang."

"Oh, maafkan saya kalau begitu." Ucapnya rasanya ia tertarik dengan wanita cantik yang berada didepannya, wanita ini terlalu muda untuk menikah. Wajahnya seperti remaja yang ada di high school. "Apakah anda ingin mencoba sedikit Dom Romane Conti?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Jawab jaejoong dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Yunho menatap tidak suka kearah jaejoong dan pria yang dikenalnya sebagai pemilik salah satu cabang penyimpanan wine dan toko wine yang ada di korea.

.

.

.

Yunho membawa 5 paperbag didalam genggamannya, semuanya red wine karena harga wine lebih murah di paris daripada harga bir dan lagi hampir setiap hidangan makan selalu ditemanin dengan wine.

"Apa semua wine itu tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Ini khas dari paris."

"Tapikan tidak perlu wine juga,yunnie..."

"Jadi? Tidak mungkin membelikan mereka keju sebagai bingkisan." Ini sudah ke empat kalinya mereka bertengkar soal red wine. Mungkin bagi yunho itu hal yang sangat membosan jika harus mempermasalahkan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang Tapi rasanya ia sangat kesal pada jaejoong yang terus berbicara pada pria saat ia memesan puluhan botol wine itu.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin melempar suaminya ini dengan red wine yang ada digengaman suaminya. Masalahnya bukan kelima paperbag yang berisikan wine itu. Tapi masih banyak lagi wine pesanan yunho yang akan di kirim ke apartemen mereka seakan pria itu ingin membuka cabang wine di korea. "Bukan keju tapi masih banyak yang lain. Dan tidak mesti wine."

"Sudahlah, jika kau tidak suka dengan sikap ku. Kau bisa pergi dengan pria yang berbincang denganmu tadi. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan yunho. Kemana perginya sosok suaminya yang perhatian tadi siang? Kenapa berganti dengan sosok yang keras kepalaa seperti ini? "Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong bahkan sudah lupa dengan panggilan yunnienya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau pasti menggodanya agar dia mau datang begitu saja menghapirimu." Tuduh yunho. Rasa kesal dan amarahnya menjadi satu sekarang dan ia mulai menuduh hal yang tidak-tidak pada jaejoong karena hal sepele.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Jung Yunho."

"Terserah padamu! Aku tidak perduli." Yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terpaku dan shock mendapati perubahan sikap suaminya yang mood swing itu. "Yunnie.. Kau dimana jangan tinggalkan aku." Bahkan sebelum jaejoong berkata seperti itu, sosok yunho sudah menghilang di kerumunan orang yang berjalan disepanjang jalanan Elysee.

**#ALLNEW **

**TBC~~~**

_Gomawoyo buat semua reviewnya ^^_

_Maksih yang udah mapir buat baca mau itu yang ngereview, guest, bahkan silent readers sekalipun ^^_

_Besok tepat tgl __**31 mei 2013**__ jam __**09.30**__ A.M. ta seminar loh!_

_Jadi, mohon doanya buat ta ma temen ta yang ngaku jadi istri changmin...!_

_Moga seminar proposal tugas akhir kami lancar trus pengujinya baik gak macem-macem pertanyaanya ntar lau maju sidang 1 bulan lagi ^^_

_For the last,_

**_Selamat pagi semuanya ^^ _**

_ta update tepat pukul setengah 2 pagi lewat 2 menit ini ^^!i karena gugup sulit tidurnya..._


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau pasti menggodanya agar dia mau datang begitu saja menghapirimu." Tuduh yunho. Rasa kesal dan amarahnya menjadi satu sekarang dan ia mulai menuduh hal yang tidak-tidak pada jaejoong karena hal sepele.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Jung Yunho."

"Terserah padamu! Aku tidak perduli." Yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terpaku dan shock mendapati perubahan sikap suaminya yang mood swing itu. "Yunnie.. Kau dimana jangan tinggalkan aku." Bahkan sebelum jaejoong berkata seperti itu, sosok yunho sudah menghilang di kerumunan orang yang berjalan disepanjang jalanan Elysee.

Sorry, but **i** love you

Jinjja. **Saranghae**!

Jaejoong menatap kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalangg dijalanan Elysee, matanya tak pernah lepas dari jalan tersebut. Sudah hampir dua jam dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.05 P.M, suhu udara sudah mulai begitu dingin. Walaupun tidak terlalu dingin sekali namun jika melihat pakaian yang dipakainya rasanya udara langsung menusuk kedalam kulitnya dan lagi rasa lelahnya yang menjalar. Wajar saja seharian ini ia berjalan berkeliling dengan yunho, menggunakan bus umum, taksi dan berjalan kaki. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanyanya ntah pada siapa.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding disalah satu toko. Tangannya saling mengusap satu sama lain. Menghilangkan dingin yang mulai menjalar sedikit demi sedikit. "Awas aku akan membunuhnya begitu tahu cara sampai kembali ke hottel." Katanya berapi-api. "Otthoke?" Rasanya seperti ingin menangis karena semua ini. Pertama karena ia lupa jika dompetnya hanya terisi beberapa koin dan beberapa kartu kredit miliknya dan yunho. Kedua dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara kembali ke hottel. Biasanya akan selalu ada yunho disampingnya jadi ia tidak pernah memperhatikan jalan disekitarnya. Ketiga tubuhnya sangat lelah, kakinya terasa nyeri karena berjalan menyelusuri jalanan elysee berharap ia akan menemukan sosok yunho disana tapi tetap saja itu hanya sebuah harapan dan belum tentu terjadi. Jaejoong mentap lurus kedepan hingga ia dapat melihat monumen Arch de Triomphe yang ada diujung sana walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

**(/^.^)/**

Yunho duduk diam didalam kamar hotelnya. Tumpukkan paperbag yang berisi wine dan beberapa belanjaan jaejoong ada disamping pintu dan masih banyyak lagi yang akan menyusul setelah itu. Ia hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Otaknya seperti benang kusut yang saling melilit satu sama lain. Baru kali ini ia marah tanpa sebab yang pasti, mungkin cemburu namun rasanya hal itu tidak logis atau karena terlalu lelah, itu juga bukan alasan yang bagus. "ARRgghhhh...!" Tangannya mengacak tataan rambutnya. "Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa boojae belum kembali? Dia tidak mungkin tersesat. Dia pintar dan lagi dia wanita yang kuat tapi kenapa mash belum kembali?" Rasa khawatir sudah menghantuinya sejak kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya dan jaejoong, namun rasa egoisnya terlanjur membuatnya tidak ingin bergerak dari posisinya. "Itu salahnya karena membuatku marah." Ia berargumen sendiri "Tapi itu juga salahku. Kenapa aku marah sekali hanya karena melihatnya bersama pria itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya tapi kenapa seperti ini?"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran smartphonenya membuatnya terkejut dan berhenti berargumen dengan dirinya sendiri tentap apa yang ada dihatinya dan dipikirannya. Sampai matanya menatap layar smartphonenya dan membuat namja tampan pemimpin sebuah perusahaan itu bangkit dari duduknya, meraih jaket hitamnya, dan berlari kelaur dari dalam kamar hotelnya. Melupakan smartphonenya yang terus bergetar.

"SIAL!" makinya ntah pada siapa dan melupakan smartphonenya yang terus bergetar.

**_Eomma is calling..._**

**(/^.^)/**

Monumen Arch de Triomphe, sangat indah jika diliat dari dekat. Angin kembali berhembus menerpa kulitnya yang hanya tertutup kemeja yang sudah dipakainya sejak pagi. Ntah bagaimana kakinya melangkah begitu saja hingga sampai ke monumen bersejarah ini.

"Sayang harus melihatnya sendiri. Apa aku perlu ke kantor polisi dan mengatakan jika diriku tersesat lalu menceritakan cerita super hari ini jika suamiku sendiri meninggalkanku hanya karena keju dan wine. Astaga, itu sangat memalukan." Bantin jaejoong sambil menatap iri orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menikah dengannya tapi sudah terlambat untuk mundur." Jaejoong mengusap kedua tangannya bergantian lalu berjalan meninggalkan Arch de Triomphe dengan dingin dan rasa bimbang bersamanya.

**(/^.^)/**

Elysee masih tetap padat dan semakin malam semakin ramai yang mengunjunginya. Namja bermata musang itu bahkan sudah tidak perduli dengan penampilannya sejak kakinya menginjakkan ke sepanjang jalanan Elysee dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dia sudah berputar-putar menyelusuri semua tempat yang telah dikunjunginya tadi berharap dapat menemukan jaejoong yang sedang menunggunya namun hanya kekosongan yang ditemuinya. "Kau dimana?" Kedua mata musangnya terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kakinya terus melangkah, dan hatinya terus berdoa. Rasanya sangat menakutkan bahkan hanya untuk membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada jaejoong. "Maafkan aku."

"Bukan kah paris itu sangat indah? Namun kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?"

"Kau dimana boo?"

"Apa aku akan berakhir seperti ini? Kemana jung bodoh itu? Kenapa dia tidak mencariku?"

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu?"

"Aku membencimu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Kau manusia yang paling bodoh."

"Aku berjanji."

"GREEPPP..."

Tubuhnya mematung begitu ada tubuh lain yang nubruknya dari belakang dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Hikkkssss... hikssss... Kau kemana saja? Aku kedinginan disini. Kaki ku lecet karenamu. Aku membencimu jung yunho pabo..."

Yunho melepaskan pelukan jaejoong dan menghadap kan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jaejoong. "Mianhae..." Hanya kata-kata sederhana itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Bukan dirinya yang menemukan jaejoong namun jaejoong yang menemukannya.

"Aku mau pulang."

Yunho menarik jaejoong kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Kita akan pulang dan aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." Ia mengusap-ngusap punggung jaejoong. Tubuh jaejoong terasa begitu dingin.

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher yunho, menyadarkan kepalanya yang berdenyut itu pada dada bidang yunho, menyesap aroma yang ada disana yang membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Hingga ia terlelap.

**oooooOOOO...**

Ini sudah hari ketiganya yoochun melihat ahra yang selalu datang ke kantornya dengan alasan untuk berkerjasama dengan perusahaan jung. Pemandangan yang memuakkan bagi yoochun, ia sampai tidak bernafsu untuk datang ke kantor karena hal yang tidak penting. "Hahhhhh... Dia sangat menganggu." Yoochun keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan wajah ditekuk. Rapat direksi hari ini akan sangat memuakkan baginya.

Yoochun masuk kedalam ruangan rapat dengan beberapa file yang ada ditangannya berserta buku catatan kecil dan ballpoin didalamnya, ia duduk disamping Mr. Jung. Ketua dari setiap deraksi sudah ada ditempatnya. Ini merupakan rapat direksi saja untuk membahas kinerja setiap bagian yang ada di kantor.

Hampir setengah jam lebih ia menyamankan dirinya dan juga pikirannya untuk membahas kinerja direksi tapi tetap saja pikirannya ntah melayang kemana. Padahal tidak ada beban berat yang harus dipanggulnya tapi rasanya sangat melelahkan. Sekarang hanya tingga Mr. Jung dan dirinya yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Perusahaan Go ingin berkerjasama dengan perusahaan kita. Bagaimana menurutmu yoochun?" Tanya Mr. Jung.

Yoochun memasang senyum terbaiknya saat ini. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh sekarang. Tidak percuma selama ini dia begitu dekat dengan kelurga jung. "Perusahaan Go tidak akan memberikan keuntungan yang berlebih bagi perusahaan kita. Bagaimana yang kita tahu jika perusahaan itu tidak memiliki masa depan yang baik." Yoochun menimbang lagi apa yang sebaiknya harus ia katakan saat ini. Jangan sampai membuatnya terkesan menolak perusahaan GO secara mentah-mentah.

"Appa juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi mungkin eomma yang akan menentang ini semua bagaimanaapun eomma pasti tahu jika itu perusahaan milik Kelurga GO ahra. Walaupun masih merupakan masa lalu tapi appa tidak ingin mencari masalah yang baru." Mr. Jung menekankan kata-kata GO didalam kalimatnya.

Yoochun mengangguk setuju atas keputusan Mr. Jung. Bagimanapun kelurga jung tidak menyukai ahra hingga saat ini. "Walaupun tanpa melihat masa lalu tetapi tetap saja perusahan GO tidak memiliki kecukupan yang baik untuk perusahaan kita. Menurut saya perusahaan Choi lebih baik. Walaupun perusahaan itu masih baru berdiri, namun mereka dapat mempertahankan perusahannya pada masa-masa sulit seperti saat ini. Bukankah, itu merupakan sebuah kelebihan tersendiri dan lagi perusahaan milik tuan Kim Hyunjoong sendiri juga akan bergabung dengan kita secepatnya."

"Haah..! Appa lupa akan hal yang satu itu. Sebaiknya appa akan mengadakan makan malam dengan besan appa."

Yoochun sendiri ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah appanya ini. Ya, karena selalu bersama yunho pada akhirnya yoochun menjadi anggota kelurga baru di kelurga jung. Itu merupakan salah satu hal yang terbaik dalam hidupnya. "Appa. Sebaiknya appa mencari assisten yang baru agar bisa mengatur jadwal appa. Jangan seperti ini. Eomma tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi assisten yang baik dalam perkerjaan."

"Akan appa pikirkan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu yoochun kembali keruangan appa."

"Ya." Ucap Mr. Jung dengan senyumnya. Yoochun memang berbeda. Ia namja yang sopan dan ramah namun berbahaya. Keterbalikan dengan yunho. Orang-orang yang berniat jahat padanya pada akhirnya akan pergi dengan sendiri dari sisinya. Even that hurt, kau pasti akan menemukan beberapa orang yang salah sebelum menemukan orang yang benar dan kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang pada akhirnya meninggalkanmu atau orang yang akan selalu setia disisimu. Tapi semua pasti memiliki rasa sakit yang berbeda.

**oooOOOO...**

Ntahlah, ini suasana terburuk yang pernah terjadi diantara keduanya sejak kejadian yunho pergi meninggalkan jaejoong.. Yeoja itu lebih memilih untuk diam sementara yunho bingung harus melakukan hal seperti apa untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Oke, ia mengaku salah karena menginggalkan jaejoong dan masih banyak hal yang tidak baik telah dilakukannya. Sadar atau tidak jika hal-hal tersebut dapat saja menjadi bumerang yang kapan saja bisa langsung menusuknya.

"Kita harus bicara. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke korea dengan keadaan seperti ini." Yunho langsung mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. Cukup hanya beberapa jam dia seperti begitu diacuhkan. Ia tidak suka hal itu. Rasanya menyakitkan secara perlahan menusuk dan membuat kehabisan napas sedikit demi sedikit.

Jaejoong menatap yunho sekilas lalu kembali lagi menyibukkan dirinya menyusun semua barang mereka kedalam koper sarta tumpukkan barang yang baru sadar jika itu semua milik jaejoong yang dibelinya selama mereka di paris, sepertinya akan ada biaya tambahan untuk bagasi dan yang lain-lain. "Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"

"Soal..." Yunho mengantukkan kata-katanya. Namja tampan itu bahkan malu untuk memulainya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'Kenapa kau mendiamkan ku?' 'Apa salahku?' 'Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka diacuhkan.' Kau gila jung yunho." Yunho membatin.

Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan namja sipit itu kali ini. Itupun jika ia mampu. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Bisakah yunnie membantuku mempacking semua ini?"

"Baiklah." Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mulai mengambil barang belanjaan keduanya dan mulai menyusunnya kedalam papperbag atau masuk kedalam koper biru super besar yang pernah mereka beli. "Maafkan soal kemarin. Aku tidak sadar sudah meninggalkanmu,boo."

"Hmm.."

"Kau tidak marahkan padaku?" Yunho melirik jaejoong sekilas. Yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan barang-barang didepannya. "Boojae... Boojae.. Kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Hmm.. Aku tahu."

"Jadi kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Hmmm..."

Yunho menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan jaejoong. "Bisakah mengucapkan kata-kata yang lain selain Hmmm?"

"Ani."

"Wea?"

"Aku sedang malas berbicara. Masih ada rasa kesal dan kecewa bersamaku."

Yunho berdiri dari posisinya, mendekati jaejoong, duduk dibelakang yeoja itu, dan lalu memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang jaejoong, menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala jaejoong. "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Ayolah, ini bukan pertama kali yunho memeluknya bahkan mereka sering melakukan hubungan 18 tahun keatas namun kenapa jantungnya terus berdetak seperti ini. 'Tuhan tolong selamatkan hambamu ini.' Batinnya. "Lalu?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Bisa kita akhiri masa dingin beberapa jam ini?" Tanya yunho memelas.

"Kalau tidak bisa bagaimana?"

"Boojae...!" Mohon yunho.

"Katakan alasan kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu? Kau membuatku kedinginan, kakiku lecet, kau juga membuatku ketakutan." Bohong jaejoong. Yeoja itu bahkan tidak ketakutan dirinya hanya bingung cara kembali ke hotel tidak lebih dari itu. Kakinya yang lecet memang karena dirinya tidak terbiasa berjalan jauh, dan soal kedinginan semua orang merasakan dingin. Kali ini rasanya jaejoong ingin tertawa, suami lucu sekali. Manusia aneh yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Rasanya otak yunho membeku seketika karena ini semua. "Ehmm..." Yunho mengantungkan kata-katany untuk kedua kalinya. "Maafkan, aku soal meninggalkan itu. Aku tidak bermaksud karena hanya terlalu kesal, aku jadi pergi bergitu saja. Soal kaki yang lecet, aku kan sudah mengobatinya." Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya, rasanya akan selalu seperti ini. Nyaman! "Mulai detik ini aku akan menjadi selimut untukmu. Agar kau selalu hangat."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Aku selalu serius dengan apa yang ku katakan. Kau percaya padaku kan, boo?"

"Ya, bodohnya aku yang akan percaya padamu." Jaejoong mngusap lengan yunho yang melingkar dilehe putih jenjangnya."

"Jadi kita berbaikan?"

"Ya. Tuan jung yang tampan."

"Terima Kasih, boojae."

**#ALL NEW**

**Hai semua ^^  
maaf, lama update lagi sibuk bgt ma real life  
Doakan sidang ta lancar ya :D  
jd bisa rajin update**

Gomawoyo~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Rasanya otak yunho membeku seketika karena ini semua. "Ehmm..." Yunho mengantungkan kata-katany untuk kedua kalinya. "Maafkan, aku soal meninggalkan itu. Aku tidak bermaksud karena hanya terlalu kesal, aku jadi pergi bergitu saja. Soal kaki yang lecet, aku kan sudah mengobatinya." Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya, rasanya akan selalu seperti ini. Nyaman! "Mulai detik ini aku akan menjadi selimut untukmu. Agar kau selalu hangat."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Aku selalu serius dengan apa yang ku katakan. Kau percaya padaku kan, boo?"

"Ya, bodohnya aku yang akan percaya padamu." Jaejoong mngusap lengan yunho yang melingkar dilehe putih jenjangnya.

"Jadi kita berbaikan?"

"Ya. Tuan jung yang tampan."

"Terima Kasih, boojae."

**#ALL NEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Together? Maybe in youre dream...!**

Setelah menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Ini hari ke tiganya anak tunggal dari kelurga jung itu hadir mengisi keabsenannya selama beberapa hari. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya, bahkan selalu ada senyuman yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Ckleekk..." Pintu ruangan jung yunho terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita yang masih begitu cantik diusianya yang dapat dikatakan tidak muda lagi. Kiki jenjangnya melangkah pelan dan duduk diatas sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Selama pagi yunnie..."

Yunho masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Tidak bergeming sama sekali. Walaupun Mrs. Jung memanggilnya. "Oh, jadi begitu sekarang sikap anak eomma yang sudah susah payah eomma besarkan hingga seperti ini." Omel Mrs. Jung.

"Eomma mau apa datang kemari?" Tanya yunho to the point, terlalu malas untung memutar-mutar pembicaraan pada akhirnya toh eommanya yang akan selalu menindasnya.

"Eomma ingin mengajakmu dan joongie makan siang. Eomma kangen sekali padanya."

"Aku sibuk eomma. Lihat, tumpukkan berkas yang harus aku periksa ini sudah mulai menjadi gunung."

Mrs. Jung memutar bola matanya malas. Yang benar saja itu hanya ada sekitar 30 file perusahaan yang menumpuk menjadi satu. Bahkan mrs. Jung pernah melihat yang lebih banyak lagi saat ia meminta pada suaminya untuk berbulan madu yang ke sekian kalinya. Pulangnya mr. Jung harus menima pekerjaanya yang menumpuk di dalam ruanganya. "Jangan terlalu berlebih. Appamu bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih saja namun tidak mengeluh."

'Aku kan beda.' Batin yunho. 'Aku bukan 100% appa atau 100% eomma. Aku kombinasi keduanya eomma! Jadi wajar kalau aku berlebih karena eomma juga berlebihan!'

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Mrs. Jung menatap yunho dengan mata tajamnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, eomma."

"Sudahlah, eomma malas berbicara denganmu." Mrs. Jung berdiri dari duduknya. "Eomma pinjam joongie satu hari ini." Kata Mrs. Jung lalu meninggalkan yunho yang kembali lagi fokus pada perkerjaanya. Mrs. Jung berjalan pelan keluar dari perusahaan milik suaminya yang sekarang sedang berada di Jepang dalam rangka urusan bisnin. Sejujurnya, wanita pendamping kepala keluarga jung ini sungguh kesepian berada dirumahnya yang megah hanya dengan maid dan suaminya yang sibuk dilaur rumah.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa dokumen kantor, ia meraih smartphonenya, dan menekan benda itu beberapa kali hingga sebuah panggilan tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo, yunnie ada apa?"

"Boo, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada.. Joongie baru selesai membersihkan rumah tadi." Jawab jaejoong sambil menyamankan duduknya. "Oh,ya.. joongie mau pergi dengan eomma boleh? Setelah itu joongie mau bertemu dengan kibummie. Mungkin akan pulang sedikit lebih lama. Yunnie, tidak marah kan?"

"Arraseo, yang penting sebelum aku sampai kau harus sudah ada dirumah boo. Aku tidak suka kau terlalu lama diluar."

"Baiklah! Jam berapa yunnie pulang hari ini?"

"Jam 5 sore." Yunho menjawab sambil terseyum lebar.

"Aish.." Jaejoong mengerutu dalam hati. "Biasa juga jam 7 malam. Kenapa jadi jam 5? Wea? Wea?"

"Kau masih ada janji padaku,boo."

"Aku lupa janji itu."

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku mengingatnya jadi tetap akan ku tagih."

"Kau menyebalkan jung yunho!" Ucap jaejoong kesal. Ia langsung menekan tobol merah di smartphonye dan melempar benda putih itu kesisi lain tempat duduknya. "Aishhh... aku menyesal mengakatan jika aku kesepian dirumah ini." Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tidak jelas. "Aku akan membunuhmu jung yunho!" Teriknya frustasi.

ooooOOOO...

Keduanya masih saling diam didalam sebuah kamar hotel. Salah satu dari mereka memesan ruangan di hotel ini untuk bertemu. Duduk dalam diam saling berhadapan dan hanya berbatas dengan sebuah meja persegi empat yang kecil. Tidak, ada alasan yang jelas kenapa namja ini mau menyetujui permintaan sang yeoja untuk bertemu kembali. Bukankah dia sudah memiliki pendamping? **Bukan ini terasa seperti sebuah perselingkuhan secara tidak langsung?** Kau harus punya sebuah alasan yang cukup kuat untuk bertemu dengan seorang yeoja sementara dirimu telah sah memiliki pendamping baik di hadapan tuhan atau hukum.

"Jika kau masih tidak berbicara aku akan pergi saja."

"Yunho oppa..."

"Hmmmm..." Yunho memandang sosok yang dulu pernah sempat ada dihatinya dengan wajah bekunya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ara duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Ia tahu ini salah tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk bisa membuka kedua matanya jika dia memang tidak bisa memiliki pria yang ada dihadapannya kini. "Aku tahu aku salah, oppa. Maafkan aku!" Ia terdiam sejenak. " Tapi bisakah kita bersama kembali seperti dulu? Bukankah selama ini tidak ada kata putus dari kita berdua,oppa."

"Maafkan aku." Yunho menatap ara dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan ada rasa sakit, kecewa, penyesalan, dan kebodohan yang melebur menjadi satu. "Kau tahu aku sudah menikah dengan jaejoong. Seorang wanita yang pernah kau lihat bersama denganku di sebuah supermarket saat pertama kali bertemu sejak sekian lama dan aku tidak ingin menyakitinya sedikitpun. Bertemu seperti saja merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Apa lagi harus kembali seperti dulu itu sama saja seperti aku berselingkuh dibelakangnya."

"Kau wannita yang baik ara. Aku tidak akan kembali bersama denganmu lagi setelah apa yang aku lakukan pada jaejoong. Kau tahu kita bukan lagi remaja labil seperti dulu. Sekarang apapun yang aku lakukan aku harus bertanggungjawab terhadapnya."

Tubuh ara terasa lemas seketika. Ia tahu ini salah tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan yunho dihatinya. "Aku tidak masalah jika hanya menjadi selingkuhanmu,oppa." Suaranya bergetar menahan sakit didadanya. "Walaupun aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan nafsumu tanpa memiliki hatimu. Aku tidak akan pernah kecewa denganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa ara."

"Katakan alasan kau tidak bisa menerimaku." Susah payah ia menahan air matanya. Bahkan dengan tubuhnya sendiripun yunho tetap tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Harga dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganya ara berjalan memutar meja dan berdiri dibelakang yunho.

Yunho masih tetap diam duduk di atas kursinya. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan apa yang akan dilakukan ara yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Tanpa aku sadari tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku mencintainya. Jaejoong dengan caranya sendiri memmbuatku jauh kedalam cintanya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya membuatku menjadi ketergantungan."

"Aku bahkan lebih baik darinya oppa." Ara mendekap yunho dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher yunho. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang ada disana. "Aku akan memberikan semua yang aku punya hanya untukmu." Ara melepas kaitan gaun tali pastanya hinga menapakkan tubuh polosnya. Jika ini cara satu-satunya ia akan melakukan sekotor apapun itu.

Yunho bisa merasakan bagian belakang kepalanya yang berada pada kedua dada ara. Darahnya berdesir hangat. Ayolah, ia pria normal dan sudah dewasa semua bisa saja berubah. "Dia sudah duluan memberikan semua yang ia punya untuku ara. Bahkan aku yang merampasnya dan dia tidak pernah sedikitpun marah padaku." Yunho berusaha tetap tenang melepaskan lingkaran lengan ara dari lehernya dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Maafkan aku!" Katanya sambil menjaga jarak dari ara. Ia tidak ingin ada hal-hal yang iya iya terjadi disini. Cukup matanya yang melihat jangan sampai ia merasakan tubuh itu. Walaupun nalurinya menuntunnya untuk tetap disana namun hatinya terluka melihatnya.

"Oppa.." Panggil ara dengan wajah memelas. Air matanya bahkan sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Mianhae.." Yunho melangkah pergi meninggalkan ara dengan nafsu yang mengerogoti otaknya.

ooooOOOO...

"Eomma..." Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Mrs. Jung keduanya sedang berjalan di dalam sebuah mall. Mrs jung dan jaejoong berencana untuk mendekorasi salah satu kamar yang ada dirumah keluarga jung. Kamar yunho sebenarnya yang akan mereka dekorasi ulang. Alasan utamanya adalah Mrs. Jung kesepian dan dia ingin setiap akhir pekan yunho dan jaejoong menginap dirumah nan megahnya. "Joongie ingin dindingnya berwarna putih."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung bingung setelah begitu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan termasuk memesan bebapa properti baru untuk kamar yunho. "Tidak butuh yang lain lagi?"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar. "Yunnie, kelihatannya akan tidak suka jika joongie menganti seluruh dekorasi kamarnya seperti milik joongie di jepang."'

"Siapa yang mengatakan yunnie tidak suka? Dia pasti akan menyukainya. Jika dia tidak menyukainya eomma akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur dikamar yang lain."

"Eomma mana bisa seperti itu." Jaejoong ingin membantah namun ia tidak berani.

Mrs jung hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka sudah selesai berkeliling sejak tadi demi mendekor ulang kamar anak sematawanyangnya. "Gwenchana, kau hanya terlalu mencintainya joongie."

"Mungkin." Jawab jaejoong tak pasti.

"Apakah kalian belum berencana untuk memiliki anak?" Tanya Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba. Wajar saja diumurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi ini. Ia sangat menginginkan menimang cucu. Penerus garis keturunan keluarga jung.

Wajah jaejoong memerah seketika. Aegya.. Dia bahkan sangat menginginkan bayi kecil, berpipi bulat, dan hangat berada didekapannya. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan baginya. "Eomma bisa membicarak hal lain. Ini sangat memalukan."

"Baiklah..." Mrs. Jung tidak akan menggoda menantunya untuk saat ini. "Sudah, mulai gelap bukankah joongie berjanji untuk tidak pulang lewat dari jam 5."

"Joongie lupa." Jaejoong seperti ingin mengutuk dirinya yang mudah lupa waktu jika sudah berbelanja. "Eomma selalu membuat joongie lupa waktu jika berbelanja."

"Sebaiknya, kita membeli makanan untuk yunnie. Kau tidak mungkin sempat memasak lagi dirumah joongie. Kasihan yunnie kelaparan."

"Baiklah, eomma. Joongie akan belikan sekalian joongie berjalan pulang."

Kedunya menikmati satu hari itu dengan sangat begitu menyenangkan. Berbelanja menghilangkan stress yang ada dengan menghabiskan seluruh uang yang dihasilkan suami masing-masing. Hidup itu indah seketika dan menyedihkan juga seketika. Tidak ada jaminan yang pasti didalamnya.

oooooOOOO...

Jaejoong meelihat yunho yang sedang makan malam. Jaejoong memang pulang terlambat tapi yunho sama sekali tidak marah padanya karena eomma jung yang langsung mengantarkan jaejoong hingga didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini boo?"

"Hanya membatu eomma membeli beberapa keperluan dirumah dan eomma ingin mendekor ulang kamar yunnie dirumah."

"Wea? Apa yang salah dengan kamarku?" Tanya yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia tidak terlalu berselera untuk makan. Hanya makan untuk tidak membuat jaejoong khawatir.

Jaejoong mengambil sisa piring dan mulai membersihkan meja makan. "Tidak tahu. Tanya pada eomma, yunnie." Jawab jaejoong sambil berjalan meletakkan seluruh peralatan makan yang kotor dan mulai mencucinya satu persatu. "Dan lagi eomma mengatakan jika kita harus menginap dirumah menemani eomma saat akhir pekan."

"Bukankah selalu ada appa saat akhir pekan. Kenapa eomma tidak ikut dengan appa saja."

Jaejoong meletakkan peralatan makan yang sudah dibersihkannya satu persatu. "Terlalu melelahkan dan lagi membosankan,yunnie. Appa pergi untuk berbisnis bukan berliburan."

"Appa terlalu memanja eomma..." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menghamipri jaejoong, dan berdiri dibelakang yeoja itu.

"Eomma hanya kesepian dirumah dan lagi eomma pasti akan sangat lelah jika harus mengikuti appa kemanapun appa pergi." Jawab jaejoong dan mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah dengan kain kering. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya berdiri menghadap yunho.

Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping jaejoong. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka menempel seperti lem. "Bukankah kita bisa memberikan eomma cucu untuk menemaninya." Bisik yunho pada telinga jaejoong.

"Yunnie..."

"Kau sudah membuatku berjanji untuk memberikanmu seseorangg yang bisa menemanimu dirumah boo..."

Yunho menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir cheery jaejoong. Menyesap rasa manis dari sana. Salah satu tangannya melingkar pada pinggang jaejoong dan satu lagi menekan tengkuk jaejoong. Jaejoong merangkulkan kedua lengannya pda leher jenjang yunho. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, saling menyesap, mengigit, dan memberikan rangsangan yang berbeda. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih pansa. Tanga yunho meraba dada sintal jaejoong memberikan rangsangan disana.

"Akkhh..yunn..niee..." Desah jaejoong tertahan.

Ciuman yunho berpindah ke telinga jaejoong, turun keleher jenjangnya, dan memberikan tanda disana. Menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga berbekas kebiruan. Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir cherry sebentar lalu melepasnya. Hanya menggoda. "Aku menginginkamu.." Tangan yunho sudah meraba seluruh bagian tubuh jaejoong, membuat jaejoong mengeliat tak nyaman.

"Tapi tidak disini... Yunnie, jangan mengodaku!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan jaejoong. Tangannya berhenti meraba-raba, dengan satu kali gerakkan kini jaejoong sudah berpindah kedalam dekapanya. "Kajja, kita lanjutkan dikamar." Yunho masih terus menyesap apa saja yang dapat diraih oleh bibir hatinya sementara kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mereka berdua.

**#ALLNEW**

SOrry, kalau makin gaje cerintanya.

Tapi karena udah mau deket sidang dan sedang menunggu panggilan sidang jadi diwaktu kosong ini ta usahakan cepet tamat ceritanya ^^ Doakan sidang ta ya :D  
Terima Kasih buat semua yang selalu mendukung ta buat ngelanjutin FF ta...


	12. Chapter 12

Ciuman yunho berpindah ke telinga jaejoong, turun keleher jenjangnya, dan memberikan tanda disana. Menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga berbekas kebiruan. Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir cherry sebentar lalu melepasnya. Hanya menggoda. "Aku menginginkamu.." Tangan yunho sudah meraba seluruh bagian tubuh jaejoong, membuat jaejoong mengeliat tak nyaman.

"Tapi tidak disini... Yunnie, jangan mengodaku!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan jaejoong. Tangannya berhenti meraba-raba, dengan satu kali gerakkan kini jaejoong sudah berpindah kedalam dekapanya. "Kajja, kita lanjutkan dikamar." Yunho masih terus menyesap apa saja yang dapat diraih oleh bibir hatinya sementara kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mereka berdua.

**#ALLNEW**

Dont **_distrub_**...

Oke**_!_**

Yeoja cantik dengan julukan snow white itu sedang berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam sebuah rumah sakit. Matahari dengan tenangnya memanasi bumi, ini panas yang luar biasa bagi kibum ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Menjadi dokter magang sungguh menguras tenaga ditambah lagi masa kuliah yang tetap berjalan membuat ia harus merelakan tubuhnya kelelahan.

Kibum membuka pintu mobil dan melempas seluruh bawaanya ke kursi belakang, setelah itu ia duduk dengan nyaman didalam mobil.

"Apa yang akan bummie lakukan hari ini?"

Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasanya hari ini ingin langsung memeluk bantal dan menyelimuti tubuhnya di kamarnya yang nyaman. Tapi itu terasa bagaikan hanya sebuah mimpi. "Harus ke tempat joongie eonni. Mau membantu eonni memasak dan tadi eonni menitip cheescake. Wonnie sudah membelikannya kan?"

"Kajja... kita ke rumah joongie nuna tapi wonnie tidak bisa lama. Wonnie harus kembali lagi ke kantor." Siwon menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat kibum magang menuju apartemen tempat jaejoong tinggal. "Wonnie, akan pergi ke london untuk beberapa minggu. Bummie mau ikut?"

"Aniyo." Kibum menjawab masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Baiklah." Jawab siwon dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Bagaimanapun dia ingin pergi sekali-kali dengan bummie chagiya tidak harus seperti ini berbenturan dengan jadwal kuliah dan magang kibumm ditambah pekerjaan dikantor yang menumpuk menjadi satu.

"Wonnie, tidak marahkan?"

"Aniya." Jawab siwon dengan senyum yang mengliasi wajahnya. Namja tampan itu sesekali melirik kibum yang masih menutup matanya. "Jangan terlalu lelah dan memaksakan diri,bummie. Kau bisa jatuh sakit."

"Jika ditambah harus ikut dengan wonnie ke london. Bummie pasti akan jatuh sakit."

Siwon mengusap lengan kiri kibum dan menyatukan jari-jari tangannya dengan kibum. "Wonnie kan tidak memaksa. Padahal, sudah wonnie katakan sebaiknya kita menikah saja. Jadi bummie tidak perlu menjadi seorang dokter cukup berada di rumah saja. Tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini." Kibum hanya diam menanggapi ucapan siwon. Tidak membantah ataupun menerimanya. "Bukankah usia kita bisa dikatakan cukup untuk menikah." Tambah siwon untuk membuat kibum kehilangan alasan.

"Tidak sekarang tuan choi yang tampan."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan berarti jika bummie menikah dengan wonnie maka bummie akan diam saja dirumah itu sungguh membosankan. Setidaknya jika menjadi dokter, bummie bisa menghabisakan sedikit waktu jika wonnie sedang ada tugas diluar negeri dan lagi jika wonnie sakit bummie bisa mengobati wonnie. Itu cukup untuk membuat bummie sedikit tidak khawatir." Kata kibum panjang lebar. Dia selalu bisa membuat siwon melakukan apa yang dimintanya dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan termasuk menjemputnya atau mengatarnya pulang pagi buta sekalipun.

"Katakan padaku jika bummie sudah siap."

Kibum tersenyum senang. "Baiklah."

ooooOOOO...

"Apakah yunho ada diruanganya?"

"Hari ini yunho sangjamin tidak masuk ke kantor."

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan dan aku tidak bisa menjalaninya sendiri.' Batinnya terluka. "Bisakah saya mendapatkan alamat yunho. Ada keperluan yang sangat penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengannya."

"Maafkan saya tapi hal tersebut tidak bisa saya berikan." Sekertaris bagian difisi atas itu masih ingin berumur panjang untuk berkerja dikantor ini. Dimana lagi ia bisa mendapatkan gaji yang cukup besar dengan pekerjaan ringan dan bos yang tampan untuk dilihat.

"Bukankah kamu sekertaris pribadinya. Aku ini pacarnya. Kau harus memberikan alamatnya padaku jika ingin tetap berkeja di kantor ini." Katanya dengan kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memecat sekertaris bodoh ini. "Aku bisa memintanya untuk memecatmu kapan saja."

Sang sekertaris bagian itu menatap yeoja yang ada didepanya dengan wajah tidak senang. "Bukakah anda pacara yunho sangjanim, jika begitu anda pasti tahu alamat rumahnya. Anda tidak perlu bertanya pada saya dan lagi anda bisa langsung menghubungi yunho sangjanim." Jawabnya dengan nada datar, sedikit mengejek yeoja bodoh yang ada didepannya.

"Kau akan menyesal pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku akan memastikan yunho akan memecatmu secara tidak terhormat!"

"Arashi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Selamat siang yoochun sangjamin." Sapa hangat dari sang sekertaris pada assisten pribadi yunho.

Tubuh ara langsung membeku seketika saat melihat namja yang menyapanya dengan senyuman khasnya. "Tidak ada. Aku harus pergi." Ucap ara singkat dan langsung pergi dari hadapan yoochun.

Yoochun hanya diam menatap kepergian ara. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini yoona?"

"Yeoja itu membuat kepalaku pusing sangjamin. Dia mengaku sebagai pacar yunho sangjanim padahal seluruh orang di kantor ini tahu siapa istri yunho sangjanim. Parahnya lagi dia meminta alamat yunho sangjamin." Yoona mengeluarkan seluruh rasa kesalnya sekarang.

"Hahahaha..." Yoochun tertawa renyah. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Dia wanita bodoh. Lain kali usir saja jika dia datang kembali."

"Nde. Akan saya usir jika dia datang kembali."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku masuk kedalam dulu,ya."

"Baik, sangjanim."

Yoochun masuk kedalam ruangan yunho dan duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana. Meja khusus untuknya jika yunho tidak masuk kantor. Namja casanova itu langsung membuka file dan memeriksanya. Besok yunho hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangannya jika tidak ada kesalahan pada filr tersebut. "Wanita bodoh." Lagi-lagi yoochun tertawa jika mengingat kejadian tadi. "Baguslah, appa setuju untuk tidak berkerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka."

oooOOOO...

"Boo..." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya maju namun jaejoong malah akan melangkah kakinya mundur terus seperti itu sejak yunho bagun dari tidurnya jaejoong selalu menghindarinya. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada istrinya yang cantik itu dan tidak ada hal yang salah selain jaejoong yang merasa mual saja.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari yunho. "Yunnie, joongie tidak tahu kenapa tapi joongie tidak ingin berdekatan dengan yunnie. Yunnie membuat joongie mual dan kesal."

Demi langit dan bumi yunho sangat mengkhawatirkan istrinya ini. Lihat saja, ada kantung mata dibawah kedua bola mata bulatnya, wajah jaejoong lebih terlihat pucat dari biasanya, bibir cherrynya terlihat kusam dan jaejoong terus merasa mual sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin jaejoong kelelahan karena harus berbelanja dengan eomma dan harus bergadang karena yunho, itu sekilas yang ada pada pikiran yunho. "Tapi kau terlihat begitu pucat,boo." Yunho masih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jaejoong yang kini sudah tidak dapat mundur karena terhalang lemari di kamar mereka. "Kau terlihat sangat pucat." Yunho mengelus kening jaejoong yang berkeringat.

"Joongie baik-baik saja." Jaejoong merasa mual seketika. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan perutnya dan membuatnya ingin mutah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha keluar dari kungkuhan yunho namun yunho masih terus menahannya.

"Huuueeeekkkkk...!" Yunho menatap jaejoong dengan kedua mata musangnya yang seakan ingin membulat sempurna seperti mata jaejoong, lalu kedua mata itu menatap kearah bagian depan bajunya yang kini sudah sempurna berisi mutahan istrinya. Jaejoong terlepas dari kukuhan yunho dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yunho dengan lemas berjalan menuju kamar mandi disamping kamar tamu yang ada didalam apartemennya. "Brukkkkk..." Yunho membanting pintu dengan tidak elitnya. Ia berdiri dibawah shower dengan pakaian lengkapnya tadi membiarkan air yang turun dari shower membersihkan sedikit t-shirtnya, setelah sedikit bersih yunho melepaskan t-shirt dan seluruh yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Kibum menekan password apartemen yunho dan jaejoong, masuk kedalamnya setelah tadi mengambil semua yang perlu dibawanya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pangeran hatinya. Kibum duduk dengan santai di atas sofa. "Eonni... oppa...!" Teriak kibum memanggil siempunya rumah.

"Kibummie, kau sudah datang?" Teriak jaejoong dari lantai dua sambil berjalan menuruni tangga yang tidak terlalu panjang lalu duduk disamping kibum.

Kibum memperhatikan eonninya dengan seksama. Wajah jaejoong terlihat pucat dan auranya tidak seperti biasanya. "Eonni sakit?" Kibum meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi jaejoong. "Tidak panas."

"Hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan mual. Eonni baik-baik saja,bummie."

"Eonni mual sejak kapan? Apa eonni salah makan?" Kibum bertanya dengan seksama. Bagaimanapun walau masih belajar namun kibum tahu tentang dunia kesehatan inilah alasan utamanya menjadi dokter. Dia bisa mengobati orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Tidak tahu. Eonni merasa tidak selera makan. Kesal dan mual jika bertemu dengan yunnie." Jawab jaejoong. Dia duduk dengan nyaman disamping kibum, menyender pada adik sematawayangnya. "Mana siwon,bummie? Eonni ingin sekali memeluknya." Ucap jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Eonni! Jangan bercanda. Wonnie, sedang sibuk di kantor, bahkan tadi hanya sempat mengantar dan langsung pergi." Kibum mengambil samartphone didalam sakunya lalu mendial nomor seseorang. Jaejoong masih setia bersandar pada kibum. Ia menguap kecil, mengantuk, dan seperti ini rasanya sangat nyaman. "Wonnie, joongie eonni ingin berbicara." Ucap kibum to the point bahkan sebeelum siwon mengucapkan yoboseyo sekalipun.

"Jinjja?"

"Eonni, ini wonnie." Kibum menyerahkan smartphonenya.

Jaejoong meraih dengan semangat smartphone kibum. "Siwon."

"Nde,nuna." Tanya siwon penasaran, maklum ia jarang berinteraksi dengan jaejoong karena jadwal kerjanya yang padat.

"Bisa ke rumah nuna?"

"Bisa setelah pekerjaan siwon selesai nuna. Nanti sekalian siwon menjemput bummie."

"Arraseo." Kata jaejoong dengan senyum diwajahnya dan langsung memberikan smartphone pada kibum.

"Ada apa dengan nuna,bummie?"

"Ini hanya kemungkinan tapi bummie juga tidak tahu pastinya. Mungkin joongie eonni hamil. Mungkin, joongie eonni bahkan meminta izin bummie agar bisa memeluk wonnie." Ucap kibum dengan polosnya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi kakaknya yang membulatkan kedua matanya disampingnya mendengar kata hamil. Mata jaejoong membulat sempurna seperti mata kucing terlihat sangat imut jika seperti ini. "Bummie akan menyuruh joongie eonni untuk pergi periksa ke dokter besok."

"Iya, lebih baik untuk cepat tahu."

"Nde, tentu saja."

"Bummie, wonnie tutup ya! Akan ada rapat setelah ini."

"Nde, bye bye.."

"Bye, love you chagiya..."

Kibum memaasukkan kembali smartphonenya kedalam saku celana jins yang dipakainya. "Eonni, kapan terakhir kali mestruasi?"

"Bulan ini belum sepertinya terlambat."

"Apa eonni dan oppa sering melakukannya?"

"Lumayan..."

"Kenapa eonni tidak memeriksa ke dokter. Mungkin eonni hamil jika dilihat dari gejala yang eonni alami atau eonni ingin mengetesnya dengan alat tes kehamilan?" Tawar kibum.

Apa yang dirasakannya kini. Perasaan senang dan ketakutan menjadi satu didalam dirinya. Senang karena ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang selalu didambakan bagi semua wanita yang sudah menikah. Takut karena dia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan yunho selama ini padanya. Apakah mengatkan cinta saat melakukan itu bisa disebut cinta? Tapi bukankah selama ini tidak ada masalah dengan keduanya. "Eonni akan mengeceknya besok ke dokter dengan yunnie."

"Itu lebih baik. Eonni akan lebih baik jika eonni hamil. Bummie akan mendapatkan keponakan yang lucu dengan mata yang bulat." Kibum bahkan sudah membayangkan betapa imutnya keponakannya nanti pasti akan selucu eonninya atau sekaku yunho oppa.

"Oppa..."

"Kibum."

Kibum memperhatikan suami dari kakaknya dengan seksama. "Oppa tidak pergi kerja?" Tanya kibum saat yunho duduk di depan kibum dan jaejoong. Kedua mata elangnya terus memperhatikan jaejoong yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kibum.

"Aniyo. Hari ini libur karena eonnimu sejak membuka kedua mata indahnya langsung membuat oppa jantungan dan hampir mati. Jadi daripada merasa khawatir dan tidak fokus kerja oppa bolos saja." Yunho bahkan masih ingat bagaimana jaejoong langsung bangun dari tidurnya berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah belum lagi jaejoong tidak mengizinkan yunho untuk masuk. Bahkan ketika sarapan saja mereka harus bergantian. Jaejoong beralasan tidak selera makan jika ada yunho. Rasanya yunho ingin mengubur dirinya didalam tanah saat itu juga. Ditambah lagi aksi saling menghindar dan muntah didepan tubuh yunho. Ntah apa lagi setelah ini yang akan terjadi.

Jaejoong bahkan sudah hampir memejamkan kedua bola matanya saat ini. "Yunnie. Jangan mendekat nanti joongie mual."

"Arraseo." Jawab yunho dengan setengah hati.

Kibum tertawa pelan didalam hatinya melihat tingkah kedua orang yang mengaku sudah dewasa bahkan sudah harus menjadi orangtua. "Oppa.. ini hanya analisi dari bummie. Bummie juga belum tahu ini benar atau tidak tapi sebaiknya oppa harus segera mengantarkan eonni untuk periksa ke dokter kandungan mungkin eonni hamil." Kata kibum dengan serius.

Yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan kibum. Rasanya sungguh bahagia. Bahagia hingga membawanya terbang seketika. "Boo.." Yunho ingin memeluk jaejoong sekarang juga namun ia masih ingat jaejoong mual jika berdekatan dengannya. Kebahagian dan kemalangan yang datang secara bersamaan. "Oppa akan membawa boojae untuk periksa besok." Ucap yunho dengan semangat empat lima.

"Oppa harus menuruti semua permintaan eonni itu demi kebaikan keponakan bummie." Ujar kibum dengan sedikit galak. "Jangan membuat eonni bersedih. Mood wanita hamil itu tidak stabil oppa. Cepat berganti-ganti."

"Hanya itu tidak ada lagi kibummie?"

Kibum terlihat sedikit berpikir dengan serius. Kibum tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang kehamilan. "Bummie kurang tahu oppa. Nanti akan bummie tanyakan pada dokter di rumah sakit tempat bummie magang." Kibum terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih mempelajari tentang kehamilan karena eonninya pasti akan segera memberikanya keponakan. "Yang kibum tahu oppa harus menjadi suami sianga dua puluh empat jam untuk jooongie eonni."

"Siap boss." Jawab yunho. Dia akan menjadi appa dan boojae akan menjadi eomma, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa sungguh bahagia. Keluarga kecil merek akan segera menjadi lengkap. "Oppa akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik."

"Itu wajib oppa."

oooOOOO...

"Appa, bagaimana appa akan berkerjasama dengan perusahaan jung kan?" Tanyanya dengan semangat. Ini merupakan jalan yang baik untuk dirinya agar dapat berdekatan dengan yunho lagi.

"Perusahaan jung menolak berkerjasama dengan kita karena mereka sudah memiliki perusahaan choi dan kim sebagai patner bisnis. Hanya perusahaan choi saja sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat perusahaan jung semakin berkuasa. Ditambah lagi dengan pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan kim dan jung semakin membuat perusahaan itu semakin kuat ara. Mereka tidak membutuhkan kita." Jawab sang appa dengan frustasi.

"Tapi appa jika perusahaan kita dapat bergabung dengan perusahaan mereka itu akan memberikan keuntungan pada kita."

Mr. GO memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi. "Iya, seharusnya seperti itu jika kau tidak saja tiba-tiba mengandung ntah anak siapa saat masih berpacaran dengan yunho. Pasti saat ini kau yang bersanding dengannya bukan salah satu anak dari kim hyun joong."

"Appa yang membuatku seperti itu. Appa yang membuatku mengalami semuanya. Jika saja appa tidak menjualku demi bisnis appa. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENJADI SEPERTI INI." Ara berteriak dengan keras mengeluarkan seluruh rasa kecewanya pada sang ayah.

"Jika ibumu tidak meninggalkan kita hanya demi pria lain yang lebih kaya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Kau seharusnya berterima kasih karena aku masih mau menampungmu tidak seperti ibumu yang pergi begitu saja." Keduanya saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Hanya saja bila keduanya lebih menerima keadaan yang sulit dengan pikiran yang logis dan tidak mementingkan materi semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Rasa frustasi menghinggapi ara, melingkup seluruh saraf yang ada pada dirinya, dan rasa penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. "AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN. EOMMA DAN APPA SAMA SAJA!" Ara pergi meninggalkan mr. Go dengan rasa sakit bersamanya. Ara mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah bertengkar dengan appanya. Pergi menuju salah satu club malam untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya, walaupun malam belum terlalu larut.

ooooOOO...

"Wonnie..." Kibum memeluk siwon yang baru saja masuk kedalam kediaman kelurga kecil jung bersama yunho. Keduanya membuat yunho merasa iri secara tidak langsung. "Sudah selesai semua urusan kantor?"

"Ehmm, tentu saja."

"Ayo, masuk! Kalian mau sampai kapan berada disitu?" Suara yunho terdengar sedikit lebih sensitif dari yang tadi. Yunho berjalan menghampiri jaejoong diikuti oleh siwon dan kibum dibelakangnya yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Wonnie, joongie eonni ingin memeluk wonnie. Palliwa, jangan lama-lama."

"Arraseo."

Wajah jaejoong berubah lebih ceria saat melihat calon adik iparnya yang berada dibelakang suaminya. Sebenarnya jaejoong malu untuk memeluk siwon tapi ntah kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali memeluk siwon dan rasanya pasti begitu hangat. "Siwonnie.." Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri siwon dan langsung memeluk siwon. Mengabaikan yunho yang melihat adegan itu dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Joongie nuna?" Siwon bahkan sedikit terkejut saat jaejoong memeluknya tiba-tiba namun ia hanya diam saja, karena kibum tidak akan marah padanya.

Yunho menatap tidak suka kearah siwon yang sedang dipeluk jaejoong dengan eratnya. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh calon adik iparnya itu jika tidak mengingat jaejoong sedang hamil seperti yang kibum katakan."Ehmm..." Yunho berdeham dengan tidak suka.

Jaejoong masih saja tidak memperdulikan yunho. Ia masih memeluk siwon dengan damainya namun tidak terlalu lama lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah eonni?" Tanya kibum.

"Nde.." Jawab jaejoong lalu melangkah menghampiri yunho dan merangkul lengan yunho dengan eratnya. "Yunnie tidak marahkan. Ini kemauan aegya kita." Kata jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya dan tubuhnya yang mempel erat pada yunho. Jaejoong sudah tidak merasa mual lagi mungkin karena keinginannya sudah tercapai.

"Oppa, eonni kami minta izin untuk pulang."

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Tanya yunho sedangkan jaejoong sudah tidak perduli lagi. Yeoja itu lebih memilih hanya mempel pada yunho tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rasanya ia mengantuk sekali padahal seharian ini hanya tertidur.

Kibum mengenggam tangan siwon. "Wonnie harus istirahat oppa dan lagi bummie sudah mengantuk sekali."

"Kalian harus makan malam dulu disini."

"Aniya nuna. Kami tidak ingin menganggu dan lagi siwon masih mau hidup nuna. Jika lama-lama disini siwon bisa saja menjadi samsak hidup yunho hyung." Canda siwon.

"Ya sudah pulang sana." Usir yunho.

"Bye, eonni oppa. Kami pulang." Kibum menarik siwon keluar dari apartemen yunho dan jaejoong.

Siwon mentap kibum yang sudah duduk nyaman disampingnya. "Apa?" Tanya kibum balik menatap siwon. "Aku tidak membuat sesuatu yang salah,wonnie."

"Apanya yang tidak salah? Yunho hyung serasa ingin membunuhku seketika. Bummie lihat matanya tadi seperti mata itu terbakar."

"Sudahlah, wonnie. Jangan berlebihan. Yunho oppa juga tidak melakukan apapun pada wonnie. Wonnie baik-baik saja." Kibum memandang siwon dengan tidak suka. Namja ini membuatnya kesal. Hanya sebuah pelukkan dia saja sebagai pacarnya tidak marah kenapa dia yang harus sewot? "Jangan membahas ini lagi. Wonnie mengesalkan."

"Maaf, bummie. Wonnie tidak bermaksud."

"Ya, sudah. Lagian ini demi calon keponakan ku yang lucu." Kata kibum sambil membayangkan bayi lucu dengan pipi gembul.

"Bagaimana jika baby kita saja. Pasti akan lebih lucu." Jawab siwon dengan wajah cengengesannya.

Kibum menekuk wajahnya lalu tersenyum evil seketika. "Iya..." Kata kibum datar lalu mencubit lengan siwon hingga siwon menjerit menahan sakit.

"Appo chagiya!" Siwon meringis manja pada kibum.

**#ALLNEW**

Thanks buat yang selalu ngeriview FF ta... ^^ love you all

:D Gimana yang ngejalani puasa pada lancarkan?

Doakan sidang ta ya moga lancar ^^

^.^/

Oh, ya ada yang tau nyari tour guide untuk di korea itu dimana kalau ada yang tau kasih tau ke ta ya...

makasih semuanya :D saranghae!


End file.
